Purgatorio
by Nikki Houshi
Summary: Cuando no se alcanza el cielo y no se llega al infierno, es más conocido como Purgatorio. ¿Qué hace un Joker posesivo, celoso, enamorado y en negación con una Harleen que simplemente no puede amarlo, y por tanto jamás se entregaría para ser su Harley Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

Todo el mundo afirmaba que el Joker estaba loco.

Y en cierto modo, el Joker podía aceptar, que sí, probablemente exista una locura dentro de él. No iba a negarlo, estaba consciente de que no era como los demás, nadie era igual a él, nadie podía entenderlo.

Excepto por Batman.

Claro que la locura que Batman tenía a otros les parecía tan heroica y atractiva. El Joker sólo estaba siendo un poco...un poco incomprendido, ¿Acaso no debía de ser lo mismo en su caso?. Ambos habían sido cortados con la misma tijera.

O tal vez no, tal vez la locura del Joker era aún mejor ya que el Joker si era capaz de llevar sonrisas a la gente, el murciélago no podía de reírse ni siquiera con una buena broma.

 _Ja...ja...ja...locura._

Locura era la única forma de llamar a lo que se había apoderado de él; sociópata, psicópata, ególatra, maniaco, enfermo. Eran las palabras con las que lo habían clasificado para poder darle un nombre. Eso era un engaño que se repetía la gente para justificar la idea de que el ser humano es capaz de tanta maldad.

Negar la existencia de la maldad del Joker poniéndole el nombre de una enfermedad era el único método para concebir los horrorosos actos que cometía con regularidad.

Pero eso era problema de la gente, no suyo.

Últimamente su mente estaba ocupándose con ideas más importantes.

Aún con una firme opinión sobre lo que decían los doctores, en los últimos días el Joker había comenzado a creer que en realidad si existía una locura dentro de él.

No había razón en negarlo, él mismo podía sentirlo; era un monstruo, algo oscuro y voraz que lo recorría por dentro. Eran cientos de voces que hablaban a la vez, no se callaban, peleaban unas con otras y viajaban dentro de su cuerpo. Un día estaban en su cabeza, otros días recorrían sus brazos o su torso o sus piernas. Se movían unas con otras sin control y parecían ser uno mismo.

Eran diferentes a las que habían comenzado a habitar en su interior desde el incidente lo de los químicos en la fábrica. Lo hacían respirar agitadamente, gruñir, querer arañar, reír y gritar como nunca antes en su vida.

Era la sensación que sentía al combatir a Batman y al mismo tiempo era totalmente diferente. Era cien veces más amplificada, era más electrizante, más potente, más adictiva que una droga.

Era desesperante e irónico que el Joker, quien anteriormente había vivido para el caos, ahora se encontraba anhelado un poco... _solo un poco..._ de paz.

Hacía meses que estaba repitiendo esta rutina, una y otra vez.

Y lo peor era que él podía terminar con todo esto, parte se sí mismo le gritaba que debía tomar su trasero y salir de ahí, pero la otra parte le decía que debía quedarse. Ese monstruo negro que se estaba incubando en su interior era feliz aquí. Entre las cuatro paredes de ésta celda, al menos podía disfrutar de un sonido que calmaba a aquella bestia de su interior, un sonido que lo atraía como el canto de las sirenas.

Dicen que el canto de las sirenas despertaba a los marineros y los atraía como moscas a la miel, una vez que los tenían a su merced pagaban el precio de su arrogancia con sus vidas, ¿Acaso a él le sucedía lo mismo?

¿Quién diría que Arkham podía dejar salir tan dulces melodías?

El ruido desordenado que hacían los otros internos no molestaba al Joker, él tenía una voz musical que lo acompañaba en su mente y repetía una y otra vez.

Una y otra, y otra vez.

Y lo llamaba.

 _Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen._

 _¡Oh Harleen!_

Harleen lo hacía asfixiarse, le hablaba y lo llamaba aún cuando no estaba ahí.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera escucharla tan claramente?

Lo hacía mantenerse despierto y lo arrullaba al mismo tiempo.

Lo hacía querer gritar y al mismo tiempo no emitir ni un sonido.

Y aunque lo intentara no podía descifrar cómo era que había terminado en ésa situación.

Harleen Quinzel era una mediocre doctora en Arkham, a penas era una principiante, una interna. No había nada interesante en ella, nada la hacía destacar de cualquier "bimbo" o rubia barata de la calle.

Y a pesar de todo había hecho que él despertara un interés desesperante por ella.

Había algo dentro de él que lo hacía buscar violentamente en sus memorias corriendo tras el sonido de su voz.

Siempre había sido un método de limpieza el sumergirse en la tormentosa marea de su pasado, era una experiencia refrescante ya que siempre era confusa y cambiante. Algunas veces había sido un hombre con esposa e hijos, mientras que otras veces había sido maltratado por sus padres. Siempre era una versión diferente, nunca constante, más allá del accidente con los químicos podía ser cualquier persona, y en cierta forma eso era -reconfortante para él.

Muchas veces se quedaba quieto, esperando que los recuerdos inundaran su cabeza. Si debía tener un pasado le gustaba pensar que tenía múltiples opciones, al menos el Joker era lo suficientemente inteligente como para admitirlo.

Pero cuando sus recuerdos pasaban por los de Harleen, éstos dejaban de ser revolturas confusas de imágenes y sonidos. Los recuerdos se volvían claros y nítidos, como si los pudiera presenciar el ése instante.

 _Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos_...

Recordaba estar aburrido. No hay mucho con qué entretenerse en Arkham, los rídiculos doctores que gozaban de asediar su mente con medicinas eran lo único que le traía un poco de diversión, lo otros internos eran aburridos:

Depresivos, maniáticos, suicidas; unas palabras eran suficientes para hacer que se mataran unos a otros o a ellos mismos. Los mismos doctores que se decían ser los sanos no necesitaban más que un par de palabras de su parte para terminar en posición fetal arrastrándose por el suelo. Y después de hacerlo tantas veces, ¿Cuál era la diversión en ello?

Regla número uno de un buen comediante: No se deben de gastar los chistes.

Se había propuesto deshacerse de los doctores uno por uno hasta llegar al líder, como en los videojuegos. Había esperado que el mismo Dr. Arkham tomara su caso en sus manos para así poder jugar un poco más, y estaba a punto de lograr su cometido.

Sabía que el Dr. Arkham se estaba desesperando. La cabeza en jefe de Arkham ya había arreglado que en poco tiempo iba a tener una cita con un interno, ¿Eso quería decir que no le quedaban más doctores para atender al Joker?

Había enviado nada más y nada menos que a una recién salida de la universidad.

La Doctora Harleen Quinzel no le serviría ni para el comienzo. Podía saber todo sobre ella aunque no la había visto en persona, la historia era sencilla; seguramente se había esforzado toda su vida por ir a la Universidad, tener un doctorado antes que nadie, ser excelente, ser excepcional.

Lograr prestigio, trabajando en el asilo de Arkham para los criminales, curar a los incurables.

 _Fama._

Aspiraba a un lugar más alto fuer de la podredumbre a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Y para su mala suerte el Joker planeaba hacerla mártir. Podía apostar a que la doctora no iba a pasar de la primera sesión, no necesitaba ni siquiera moverse para lograrlo, aunque...no era como que pudiera hacerlo.

Por desagradables experiencias pasadas, los guardias acostumbraban llevarlo esposado al "consultorio" que era más bien una celda reforzada. Todos los días que tenía terapia, sin falta, vestía una camisa de fuerza y solían atar unos grilletes a sus manos y a sus pies encadenándolo al suelo, podía moverse en un radio de metro y medio, pero entrar más allá, al perímetro de doctor no se le permitía.

El Joker rara vez necesitaba moverse, en realidad, a menos que lo hicieran realmente enfadar o aburrirse prefería sentarse en su silla la mayoría de las sesiones. Esperando como un depredador a su presa. De ésta forma podía estar atento a los sonidos y a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor para anticipar cualquier cosa, era parte de lo que un buen comediante hace; escuchar a su audiencia.

Así podía concentrarse en escuchar los finos tacones de aguja que hacían eco en los suelos de Arkham mientras se aproximaban a su "consultorio". Podía ver la curva de los cabellos dorados de la doctora, las pesadas gafas. La manera en la que vestía aquella ropa humilde pero elegante, la forma en la que se acomodaba correctamente en su silla; como toda una mujercita, adaptaba sus notas sobre la mesa y sacaba una pluma de detrás de su oreja mientras comenzaba a escribir algo en sus apuntes.

El Joker esperaba a que ella comenzara como el resto de los normales; un "Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?", la misma ensayada y estúpida pregunta que todos los psiquiatras, inclusive el más viejo y experimentado le hacía.

Pero nunca llegó.

La doctora se mantenía en un inquietante silencio. Lo cual, era impensable, ¡Por favor! una recién salida de la universidad, frente a uno de los criminales más famosos de ciudad Gótica...

Trató de sacar una reacción de ella pero sin éxito, los juegos no funcionaban, nada parecía derribar la estoica fachada de la doctora. Era una situación complicada, la doctora no se dignaba a levantar la mirada de sus apuntes y el Joker no iba a rebajarse a decir la primera palabra o para insistir por su atención.

Estaba atento, esperando alguna fractura en la armadura de la doctora, pero no parecía que fuera a encontrarla pronto.

Se tuvo que conformar con lo segundo mejor; espero a que la mirada de la doctora se desviara momentáneamente para posarse en él.

Podía sentirlo, su inusual apariencia había picado la curiosidad de la doctora, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que iba a comenzar un juego muy divertido.

"¿Y?, ¿No piensa comenzar la sesión?" cuestionó el Joker haciendo un último intento, si la doctora no reaccionaba a esto, se vería obligado a levantarse y arrancar de una mordida esa bellísima yugular.

La doctora Quinzel lo miró sorprendida, como si la hubiera sacado de sus cavilaciones. Al parecer no había esperado que el Joker diera el primer paso, y no la culpaba porque él mismo se había sorprendido de su arranque, pero lo sorprendió aún más cuando Harleen sonrió de lado y le respondió.

"Podríamos hacer eso, pero tenía la impresión de que usted no deseaba hacerlo", se limitó ella bajando nuevamente la mirada a sus notas, el Joker levantó una de sus inexistentes cejas.

"¿Y qué le hizo pensar eso doctora?", Harleen dejó de lado la pluma que tenía en manos y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Bueno, quizás por el rastro de psiquiatras perturbados que va dejando detrás de usted, o tal vez por el hecho de que usted está aquí encadenado", señaló los grilletes que lo apresaban.

El Joker tuvo que admitir que no era una respuesta que hubiera esperado, por lo que no tuvo más que echarse a reír, después de todo, ¿Quién mejor que él para apreciar un poco de sarcasmo?.

"¡Oh!, pero yo quería divertirme con usted doctora" respondió el Joker haciendo un puchero.

"Bueno, podríamos conducir la terapia si eso es lo que realmente quiere, pero no creo que nos lleve a ningún lado", dijo Harleen mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

A cualquiera le parecería un gesto casual, pero el Joker sabía que en realidad, en el fondo, esos ojos azules lo estaban calculando. Todas y cada una de las reacciones de su paciente eran archivadas una por una en la memoria de la doctora.

Nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso con él, al menos todas las personas a las que se había enfrentado hasta ahora, solamente lo habían enfrentado con una mirada de horror o terror en la cara. Jamás lo habían mirado como si él fuera la presa. Conjeturando, analizando cada una de las reacciones, y calculando las suyas propias, todos y cada uno de los músculos de ella estaba atentos, esperando la orden para moverse con el único propósito de complacerlo.

Esos ojos azules le permitían ver claramente sus pensamientos, eran caóticos, unos se apilaban sobre otros luchando por la dominancia dentro. Y aún así todo parecía estar en control, era una tempestad en una sola dirección y como único objetivo estaba él.

 _Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, ella, ella lo tenía dentro de sí_ , podía sentirlo y verlo aún en la oscuridad de los pasillos deArkham, _Harleen lo tenía dentro de sí; anarquía, confusión, desorganización, indisciplina, desconcierto,_ _desarreglo._

 _Caos..._

"¡Eso es algo que no había escuchado antes!", comentó el Joker con un brillo en sus ojos, "¿Ahora a quién podré contarle todos mis secretos?" se lamento juguetón. Harley pareció escuchar lo que quería escuchar porque al escuchar de esto, su rostro se iluminó.

"En ese caso, yo soy la Dra. Harleen Quinzel, seré su terapeuta de ahora en adelante", Harleen hizo una pausa, "al menos hasta la próxima vez que escape de aquí", agregó con una sonrisa.

Abruptamente volteó a ver el reloj que en la pared, soltó un suspiro con un gesto de disgusto, "Creo que se nos ha terminado el tiempo señor Joker, nos veremos la semana que viene"

Harleen se inclinó para recoger sus notas, tomó la primera página y la dejó descuidadamente en la mesa frente al Joker, mientras parecía estar ordenando los demás papeles. Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta con pasos suaves y dio unos cuantos golpes para indicar que el preso estaba listo para ser transportado de regreso su celda. "Fue un gusto conocerlo finalmente Joker" agregó antes de desaparecer posteriormente tras la puerta.

El Joker se quedó mirando dónde había estado anteriormente la doctora Quinzel, una ira primitiva se comenzó a burbujear ante sus ojos. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Él era el Joker, Él era el Príncipe payaso del Crimen, el dueño del escenario. Ésta niña creía que iba a venir y actuar como anfitriona en su lugar, en _su_ escenario. ¡Era una estúpida!, estaba decidido a arrancarle sus preciosos dientes uno por uno para quitarle esa pretenciosa sonrisa de la cara.

No era diferente a los otros estúpidos doctores, creía que con una sonrisa y unos cuantos comentarios inteligentes iba a poder controlarlo, manejarlo como a los demás idiotas del asilo.

No iba a manipular al gran Joker.

No era capaz, no, no, no...

Su mirada se posó en la página en la que anteriormente había estado escribiendo la doctora y en lugar de las regulares y aburridas notas que siempre veía en los otros psiquiatras en ésta hoja de papel, Harleen había garabateado un mal dibujo del guardia que lo había escoltado al consultorio. Era un buen retrato, pero tenía los signos de haber sido hecho con el propósito de pasar el rato, como lo hacen las niñas de colegio, lo podía ver porque en la figura le había dibujado un cómico bigote falso y sombrero de copa.

 _Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen._

 _¿A qué estas as jugando?_

La ira burbujeante se convirtió en una sonora carcajada que hizo eco por todas las paredes de la celda del Joker.

 _¡HARLEEN!, ¡HARLEEN!_

¿Cómo podía tenerlo tan subyugado?, la Dra. Harleen Quinzel y la nítidas memorias que traía a su cabeza, lo hacían querer arrancarse la piel y voltearla de adentro hacia afuera. O mejor aún, tomar ésa perfecta y cremosa piel y arrancársela el mismo.

Por traer ésta claridad a su mente, por apropiarse del _caos_ y llevárselo con ella.

Por ser una cobarde, por venir y meter éste monstruo oscuro en su interior para marcharse y abandonarlo.

Por sólo venir una vez por semana, ¿Acaso no podía llevar una terapia constante como los demás psiquiatras habían hecho?

¿Era idea de ella?

¿O era idea del Dr. Arkham?

¿O de los psiquiatras que se encargaban de llevarlo a la sala de electroshock?

¿Dónde estaba Harleen el resto del tiempo?, ¿Qué hacía Harleen cuando no lo atendía a él?

 _¿Acaso había otros pacientes?_

La semana tenía siete días, Harleen pasaba una hora de un día con él, no trabajaba los fines de semana.

Son siete días menos tres.

Lo que le dejaba cuatro días, ¿Qué hacía el pequeño arlequín en cuatro días que el Joker no sabía de ella?

 _¿Dónde está Harleen?_

 _¿Dónde está Harley, Harley Quinn?_

Siete menos uno da seis, seis días en los que no veía a Harleen. Ayer fue jueves hoy era viernes.

Faltaba sábado, domingo, lunes, martes, y miércoles.

¿Qué hacía el pequeño arlequín?

¿Le gustaría saber que él estaba boca abajo en su catre amarrado con una camisa de fuerza que los guardias no se habían dignado a cambiar en un mes?

Al personal de Arkham le parecía divertido privarlo de sus derechos de higiene, creían que no lo merecía.

Los privilegios de higiene son solo para los buenos internos, no los malos internos como el Joker. Incluso el mismo Arkham pensaba se esa forma y solo se hacía el de la vista gorda cada vez que pasaba frente a la grasienta celda del Joker.

Pero él sabía la verdad, sabía que no era razón de ser bueno o ser malo. En realidad los guardias creían que el Joker se tenía bien merecido no tener privilegios.

 _¿Acaso Harley también lo creía?_

No... Harley no sabía del apresurado baño que le daban con una manguera a presión y agua fría una vez al mes.

¿Cómo iba a saberlo?, el guardia le arrojaba una toalla húmeda para que se limpiara cada Miércoles.

 _Y él, siendo el Joker, no podía permitir que los preciosos ojos azules de la doctora lo vieran desarreglado, mugriento o maloliente. Tenía que lucir encantador frente al pequeño Arlequín._

 _Para que...para que los ojos azules no se alejaran de él... para que no se llevara el caos a otra parte... no podía permitir que se fueran y por eso tenía que darles algo, algo para que llamaran su atención._

 _No, no, no, no era por eso, se decía cada miércoles mientras trataba de componer su reflejo en el agua del retrete mugriento de su celda._

 _Era porque él era el Joker. El mejor comediante de Gótica no podía aparecer frente al público en desgracia, ¿No?._

 _Porque él era perfecto, por eso gastaba en joyas, autos deportivos y costosas ropas._

El Joker, el más temido criminal de Gótica, ¡Del mundo!

¿Sabía Harley que el Joker, el más perverso hombre sobre Gótica, estaba boca abajo mordiendo la almohada con sus dientes metálicos tratando de calmar su agitada respiración?

Tratando de contener las carcajadas amargas que querían escapar de su boca.

El Joker podía apostar a que sí.

Podía apostar a que aquel bello arlequín estaba en algún lugar riéndose lejos, muy lejos de él.

 _¿Estás muy lejos Harleen?, ¿Lejos de mi Harley Quinn?, ¿Riendo?_

Estaba seguro de esto; cuando dejaba de respirar, cuando obligaba a sus pulmones agotados haciendo que se detuvieran unos segundos solo para asegurarse de su propia mortalidad de que si contenía el aliento moriría.

Para sentirse asfixiado y comprobar si había diferencia.

Para sentirse vivo.

En esos segundos había paz, había silencio, su monstruo interno se calmaba. Pero era justo en ese momento que podía escuchar la risa de ella. Era una risa abierta y libre...melodiosa.

Podía escucharla una vez por semana cuando en sus sesiones ella preparaba chistes para contarle en lugar de hacer la aburrida terapia.

Sesiones en las que él le pagaba el gesto contándole bromas inapropiadas y chistes con humor negro.

Su risa sonaba como la primera que escuchó provenir de ella y al mismo tiempo como todas y cada una de las risas que habían salido de su boca. Eran una cacofonía melodiosa.

Sobre todo esa primera risa. Una risa que lo hacía extrañar escucharla los seis días de la semana que no podía.

"¿Cómo está el día de hoy señor Joker?" preguntó al entrar en la sala esta vez con un simple cuaderno en lugar de las voluminosas carpetas que llevaba la primera vez.

El Joker gruñó moviendo su cabeza hacía su lado izquierdo, "Estupendamente, envuelto en ésta preciosa camisa de fuerza y encadenado al piso. Listo para la sesión como un pavo en Navidad"

Harleen dejó que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro y se limitó a sacar un bolígrafo de bolsillo de su bata blanca .

"¿Por qué no vienes a abrir tu regalo?" insinuó sugestivamente moviendo sus inexistentes cejas de arriba abajo.

Harleen lo miró brevemente y comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno como en la primera sesión.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer nada para mejorar su movilidad señor Joker, usted entiende, es un protocolo del establecimiento", respondió sin mirarlo. El Joker ronroneó moviendo su cabeza erráticamente.

"¡Pero yo creí que no nos íbamos a apegar al protocolo!, creí que yo un era paciente especial", comentó con gesto de falsa indignación. Harleen se limitó a pausar su anotaciones y levantar la mirada lentamente.

"Y por eso mismo no pienso arriesgarme con usted", dijo Harleen inclinándose sobre la mesa escrudiñando con su mirada azulada los ojos del guasón. Y él pudo verlo de nuevo, un fragmento, un pequeño destello de lo que había detrás.

 _babel, desorden, confusión, barahúnda, galimatías, lío, caos._

 _¿Nuevamente la presa queriendo cazar al cazador?_

"¿Entonces te vas a sentar en esa silla la hora entera a hacer un estupendo retrato del guardia?" preguntó el Joker enderezándose en su asiento hinchándose como un pavo real , "¿Qué te parece si haces uno de mí?, pero no me pongas sombrero de copa ni bigote falso , no es mi estilo".

Esto hizo que Harleen ampliara aún más su sonrisa como conteniendo las risas que querían escapar de ella.

Casi podía escucharlas, lo llamaban, le gritaban que las liberara.

Sus manos estaban ansiosas de moverse, podía sentirlas vibrar dentro de la camisa de fuerza. Había un calor, una sensación que se arremolinaba dentro de él.

Violencia.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por controlar nuevamente la respiración ya que de no hacerlo, comenzaría a jadear.

 _Caos.._.

Las risas.

Quería sacarlas de ahí, fantaseó unos breves instantes con liberarse. Saltar sobre la mesa, tomar el rostro de ella con las manos, meter sus dedos entre esos deliciosos labios rojos, introducirlos en esa boca y tirar con fuerza con sus manos; estirando los maxilares, destrozando tendones, sentir la humedad de su lengua en las yemas de sus dedos mientras éstos jugueteaban en su cavidad para liberar las risas.

 _Liberar el Caos..._

"Tienes un gran talento artístico Harleen", dijo el Joker con una sonrisa maliciosa y con un tono agradable.

"Mis maestros de arte de la escuela no opinaban lo mismo señor Joker, pero debo agradecer el cumplido"

"Nada de eso Harleen", dijo el Joker con una sonrisa y una mirada casi soñadora

"Llámeme Dr. Quinzel por favor, es lo más apropiado", Harleen pudo ver como el rostro de su paciente se transformaba, como si con ése comentario hubiera hecho que él la odiara. Parecía genuinamente enfadado, la ira quemaba tras sus ojos y en ellos podía ver las múltiples muertes que él estaba planeado para ella.

"No", interrumpió dejando salir un sonido brutal cómo el de un animal.

 _No, no ,no, ¡No lo arruines! ¿Por qué tan seria?_ , eres Harleen.

 _Eres lo que yo digo que seas. Harley._

 _Eres lo que el caos dijo que eras._

"Tu nombre es Harleen", gruñó. Ella se quedó un segundo mirando pasmada sin saber qué hacer, pero en lugar del miedo que quería provocar en ella, parecía que su enfado había provocado lo contrario. Parecía triunfal y victoriosa cuando los preciosos ojos azules abandonaron los suyos y recobraba el bolígrafo para hacer otra anotación en el papel.

"Bueno, en ese caso, dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre?", el Joker entrecerró los ojos; la pequeña rata era lista.

"Joker" respondió secamente.

"Su _verdadero_ nombre", repitió lentamente Harleen dejando que el aire abandonara su boca lentamente.

"Joker, es el único nombre que he tenido desde que nací" gruñó por lo bajo a la vez que se inclinaba para dar un efecto más dramático a sus palabras.

"Si, pero que tal otra vidas, ¿Cuál era su nombre en otras vidas?", insistió Harleen. Aquella mujer era una rata lista, probablemente a cualquier otro hombre lo habría engañado, pero a él no. Él estaba lo suficientemente atento como para ver que estaba preparada para arrojarse sobre cualquier fragmento de información que él dejara escapar. Todo esto era un escenario cuidadosamente construido para hacerlo caer, pero no iba a darle el gusto.

"Joker, no hay otro nombre", dejó escapar una risilla grave. El Joker levantó la cabeza abruptamente y comenzó a reír abiertamente. Cada exhalación que permitía escaparse de sus pulmones venía acompañada de un sonido rasposo y cansado.

Harleen solamente se quedó quieta sin mover un músculo, se encogió de hombros tratando de ocultar su decepción haciendo más notas en el papel.

 _¿Decepción?, ¿Por qué Harleen?_

El Joker detuvo sus carcajadas.

"¿Entonces no hay nada más?, ¿Usted un día despertó y decidió que iba a llamarse Joker?" cuestionó en un tono monótono a la sostenía nuevamente su mirada en él. El azul de sus ojos estaba frío, ceñido. De la nada, Harleen había hecho desaparecer el tumulto que había tras ellos, no había interés, no había cacería, no había nada.

 _¿A dónde te lo llevaste? . Caos. Caos. ¡Tráelo de vuelta ahora!_

¿Estaba decepcionada?

"Todo lo que se necesita es un mal día doctora" dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"¿Y usted tuvo una mal día?, ¿Quiere hablarme de ello?" preguntó Harleen suavemente. Estaba tanteando el terreno de juego, se mantenía lejos sin soltar los dados. Pero la pregunta era obvia; quería que él revelara más sobre sí mismo. Ella no parecía esperar una respuesta a la pregunta.

 _Harleen._

A veces era muy sutil y a veces era totalmente franca con sus aproximaciones.

"Harleen, me has hecho recordar..." dijo casualmente, esperando verla moverse en el filo de la silla para que se acercara un poco más. Sólo un poco más y podría ver sus ojos con claridad. Maldita la distancia de seguridad que los guardias le habían impuesto.

"¡Verás Harleen!, estaban, estaban un día dos locos. ¿Los conoces? ¿No?, dos enajenados mentales que sin querer lograron quitarle una escopeta al guardia de seguridad ", el Joker sonrió como un gato que se comió al canario cuando pudo ver la chispa de interés encenderse nuevamente.

"Y uno de los locos le pregunta al otro; "¿Para qué sirve éste artefacto?, el otro loco se encoge de hombros y le contesta que no tiene idea." hizo una pausa para continuar en un susurro, "El primer loco se pone a observar cuidadosamente la punta del cañón, el otro loco aprieta el gatillo y ¡BAM!", hizo otra breve pausa para disfrutar del visible interés de Harleen por saber que pasaba después.

 _¡Mírame!, ¡Mírame Harleen!, no desvíes tu mirada. Yo debo ser el centro de tu atención._ Pensó olvidando por unmomento controlar su respiración y dejando escapar un casi imperceptible jadeo.

"¿Qué pasó después señor J?", preguntó Harleen expectante. El interés nuevamente brillando en sus ojos.

 _¿Señor J?_

 _Señor J sonaba mal._

"El loco que había jalado el gatillo se le queda viendo indignado a su compañero y le dice; "No me mires con ésa cara, ¡Yo también me asusté!"

En ése momento pudo verlo. Harleen no pudo contener las risas que salieron melodiosas de su boca, una tras otra como gotas de agua. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de arriba a abajo mientras escuchaba atentamente los sonidos que emitía Harleen, podía ver las contracciones rítmicas de su tórax, el subir y bajar de sus pulmones que se llenaban y vaciaban al compás de sus carcajadas. Podía jurar que estaban en todas partes, la envolvían a ella y lo envolvían a él, llenaban su alrededor como olas de agua.

 _¡Harleen!, ¿Escuchas lo mismo que yo?, Tu risa, tu risa, la puedo escuchar. ¡Oh Harleen!, ¡Es perfecta!._

 _El Joker cerró los ojos dejando que lo recorriera entero._

 _Harleen no dejes de reír, no te lo lleves._ Pensó frenético.

Para cuando pudo salir de su trance, ella ya había desaparecido nuevamente tras la puerta del consultorio y un guardia entraba para llevárselo de regreso a su celda.

Lo único que quedaba de Harleen era el sonido de sus zapatos al golpear el suelo e irse alejando poco a poco.

 _¡Vuelve Harleen! ¡Harley Quinn!_

"Har...ley" gruñó silenciosamente entre dientes a la vez que mordía aún con más fuerza la almohada. Trató de incorporarse en sus rodillas, pero no podía levantar la cabeza, le pesaba como plomo, no podía dejar de morder el cojín. Si lo hacía, se vería a obligado a tomar aire otra vez , las risas desaparecerían y la bestia comenzaría a inquietarse otra vez.

La estúpida perra se sentía con el derecho de llevárselas con ella, de desaparecerlas por seis días y no dejarlo oírlas.

¿Creía que podía controlarlo de ésa forma?

Lo más seguro era que sí, ella quería tenerlo en un puño, mantenerlo en su caja de cristal personal, para diseccionarlo a su antojo. Romperlo en pedazos y armarlo como a ella le gustara.

Pedazos, ¿Que pedazos de él le gustaban más a ella?

¿Su cuerpo?, su ¿Mente?

Él podía recitar los pedazos que más le gustaban de ella, sus piernas largas y torneadas, sus caderas que se balanceaban juguetonamente al caminar, su pequeña nariz, su cabello, su ojos, sus manos...

Nunca lo habían tocado, siempre habían estado estrictamente separados, aún cuando la sensación de camaradería entre ellos era más fuerte que nunca, Harleen no perdía la compostura lo suficiente como para cruzar ésa línea. Ella siempre estaba a la altura de la situación.

Solamente una vez.

Lo había planeado con antelación, era un plan perfecto. Había esperado a que le dieran su baño con la manguera a presión. No había mucho que pudiera hacer por su higiene cuando durante la "ducha" lo mantenían encadenado a la regadera como un animal, pero aquella vez había procurado que el agua se llevara consigo la mayor parte de la suciedad posible.

El Joker era un hombre bien formado, y nunca se había avergonzado de su cuerpo. Era un cuerpo perfecto, un lienzo en blanco para él que poco apoco había llenado con arte, con un legado.

En realidad no sentía vergüenza de que cada que o llevaban a las "duchas" lo exhibieran como a un animal, ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarse de la perfección?, aún en el acto barbárico que cometían contra él, el Joker seguía siendo único.

Había días en los que deseaba que Harleen estuviera ahí para verlo. Había hecho todo lo posible para forzarla, pero no había cedido. Y a cierta parte de sí le molestaba que ella no se sometiera a sus deseos. Otros doctores habían sido fáciles de manipular, una cuantas palabras para hacer que dudaran de sí mismos, una historia trágica por aquí y los tenía en la palma de su mano. Pero no Harleen, ella estaba dentro del juego, pero era un juego nuevo, uno en el que ella había aceptado entrar por su propia voluntad y consciente, probablemente víctima de su propia soberbia y ambición al querer curar al Joker quien ya había sido diagnosticado incurable por otros psiquiatras.

Sorprendiendo al mismo Joker con ésa voluntad, le provocaba nauseas y un deseo casi incontenible de aplastar su cabeza contra la mesa cada vez que la tenía frente a él.

Harleen, por el contrario siempre reaccionaba de una manera impredecible a cada juego que él le proponía, a veces caía directo en la trampa y para cuando se daba cuenta ya estaba atrapada, pero siempre hallaba una manera de salir.

El Joker disfrutaba en pensar maneras para hacerla caer en un pozo sin salida. Quería que ella viera con sus propios ojos la crudeza de la vida, que supiera que el bien y el mal no tienen una línea bien definida entre ellos.

Que entrara y viera cómo era maltratado por su queridos colegas, que viera la belleza de su cuerpo tatuado en todo su esplendor.

Que viera su desnutrida complexión causada por las raras y ocasionales comidas que recibía en el asilo.

Pero no había nada que ver porque estaba seguro.

Ella lo sabía. ¡Claro que lo sabía!

Solamente había esperado usar ésa carta en el momento oportuno.

Sabía que él no comía comidas regulares, por eso aquel día había aparecido con comida. Era comida simple de la que se obtiene de la máquinas de la cafetería, sencilla y nada elaborada. Un emparedado, un jugo de caja y uno de esos postres con cuchara cómo los que les dan a los niños para que llevaran a la escuela.

"¿No te importa que coma aquí verdad Joker?", había dicho sacando el refrigerio. Su mirada era genuina, y transparente, pero el Joker sabía que algo había detrás, era un juego.

Ella le estaba proponiendo un nuevo juego.

"Tuve un día terriblemente ajetreado", dijo mientras colocaba los alimentos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, "Por alguna extraña razón ninguno de mis otros pacientes ha querido asistir a nuestras sesiones" afirmó con un gesto casual mientras terminaba de abrir la cajita de jugo, y lo miraba de reojo.

El Joker pudo estar seguro. Era un juego.

Ella estaba lanzando el reto. Estaba exhibiendo la comida frente a él como un castigo. Ella quería que él la viera comer. Quería que él supiera que ella estaba disfrutando algo más que un plato de avena blanda al día.

Todo esto era con intención.

 _Chiquilla descarada, se sentía con todo el derecho de retar al Joker_.

Una sensación de emoción corrió por sus venas antes de que fuera capaz si quiera de controlarla. Casi como reflejo el Joker trató de buscarlo de nuevo en los ojos azules de la doctora. Una semilla, un indicio de su existencia dentro de ella, solamente para asegurarse de que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

 _Solo un poco de la anarquía._

Nada, la mirada de ella era completamente hermética. ¿Acaso podía encenderlo y apagarlo a voluntad?

"Eso es algo desalentador, ¿No cree doctora?", comentó el Joker en un tono irónico. Harleen siguió sosteniendo su mirada, nuevamente calculando cada centímetro de espacio entre ellos. El Joker podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando, uno por uno. Su perfecto rostro era impasible, ¡Pero esos ojos!.

En una milésima de segundos se fueron abriendo desde lo más profundo del azul que los coloreaba. Como su hubiera estado parado en la orilla del océano y un montón de olas enormes comenzara a acercase, sabiendo que el choque con la playa era inevitable, sabiendo que provocarían la muerte.

Tuvo que contener una carcajada de júbilo.

 _¡Dios era fascinante!, era como una tigresa lista para lanzarse sobre él. Pero ella no sabía que en éste caso él era el León._

"Me temo que sí, desgraciadamente mis pacientes no quieren asistir a las sesiones conmigo y el personal se ve en la necesidad de usar métodos poco ortodoxos para hacer que vengan a terapia , incluso mis pacientes más tranquilos llegan tarde. Por eso me veo en la necesidad de forzar un poco mi horario de almuerzo", dijo Harleen mientras destapaba la bolsa que contenía el sándwich y lo inclinaba de tal manera en la que el olor llegara hasta a él.

¡Qué movimiento tan sutil!, eran claras sus intenciones de hacerlo sufrir. Su estómago se revolvió ante el prospecto de verdadera comida, revelándose ante su mente que le decía que debía detenerse, no podía doblegarse ante Harleen. No ahora, el objetivo era prolongar las sesión o al menos someter a Harleen para que acortara ésos detestables seis días.

Por su mente pasó por un momento confrontarla directamente, pedirle explicaciones para la terapia de electroshocks o por qué a pesar de ser la encargada de su caso solamente tenía terapia una vez a la semana, ¡¿Por qué otros internos podían verla tres veces a la semana como parte de su terapia?!

 _No podían ser más interesantes que él._

 _Ella no podía encontrarlos más fascinantes._

 _Sus pútridas mentes, sencillas y claustrofóbicas no podían hacerla jugar como con él._

Con ellos no podía estimular su mente como con él. El claro desafío que le estaba ofreciendo era prueba fehaciente de esto.

No iba a doblegarse, no iba a terminar con el juego cuando era tan divertido, por eso mantenía la boca cerrada.

"Bueno Harleen, eres doctora, tú mejor que nadie tienes que comprendernos a nosotros los locos, no a muchos nos gusta que traten de diseccionar nuestros pensamientos", comentó con ironía en su voz.

Harleen se inclinó hacia adelanta con un pesado suspiro. "Pero si siguen retrasando sus sesiones no tendremos ningún avance", dijo Harleen tras una pausa, "Además no creo que a mi jefe le agrade saber que ninguno de mis pacientes quiere llevar la terapia conmigo, actualmente eres el único paciente que está aquí puntual y que no pierde ninguna sesión".

El Joker, quién había estado disfrutando del reto hasta ahora tuvo que retroceder unos milímetros. A pesar de tono casual de la conversación, ambos podían escuchar que la conversación que se llevaba a cabo por debajo de las palabras;

 _"¿Has estado intimidando a mis pacientes?"_

 _"Tal vez"_

 _"No eres el único que ocupa mi tiempo"_

 _"Debería de serlo"_

 _"Si sigues con esto ya no podremos seguir con la terapia"_

Quizás por eso era el castigo, por eso los electroshocks de la semana pasada.

Sí, había estado intimidando a los otros internos, pero con razones muy poderosas.

Ellos eran basura, no había nada en ellos que a ella le pudiera interesar, no eran inteligentes, no tenían ninguna aspiración, solo eran escombros. El resto de los internos evitaban que ella pasara más horas de terapia con él a la semana. Si ellos se iban Harleen podría emplear ése tiempo aquí con él.

Pero la amenaza estaba en la mesa.

Amenazaba con cortar la terapia.

 _¿Retirase?_

¿Por qué amenazaba con retirarse cuando ella sabía perfectamente que era imposible?

Ella no quería retirarse, podía sentirlo. Ella quería saber sus secretos, ambicionaba con el prestigio que le daría el ser terapeuta del mismísimo Joker. Era un salto hiperespacial en su carrera.

Además ella estaba interesada en él, ¿Verdad?

No podía equivocarse, él representaba lo único interesante el su vida. Así como ella era el único juguete interesante en todo el asilo.

No podían quitarles sus sesiones.

Ella no podía renunciar ahora, él no se lo permitiría.

"Trágico, esperemos que con el tiempo cambien de opinión, después de todo si usted es tan buena doctora con ellos como lo es conmigo seguro lo harán", dijo el Joker tras una pausa casi dolorosa para él. Esto era como dar un paso atrás frente a ella, ceder, era casi una derrota.

Y lo peor era que aún tendría que soportar su castigo. Harleen había ganado ésta mano de cartas y estaba seguro que iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Esperaba que la expresión jactanciosa le iluminara el rostro, pero ésta nunca llegó.

"Yo también albergo la misma esperanza" , dijo Harleen sonriendo dulcemente complacida.

Era una expresión inocente como cuando una niña recibe el regalo que quería para Navidad, no supo si pensar en eso como algo bueno o como algo malo, pero no se detuvo mucho en ello.

"Bueno, ya hemos hablando mucho de mí, ¿De qué quieres hablar el día de hoy?" agregó Harleen suavemente, el Joker hizo un puchero con la boca y frunció el ceño.

"¿Hoy vino como la Doctora Quinzel?, ¿Vamos a fingir que tenemos terapia de verdad?, yo quería contar chistes y platicar sobre los internos del asilo", dijo el Joker decepcionado, el castigo iba a ser más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Algo peor que sentarse a verla comer una comida decente eran sus fútiles intentos por hacer una "terapia".

Eran sosos, vagos y llanos. Harleen rara vez hacía uno de estos intentos con él. La típica pregunta de "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" o ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?" eran reemplazada por alguno que otro comentario que lo hiciera desenvolver algo de información sobre él y él trataba de dirigirlo de tal manera de que sucediera lo mismo con ella.

Con el tiempo había logrado saber que había sido la mejor alumna en la Universidad de Gótica, que había sido recomendada por sus maestros para trabajar en el Asilo de Arkham, que recientemente había comprado su propio apartamento y una motocicleta. En resumen, sabía más de ella de lo que ella sabía de él.

Para ser alguien que no era Batman, Harleen era un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

 _Vamos Harleen, prometo que ya no me portare tan mal...por un tiempo._

Harleen se encogía de hombros mientras daba una mordida a su sándwich.

"Pues, no hay mucho que contar hoy"

 _"¿Dejarás de aterrorizar a mis pacientes?"_

El Joker se limitó a gruñir frustrado.

 _"Está bien_."

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes. Lo único que se oía eran los sonidos de Harley al comer. El Joker no podía despegar su mirada, era cierto que no era igual a ningún otro en el mundo, pero incluso él tenía un estómago que le exigía comida.

Aún y cuando ésta fuera comida barata de una cafetería, era frustrante verse reducido a anhelar una mordida de un insípido pan, cuando afuera podía tener los más exquisitos y costosos platillos de Gótica con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Platillos Gourmet, incluso la comida instantánea que compraban sus hombres era la más rica y costosa.

No un simple sándwich.

Harleen no debería estar comiendo esa basura, debería probar los más delicados platillos.

¿Qué clase de comida le gustaría a Harleen?, ¿Se maravillaría una vez que su ineducado paladar tocara verdadera comida?

¿Le complacería probar aquel restaurante italiano que tanto le gustaba a Johnny?

Por un momento pudo imaginar su rostro curioso frente a él, en una mesa de mantel blanco, en uno de sus clubes, mientras Johnny servía un poco de la comida para los dos acompañado de jugo de uva.

¡Soda de uva!, no ése jugo barato que ella estaba bebiendo ahora.

 _¡Oh Harleen!, seguramente estas disfrutando esto, ¿No?. Disfruta mientras tengas el sartén por el mango._

"¡Vaya!, permíteme una disculpa, yo comiendo frente a ti como una total desconsiderada sin ofrecerte si quiera un mordisco, ¿Gustas?" invitó Harleen extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa.

El Joker hizo una mueca de disgusto por el ofrecimiento.

¿Quién creía que era?, ¿Un muerto de hambre?

 _"Estas perdonado"_

Su estómago gruño recordándole su existencia.

¿Qué había de malo en un mordisco?, solo uno, uno grande. Y un poco de esa bebida, después de todo, la uva era su preferida.

"Espero que te guste el sabor, sé que a muchos no les gusta porque dicen que es un sabor artificial, pero por alguna extraña razón a mi me fascina la uva" comentó Harleen al tiempo que ofrecía el jugo casualmente.

"No entiendo por qué pensarían que es un sabor artificial"

"Supongo porque las uvas en realidad no son de ése tono de morado y no tienen ése sabor", dijo Harleen juguetonamente. El Joker se limitó a gruñir complacido.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco la comida se fue terminando, la mayor parte por culpa del Joker quien no podía evitar ronronear como un gatito cada vez que Harleen ofrecía un poco. Era fácil perderse en la sensación de probar comida decente después de tanto tiempo de subsistir de migajas de pan duro y avena blanda, además Harleen conversaba con él de lo que sucedía en el asilo con facilidad.

Escuchaba sobre la Dra. Leland, quien al parecer se había vuelto amiga de Harley casi cuando recién llegaba y sobre el Dr. Arkham que era un jefe patético. El Joker ofreció deshacerse de él entre bromas, pero Harleen declinó la oferta argumentando que necesitaba que alguien firmara sus cheques al final de mes.

Había cierta sensación de tranquilidad en conversar con Harleen de ésta manera, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo él se preocupara más en pensar qué comentarios hacer para arrancarle una risa. Cuando hubo terminado de comer, observó cómo ella levantaba el postrecillo de la mesa y comenzaba a destaparlo.

"Es pudding de vainilla, espero que te guste" explicó pasando su deleitable lengua sobre sus labios.

El Joker miró el postre con desconfianza, compartir un poco del sándwich o el jugo era algo sencillo e impersonal. El pudding por el contrario implicaba que ella se lo diera directamente en la boca con la cuchara, los grilletes y la camisa de fuerza no le permitían mucha movilidad.

Después de un momento mandó todo pensamiento al diablo, probablemente no comería otra comida de éstas. Si iba a disfrutar de ello, al menos podía hacerlo bien sin importarle lo que la doctora opinara.

Además, el hecho de que ella se lo diera directamente de la cuchara implicaba hacer que Harleen se acercara unos centímetros más de lo usual. Quizás esta vez ella le permitiría verlo aún más de cerca.

 _El caos._

Solo quería experimentar un breve vistazo.

Cuando Harleen se inclinó sobre la mesa para ofrecer el primer bocado fue lo primero que vio en los ojos azules de ella.

Le hablaban claramente, ofrecían un mar, un océano de turbulencia tras ellos.

Nuevamente tuvo que mantener su respiración vigilada, si descuidaba su control rompería el momento. Pero no pudo evitarlo, sus manos cosquilleaban, deseaban sostener las tersas mejillas de la doctora, con las yemas de sus dedos recorrer ésa piel cremosa y tersa hasta llegar a la comisura de sus ojos.

Enterrar la punta de ambos dedos índices en sus cuencas y retirar con fuerza sus ojos, tensar hasta que ése cráneo cediera ante la presión de sus manos. ¿Sería un crujido rápido?, ¿Derramaría mucha sangre?.

Probablemente.

La imagen mental era demasiado placentera, era demasiado real. Tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para contener el gemido brutal que luchaba por salir de sus labios.

Sin poder evitarlo, la doctora Quinzel hizo un movimiento rápido para evitar que la cuchara se le deslizara de las manos, pero al ser muy brusco, hizo que unas cuantas gotas del pudding saltaran con voluntad propia y se posaran sobre la mejilla derecha del Joker.

 _Niña sucia, hiciste un desastre._

 _Mala, mala, eres una niña mala Harleen._

"Disculpa, te ensucie de puddin'", Sin pensarlo dos veces Harleen estiró su mano por encima de la mesa y con su pulgar limpió un poco de los restos que el postre había dejado en su tez pálida.

Había sido un movimiento inconsciente y no deliberado, casi cómo un reflejo. Pero el Joker sintió como su hubiera sido atravesado por un rayo. Era una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que ni siquiera su experiencia personal con los electroshocks podía compararse.

 _Puddin'._

 _¿Qué clase de acento usaba cuando decía pudding?_

 _Parecía Neoyorkino, eliminaba la g del final._

 _Puddin, puddin, puddin, también sonaba mal. Pero al mismo tiempo sonaba tan...bien._

 _La mano de Harleen. El contacto._

 _¿Caos?...¿Harley?_

La sensación sacudió todas y cada una de sus células, sentía como si se estuviera sumergiendo en un tanque de químicos por segunda vez, o como si su propia piel se quemara. Tuvo que contener el aliento un segundo.

 _¿Harleen?, ¿Qué haces Harleen?_

Trató de respirar nuevamente pero se encontró imposibilitado, sus pulmones se negaban a moverse, era como si la electricidad lo hubiera paralizado.

 _¿Harley?, mi caos, mi Harley_.

Solo recordar aquella sensación lo hacía querer devanarse los sesos uno por uno. Lo enviaba a un estado en el que jamás había estado en ésta vida y era casi doloroso.

Las manos de ella, lo hacían desatarse en un frenesí.

Siempre que se encontraba solo en su celda como ahora trataba de recrear la sensación, una y otra vez, pero era inútil, no había nada que pudiera asimilarse a la realidad. Su imaginación era poderosa y podía crear una falsa fantasía de aquel impulso eléctrico que sintió cuando Harleen lo tocó, pero no era lo mismo.

Lograba calmar un poco sus anhelos, pero generalmente terminaba con esa sensación de hormigueo desconocida y esa incómoda tensión en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

Aquella sensación, aún cuando ésta era provocada por su imaginación y su memoria, traía consigo una incesante incomodidad en su entrepierna. Comenzaba con un cosquilleo y podía sentir como la sangre se aglomeraba en aquel punto a voluntad propia.

Era una suerte que los pantalones de los internos de Arkham fueran espaciosos.

Lo hacía sentirse consciente de ello, de la tensión de los músculos alrededor y aquella parte de su cuerpo que pedía a gritos atención, haciendo demandas que antes no había hecho.

No era cómo si no le hubiera sucedido antes. Sí había sucedido, pero con muy poca frecuencia. Su mente era un pozo sin fondo en el que le gustaba sumergirse durante días y solo se dignaba a salir para ocuparse de Batman o de sus negocios, siempre estaba ocupado, placeres mundanos como el sexo eran un retraso en los grandes planes que tenía de pintar de rojo la ciudad. Y cuando sucedía, lo único que tenía que hacer era encargarse de ella, o ignorarla lo suficiente como para que se doblegara.

Pero ahora era diferente, sus memorias provocaban aquella reacción y por más que lo intentara no lograba calmarla. Encargarse personalmente de ella no era una opción, los guardias de Arkham solo lo dejaban salir de su camisa de fuerza durante una hora al día, solo para comer y para asearse, además, con la camisa puesta era imposible. Llegaban a pasar horas antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante la necesidad y finalmente se calmara.

Cuando sucedía siempre regresaba al punto de inicio.

 _Harleen_.

Harleen era la culpable de esto, Harleen quién no venía a hacerse responsable, ella estaba en alguna parte allá afuera, libre...disfrutando de su libertad...

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer?

Siempre llena de sorpresas, llena de trucos.

Harley...Quinn.

¿Acaso seguía molesta?

Es posible...algunas mujeres por muy divertidas que sean, no pueden soportar un poco de dolor.

¡Ah mujeres! no puedes vivir sin ellas y tampoco puedes abofetearlas.

¿No es verdad Jimmy?, pensó el Joker mientras se comenzaba a retorcer lentamente en su catre tratando de controlar su ansiedad. Con movimientos suaves y deliberados trató de contraer cada uno de sus músculos para liberar un poco de tensión.

La sanidad se le estaba escapando entre los dedos, aquella locura estaba a un tornillo flojo de desatarse. Ya no podía contenerse más, tenía que actuar rápido y abandonar este lugar de una buena vez. ¿Podría azotar nuevamente su cabeza contra los barrotes de la ventana?

 _La última vez eso fue inútil, ¿Recuerdas?_

Mentira.

No había sido tan inútil. Harleen había salido.

El pequeño conejito blanco había salido de su madriguera para asomar sus orejitas.

Directo a la boca del lobo.

La última vez, Harleen se había estado pasando de lista, en las últimas sesiones se había vuelto más impaciente y con menos tacto al momento de hacer sus aproximaciones. De no ser porque lo divertía tanto, el Joker hubiera escapado de ahí hacía bastantes semanas.

Pero había hecho que alcanzara un punto de no retorno cuando sus sesiones de electroshock habían cambiado de regularidad a dos veces por semana. ¿Acaso Harleen estaba tan desesperada por algo de fama?

Se había sentido rendido y agotado tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo dañado por la electricidad había sido arrojado a su celda sin mucha ceremonia. Jimmy, su guardia en turno, no había perdido la oportunidad de escupir en su dirección maldiciendo el momento en el que nació.

Pero la ofensa no fue tomada en cuenta por el Joker, su cabeza estaba más concentrada en la ira que se estaba aglomerando en su interior. Se sentía desconectado de su propio cuerpo y eso no era un efecto secundario de la terapia, sino de su cabeza que comenzaba a trabajar en su plan de escape.

La doctora lo había traicionado.

Creía que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Ella era el juguete y él era el jugador, no al revés.

Todos en éste lugar pensaban de manera cuadrada y siempre eran dependientes de sus métodos, apegándose al los libros y manuales. ¿Dónde estaba la creatividad?.

Harleen había sido diferente en un principio, había estado jugando fuera de la caja hermética en la que piensan el resto de los psiquiatras. Bien podía deberse al hecho de que era una recién egresada de la Universidad o porque algo más que en su interior se lo decía, quien sabe, tal vez y a pesar de que Harleen era una del montón, _una persona normal_ , ella era capaz de utilizar su imaginación.

Desgraciadamente, en los últimos días ésta se estaba terminando. Tal vez aquellas aburridas personas la estaban forzando a entrar en su aburrido molde, Harleen era una mujer de mente débil o quién sabe. El Joker no estaba dispuesto a quedarse para averiguarlo. La extraña sensación oscura que provocaba dentro de él no le causaba la suficiente curiosidad como para intentar diseccionar los motivos de Harleen.

No era como si hubiera algo espectacular en una estúpida psiquiatra como Harleen.

¿Quería entrar en su cabeza?, ¿Quería conocer al Joker?

Bien, cumpliría su deseo.

Lo que Harleen no sabía que aquellos que logran acercarse lo suficiente al Joker como para verlo jamás salen con vida.

Para comenzar, había decidido, no más a sus terapias de electroshocks y no más a soportar solamente una hora de terapia a la semana.

Estaba listo para abandonar el juego.

Se estaba sintiendo ansioso por salir de ahí, por jugar con Batsy en las calles de Gótica, por poner en su lugar a los patéticos criminales que creían que podían usurpar su trono. Ya había dejado a los ratones hacer mucha fiesta mientras el gato no estaba, era hora de retornar.

Harleen lo iba a ayudar.

No más terapia.

El Joker había decidido que estaba curado y se lo iba a informar en la próxima sesión. Pero ésta vez iba a ser en sus propios términos, porque no estaba dispuesto a esperar seis días enteros para volver a ver a la doctora.

Por suerte durante el periodo en el que había estado jugando con la doctora había sucedido un incidente con Bane unas celdas más al fondo y uno de los guardias del Joker había tenido que ir a prestar refuerzos. Desgraciadamente éste valiente hombre había fallecido.

Por lo tanto, el bueno y novato Jimmy había reemplazado a Carl.

Jimmy era más simpático que Carl. Carl era un hombre valiente y experimentado, había sobrevivido a dos de sus escapes de Arkham, y nunca quería charlar con el Joker.

Jimmy por el contrario era más carismático. Le hacía el favor de temblar un poco cuando colocaba la camisa de fuerza del Joker, además no sabía ajustar bien los grilletes de la silla del consultorio de la doctora, y a diferencia de Carl hablaba mucho.

Gustaba charlar sobre como el Joker era un hijo de perra y sobre cómo se iba a pudrir en ésta celda.

Definitivamente Jimmy era uno de sus mejores amigos en Arkham además de la doctora Quinzel.

Por eso el día que Jimmy encontró al Joker corriendo a toda velocidad, dándose golpes contra los barrotes del la ventana de su celda, riendo y con el rostro ensangrentado, estaba algo aterrado.

"¡La doctora Quinzel!" gritaba el Joker entre risas y aullando como un animal al que están a punto de degollar.

Jimmy era a penas un chico y a pesar de haber trabajado unos años en Arkham, nunca había sido testigo de las locuras del Joker. Cuando otro de sus compañeros vino a revisar la situación le informó que esto era nuevo, el Joker nunca había hecho semejante locura.

"La doctora Quinzel puede ayudarme", gritó el Joker mientras se desplomaba en el suelo unos segundos para tomar aire, "¡Tengo que hablar con la doctora Quinzel!"

Ambos guardias dudaron un segundo. Esto podía ser otro de sus trucos para escapar o podía ser genuino, después de todo, en sus últimos días había estado muy tranquilo. Pensándolo con detenimiento, hacía un buen tiempo que el Joker no causaba estragos en el asilo.

Sin quererlo, una idea cruzó por la mente de Jimmy; tal vez esto era un efecto secundario de los electroshocks.

No sabía cómo funcionaba muy bien eso, pero estaba seguro que tantas sesiones de electroshocks seguidas no eran del todo buenas para el cuerpo, aún y cuando éste fuera el del Joker.

Por un segundo entró en pánico.

El Joker tenía agendada por el Dr. Arkham una sesión por mes, y la Dra. Quinzel había estado metiendo sus narices mucho en eso, había escuchado por los pasillos que estaba abogando por que se le retirara al Joker de ése tipo de terapia, argumentando que su enfermedad no podía ser curada de esa forma.

El Dr. Arkham había estado indignado alegando que ella era una principiante y que no tenía ninguna experiencia comparable con la de él, cómo para diagnosticar al Joker recordándole que su posición como terapeuta del Joker estaba en terreno arenoso debido a sus escasos avances y que, de no ser por sus recomendaciones de la Universidad de Gótica ella ni siquiera estaría trabajando ahí.

Sus colegas tenían la misma opinión, y habían recomendado continuar la terapia, pero estaban llegando a un punto excesivo. No era ningún secreto en Arkham que el Joker y el Dr. Jeremiah tenían una especie de feudo entre ellos.

El doctor Arkham había dejado de intentar curarlo hace mucho tiempo y en su lugar buscaba nuevas maneras de hacer que la estadía del guasón en el asilo fuera lo menos placentera posible. La única razón por la que continuaba la pretensión de las terapias era por el reporte semanal que tenía que enviar a las empresas Wayne, quienes eran los principales benefactores del asilo.

Personalmente Jimmy creía que el Joker se tenía bien merecido recibir unos cuantos voltios por todas las atrocidades que había hecho allá afuera y estaba seguro que muchos aquí compartían su opinión.

Pero...¿Qué tal si el Joker terminaba por matarse a sí mismo?

Estaba seguro que todo el mundo se alegraría de ello, pero lo más probable era que si la noticia de su muerte llegaba a propagarse, tendrían a todas las cámaras de la prensa aquí y publicarían el trato poco ortodoxo que se le daba al Joker.

Habría un alboroto con los activistas de derechos humanos, las empresas Wayne retirarían su apoyo, probablemente el asilo acabaría clausurando y perdería su trabajo, no podía darse ése lujo, Jeannine estaba a punto de dar a luz y a muy apenas les alcanzaba para pagar la renta.

"¡Quiero ver a mi doctora!" gritó el Joker nuevamente incorporándose con mucho trabajo en su dos piernas para volver a correr y chocar esta vez contra el plexiglás a prueba de balas que fungía como barrotes en su celda, dejando una mancha de sangre en el cristal y cayendo sin mucha ceremonia de espaldas. "¡Harleen!, ¡Harleen!" gritaba a todo pulmón desde el suelo, pataleando como un niño.

Jimmy supo que no tenía otra opción.

"Llama a la doctora Quinzel", ordenó a su compañero, "Dile que su paciente la estará esperando y trae a un enfermero para que se lo lleven a revisar", ordenó después de escuchar los gritos desesperados del interno.

El Joker tuvo que contener una sonrisa, Jimmy era un buen amigo. Es decir, no cualquiera tiene la confianza suficiente como para escoltarte a la sala del hospital mientras un montón de enfermeros te examinan los signos vitales y se quedan al pie de tu cama vigilando.

Además, fue lo suficientemente amable como para no ajustar mucho las correas que lo mantenían atado a la camilla.

¡Oh Jimmy!, ¡Definitivamente era un hombre fantástico!

Quería agradecerle tanto cuando lo colocó de pie, en la habitación donde vería por fin a su querida doctora. Jimmy era tan buen amigo por facilitar su reunión, algún día le regalaría una gran sonrisa.

Pero en aquel instante debía aprender un poco de...privacidad.

La conversación que iba a tener con Harleen era un asunto privado.

Cuando Harleen entró a la sala, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no comenzar a reír.

 _¿Qué maldita hora era?_

La celda del Joker estaba en una sección completamente cerrada, no había vista al exterior, debido a un incidente con su último escape, su ventana había sido clausurada con láminas de hierro desde afuera. El Joker no sabía realmente que hora del día era ya que el patrón de encendido y apagado de luces en su celda no correspondía a las horas del día. Los responsables de seguridad, gozaban de hacerlo sufrir encendiéndolas rara vez, ya generalmente la mantenían apagadas.

Sí, sí, todo son risas y risas hasta que el Joker le clava un tenedor en el ojo a algún guardia.

Pocas veces su cuerpo necesitaba de sueño y no estaba al tanto de las horas de la noche y el día. Él solo quería divertirse un rato con los guardias, no le importaba que no le dejaran dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar como un ser humano normal.

Pero al parecer, había escogido la hora perfecta para hacer su escape. Harleen tenía cara de haber sido despertada recientemente y su cabello estaba pobremente sostenido en unos cuantos pasadores. Traía puesto descuidadamente un conjunto que ya le había visto anteriormente; una blusa color roja con corbata negra y una falda estilo lápiz color gris, sobre ella, su clásica bata blanca de laboratorio que tenía una mancha de lo que parecía ser café.

Nunca la había visto tan desaliñada, y aún así tenía que admitir que la doctora se veía devastadora. La curva de sus labios conservaba ese rictus firme y deseable, su voz era melódica, constante y su olor seguía siendo asquerosamente...profesional.

La doctora nunca usaba ningún perfume, generalmente olía a lo que olían la mayoría de los doctores...a medicina. Lo que era un tanto desagradable para él, no había una fragancia más asquerosa en una mujer que la de seriedad y medicina.

Harleen haría bien en usar algún perfume.

Tal vez un aroma más adecuado serían rosas, ¿A eso huelen las mujeres no?

 _¡No!, Harleen no, no como cualquier mujer._

¿Cítricos?, No, a eso huelen los limpiadores para pisos.

Un olor nuevo, ¿Uvas?

¿Fresas?

 _Goma de mascar sabor fresa_

¿Acaso existían perfumes con ese aroma?, ¿Qué tal si usara una fragancia diferente cada día?

 _Eso sería interesante._

Tuvo que hacer una nota mental de hacer que Johnny juntara varias botellas de perfume. Cada uno con diferente fragancia, tenían que ser de las costosas, probablemente tendría que asaltar alguna boutique o esas tiendas departamentales, ya que quería todos los tipos posibles del mercado. Le diría que los envolviera en cajas y papel morado brillante para que los enviara al departamento de Harleen.

Probablemente con una nota...

Detuvo su tren de pensamiento en seco, de nada le servirían las botellas de perfume a Harleen, después de todo, los cadáveres no pueden usar perfume.

Tuvo que contener una carcajada, su actuación de una recaída psicótica no iba aparecer nada genuina si comenzaba a reír como quería hacerlo.

Era una lástima que Harleen no sobreviviría esta noche.

¡Vaya!, ¡Qué capacidad tan grande tenía Harleen para hacerlo distraerse de sus pensamientos!

No por nada había estado quedándose tanto tiempo extra en el asilo.

Para no ser Batman, Harleen tenía una facilidad enorme para ser un dolor en el trasero.

Harleen, por el contrario se quedó viéndolo con desconfianza tan solo al entrar en la sala. No tardó mucho en cambiar ésa expresión por una expresión de fastidio que extrañó un poco al Joker.

 _¿Acaso no te preocupa tu paciente Harleen?_

 _¿O es que no esperabas mi visita?_

 _¡Después de tratar de fundirme el cerebro con tu terapia!_ , pensó indignado.

Harleen dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y sacó un pañuelo desechable de una caja próxima y se aproximó colocándolo sobre la mesa.

"Límpiate" instruyó en un tono monótono, "Mírame", sacó una pequeña lámpara de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y comenzó a hacer una revisión de sus reflejos.

Después de un par de intentos inútiles por hacerlo seguir los parámetros de la prueba, se inclinó un poco y sostuvo su mirada firmemente. El Joker podía sentir que estaba buscando algo, nuevamente tenía puesta en sus rostro una expresión serena, pero en el fondo podía ver el fastidio y el verdadero enfado.

 _Oh, estás molesta Harleen._

 _¿Por qué?, ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?_

 _Yo también estoy molesto Harleen, muy, muy, muy molesto._

"Voy a tener que hacerte un examen más minucioso", dijo seriamente la doctora después de una pesada pausa y dejar escapar un segundo suspiro.

"Me informaron que querías hablarme de algo", continuó levantando una carpeta que el enfermero había dejado previamente en una mesa próxima.

El Joker se limitó a sonreír inocentemente y poner una mueca burlona.

La doctora, levantó la mirada lentamente y se dirigió a Jimmy.

"Déjanos a solas por favor" ordenó en un tono autoritario.

"Lo siento doctora, tenemos órdenes de no dejar al interno solo durante los chequeos médicos", contestó Jimmy con un tono firme.

¡Oh!, ¡Pero si casi parecía un soldado!, El Joker no pudo contener la serie de risillas que salieron de su boca, las que trató de disimular con unos cuantos quejidos. Harleen por el contrario solamente le dedicó una mirada fría.

"Como puede ver, esto no es un chequeo médico. Esto es una sesión de terapia entre doctor y paciente, y cómo parte de eso es necesario mantener la privacidad del paciente, por lo que le voy a pedir nuevamente que abandone la sala", ordenó reiteradamente Harleen en un tono ligeramente más ameno pero no menos imperativo.

Jimmy parecía lo suficientemente conmocionado con los hechos recientes como para querer escapar de la presencia del Joker. Había estado tratando con el hombre anteriormente, pero generalmente era cuando él estaba débil ya sea por los medicamentos que le obligaban a tomar o cuando acababa de recibir su terapia de shock. No se había enfrentado a un Joker en estado psicótico y no estaba ansioso por hacerlo, por lo que cuando Harleen le dijo que abandonara la sala hubo una parte de él que agradeció el poder salir de ahí.

No entendía cómo era que la doctora podía pedirle eso, o cómo era que soportaba ser la terapeuta de aquel maniaco. La doctora Quinzel era una preciosidad que merecía ser llevada a los mejores lugares y ser tratada como a una reina, no tenía por qué estar sumida en este agujero con éstos locos. ¡Maldita sea! muchos de sus compañeros preguntaban sobre si era soltera, mientras que otros hacían apuestas sobre quién invitaría a salir a la bella doctora. Y otros más de sus colegas eran rechazados en sus ofertas de hacerla pasar un buen rato.

Podía apostar que incluso el Dr. Arkham en persona había hecho un intento por meterse en sus pantalones, sin éxito.

La doctora Quinzel estaba casada con su carrera de psiquiatra.

Probablemente nunca se entendería qué era lo que la mantenía tan esperanzada en curar a éstos locos, y mucho menos a uno cómo el Joker.

No obstante, su deber como guardia no le dejó retirarse sin antes hacerle una advertencia a la doctora.

"Esteré al pendiente de lo que necesite", señaló a la mesa dónde se encontraba un botón de alarma.

Harleen asintió con una recatada sonrisa y esperó a qué éste saliera de la sala en silencio. Una vez fuera, la sonrisa desapareció completamente de su rostro y en su lugar se volvió a componer la expresión de seriedad y enfado contenido. Con cuidado ajustó las pesadas gafas de marco negro que utilizaba usualmente y se dirigió a su paciente.

"Muy bien, ya se fue, ya puedes dejar esta farsa", indicó Harleen acercándose un poco.

El Joker no se había esperado que Harleen pudiera ver tan fácilmente a través de su farsa, pero no lo tomó por sorpresa. Harleen era una cazadora voraz después de todo, en cierta manera, si no lo hubiera hecho , el Joker hubiera sentido que había estado tirando su tiempo a la basura los últimos días retrasando su escape.

"¿Cuál farsa?", preguntó indignado. Pero no pudo contener la risotada que le provocó ver la mirada de enfado que la doctora le dirigió.

"Ambos sabemos que no tienes nada, no hubo cambios en tus medicamentos, no tienes alterados los signos vitales y estas perfectamente sano", indicó Harleen mientras retiraba las pesadas gafas de sus ojos y hacía acto de limpiarlas con un pañuelo.

"¡Oh no doctora!, revise nuevamente sus datos, estoy muy enfermo" insistió el Joker cerrando ambos puños y moviéndolos en círculos haciendo que las correas de su camilla rechinaran un poco.

"¿Enfermo?, no creo que ni tú mismo creas lo que me estás diciendo. Tú no estás enfermo en lo absoluto"

"¿Ah no?" cuestionó enarcando su inexistente ceja. "¡Vaya Harleen, me alegra que tu y yo coincidamos el algo!, pero dime, si tu no crees que yo esté enfermo, ¿Por qué crees que aún estoy aquí mientras tu estas allá afuera? ", cuestionó el Joker seriamente. Harleen se detuvo un segundo y levantó la vista para posarla en la del Joker.

Era la primera vez que veía ambos ojos sin el cristal de sus anteojos, no eran más azules de lo que parecían, sin embargo, cuando los retiraba, les daba un efecto de más profundidad a pesar de que su mirada estaba nuevamente cerrada.

Clausurada, como si tuviera que contener el enfado o éste causaría...que escapara...que rompiera las cadenas...el caos.

 _¿Estás decepcionada Harleen?_

 _¿A dónde te lo llevaste?._

 _Me tomo todas estas molestias para verte y esto es lo que haces, lo escondes de mí._

 _Mala, mala, mala, niña mala._ Pensó el Joker mientras gruñía sonoramente.

"Lo que haces...", continuó la doctora tras una pausa entrecerrando los ojos, nuevamente calculando como si estuviera perdida en su mente y al mismo tiempo presente en aquella sala, "Las cosas que haces, no las haces porque estés enfermo. De hecho, estas sano, probablemente más sano que nadie"

"¿¡Más sano que Batman doctora!?", interrumpió el Joker entre risas golpeando sus puños contra el colchón de la camilla con la breve fuerza que sus correas le permitían.

Harleen pareció salir de su trance.

"Eso no lo sé", se limitó a contestar, mientras que el Joker se limitó a reír nuevamente.

"Muy bien Harleen, eres mi doctora Harleen, eres _mi_ doctora y no de Batman, muy bien" gruñó feliz a la vez que levantaba con fuerza su mano derecha y como por arte de magia la correa cedió, "Y tú dices que yo estoy sano" continuó mientras repetía el mismo proceso con la otra mano.

Harleen quedó petrificada en su sitio. El Joker sonrió y se levantó de su camilla lentamente haciendo un gran espectáculo del acto. Una vez incorporado en ambos pies comenzó a caminar en círculos rodeando a Harleen que parecía contener hasta la respiración.

"Sin embargo, no me dejas salir de aquí", comentó acercándose cada vez más y más mientras continuaba caminando en círculos alrededor de ella, "Y me abandonas Harleen en éste agujero, ¿Por qué Harleen?, creí que éramos amigos" cuestionó el Joker.

 _Solamente vienes una vez por semana Harley._

 _Solamente te puedo ver una vez a la semana, a otros pacientes los ves todos los días y conmigo te molestas si les pido prestado un poco de tiempo._

"Ni siquiera vienes a verme con regularidad, ¿Por qué Harleen?", cuestionó el Joker sin evitar que su mente divagara desesperadamente por una respuesta que ella no parecía querer facilitar, seguramente era porque ella creía que de ésa manera podía manipularlo.

Pero ya no más.

Harleen levantó la vista y se la sostuvo firmemente sin titubear.

"¿Y por qué debería de venir?", cuestionó retadora.

Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Harleen.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?; pregunta Harleen", el Joker se giró en sus talones dándole la espalda a su inexistente audiencia, "Dime Harleen...", se giró nuevamente para encararla directamente. Complacido de que ella no hubiera flaqueado ni un centímetro de distancia entre ambos.

"No es cómo si estemos haciendo un gran progreso, cada vez que vengo aquí hablamos, pero nunca hablamos de nada serio" interrumpió Harleen, "Solo quieres hablar de mí, solo quieres jugar juegos de palabras, a ti no te interesa la terapia, no me vengas con que estás ofendido. Lo único que hice es facilitarte el tiempo en lo que haces tu siguiente escape".

El Joker gruñó como única respuesta sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

"Cada vez que trato de hablar contigo buscas la manera de distraerme o de confundirme, nunca quieres hablar de ti, de lo que sientes ahora o de las cosas que haces. Siempre estás cuestionando sobre mi pasado, pero no quieres hablar de tú pasado" dijo aumentando su tono de voz con cada palabra, "¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?" cuestionó Harleen retadora.

El Joker se inclinó cada vez más sin despegar su mirada de la de ella ajeno a la creciente furia que Harleen dejaba escapar en su discurso. Había algo intrigante nuevamente en aquellos ojos azules. La respiración de él se hacía pesada, jadeante. Parecía que le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie, sus gruñidos se hicieron más y más graves, alternando entre pequeños ronquidos y fuertes ronroneos.

Podía verlo; aquel océano en sus ojos azules se estaba abriendo, olas gigantes se aproximaban listas para chocar contra él, grandes tempestuosas y perturbadoras.

 _Sí, sí, sí, sí, quiero saberlo, dime, quiero saber qué hay en esa hermosa cabecita tuya, dímelo, ¡habla!,_ ordenó aquellabestia que mantenía incubando en su interior.

 _¿Qué piensa el arlequín?_

 _¿Qué piensa Harley Quinn?_

"¿Qué piensas?", cuestionó entre jadeos, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Harleen cambio de inmediato su expresión.

 _No, no, no. Caos. ¿A dónde te lo llevaste?_

"Creo que no quieres hablar de ti porque tienes miedo, ¿No es así Joker?, tienes miedo porque tú no puedes recordar tu pasado, quieres escuchar sobre el mío para así poder construir uno para ti y así meterme en alguno de tus cajones de juegos. Realmente no tienes memoria de lo que te sucedió", dijo Harleen con una expresión triunfadora.

El Joker soltó una carcajada que hizo poco por ocultar su ira.

"Oh no digas tonterías muñeca, la verdad es que, si voy a tener un pasado, me gusta tener múltiples opciones para escoger-"

"¡Sandeces Joker!, esas son sandeces y lo sabes. En realidad no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que te hizo ser cómo eres ahora", interrumpió Harleen con una expresión desafiante.

El Joker entrecerró los ojos, indignado por lo que acaba de escuchar, "Así como así, ¿Crees que me tienes completamente descifrado?, ¿Crees que soy como los psicópatas y sociópatas de tus libros?", inquirió enfurecido.

"Precisamente", se limitó a contestar Harleen, completamente serena y sin un solo rastro de temblor o miedo en la voz, sino todo lo contrario; parecía estar completamente satisfecha consigo misma.

El Joker apretó ambos puños hasta provocar que las uñas se le clavaran en la piel.

Harleen creía que podía clasificarlo, romperlo en pedazos y meterlo entre le motón.

 _Solo eres un paciente más._

 _Otro loquito del libro._

 _No eres nadie para ella._

 _Nada importante_

El Joker estaba completamente frío, estático. Harleen creía que su patético título de doctora le daba el derecho de etiquetarlo como uno de montón. Pero se equivocaba, él era el Joker. Él debía ser su insuperable paciente, el más importante, el más trascendental ser humano que jamás hubiera conocido, el único hombre en su vida.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a comprender en qué momento había comenzado a moverse al mismo tiempo que Harleen quien daba pequeños pasos de espaldas en dirección a la mesa dónde estaba el botón de auxilio.

 _Hay otros que invaden su mente._

 _¿Hay otros que pueden verlo?_

 _Hay otros que tienen ése privilegio, ellos pueden verlo; el caos._

 _Otros imbéciles que ni siquiera saben lo que ven._

 _No eres el único._

"¿Para qué quitaste los medicamentos?", preguntó con voz ronca, "Si ibas a llevarme a un agujero".

 _Una última oportunidad, dilo, dilo, di algo que me haga no querer matarte, ¡Sálvate Harleen!._

Harleen lo miró con expresión confundida, ¿De qué estaba hablando? , era ilógico tratar de razonar con uno de sus pacientes, pero en este caso se trataba del Joker. El más loco de todos ellos, aunque, curiosamente era el único con el que podía entablar una conversación fluida y con sentido. El hecho de que el Joker no estuviera hilando la plática con elocuencia la estaba perturbando en cierto nivel.

"Yo traté de ayudarte", insistió Harleen tratando de ganar tiempo.

 _Estas muerta Harleen_.

¿Ayudarlo?, ¿Arrojarlo en un agujero y abandonarlo durante seis días era ayudarlo?, ¿Electrocutar su cuerpo hasta fundir su cerebro era ayudarlo?

"Oh Harleen, ¿Crees que te darán un premio?, una estrella brillante y la colgaran aquí ", dijo clavando su dedo índice unos centímetros abajo de la clavícula derecha de Harleen, "Para señalar que eres una buena doctora", abruptamente levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el techo.

"Para abrir los ojos, para que se conviertan de las tinieblas a la luz y del poder de Satanás a Dios, para que reciban el perdón de los pecados y una herencia entre los santificados por la fe en Mí" recitó a todo pulmón el Joker mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Harleen entrecerró los ojos, ¿De qué estaba hablando?, ¿Dónde había leído esas palabras antes?;

Para abrir los ojos, para que se conviertan de las tinieblas a la luz.

 _Tinieblas a la luz_

 _¡Oh Dios! en la sala de terapia de Shock._

Esas eran las palabras que alguien había pintado ahí.

Harleen no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero ya se estaba dando una idea. Trató de buscar en su mente alguna respuesta correcta pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Éste Joker era demasiado inestable e impredecible, estaba molesto y lo que era peor, si lo que decía era cierto, estaba enfadado con ella. Trató de aferrarse a la única esperanza que le quedaba de vida.

"¿Ayudarme?, ¡Tú!, ¡Tú me abandonaste en un agujero de ira y confusión!", gritó haciendo que ambos puños chocaran fuertemente en la pared uno en cada uno de sus costados y a la altura de su cara. El Joker inhaló sonoramente e hizo que las pupilas de sus ojos se escondieran tras sus párpados dándole un efecto dramático.

Había imaginado este momento tantas veces que no podía contener la emoción y el júbilo de finalmente tener a Harleen frente a él, vulnerable y lista para su muerte. Había tantas posibilidades, tantos resultados que no sabía cuál de todos escoger, debía ser una obra maestra.

Una cosa si tenía segura; debía de echar un último vistazo a esos ojos azules. Debía verlo una vez más y así liberarlo.

 _!Oh! el mundo sería tan perfecto una vez que por fin lo liberara._

Para hacer esto bien, era necesario contenerse un poco. Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojo visualizando la belleza que estaba a punto de crear, lentamente los abrió para encontrarse con la mirada de ella, firme, soberbia; sin miedo.

Eran nuevamente dos puertas listas para abrirse, y solo tenía que dar un pequeño empujón.

"¡I-interno número 6, de un paso atrás y ponga las manos en alto!", escuchó una voz que le ordenaba a sus espaldas.

Una mirada de reconocimiento atravesó la faz de Harleen, había llegado la caballería.

 _¿Crees que han venido a salvarte cuando no pudiste salvarte tú?_

El Joker se detuvo en seco escaneando la situación en milésimas de segundos, repentinamente apegó aún más su cuerpo al de Harleen provocando que éste chocara con fuerza en la pared de atrás. "Tenemos compañía", susurró directamente en su oído y dejando escapar una enorme sonrisa.

"¡¿Eres tú Jimmy?!", exclamó en tono juguetón.

¡De un paso atrás y ponga las manos en alto, ésta es su última oportunidad!", repitió el pobre guardia tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz sin mucho éxito.

"Jim, Jimbo, mi querido Jimbo, ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir a los adultos mientras están hablando?", dijo el Joker mientras ampliaba aún más su sonrisa maquiavélica, poco a poco recorrió con su mano el aire que circundaba la suave curva del rostro de Harleen deslizándola de arriba a abajo lentamente, con un dejo de candor solamente rozando el aire, sin hacer ninguna clase de contacto, hasta posarse exactamente frente a su corazón con la palma abierta.

"¡Con un demonio!, ¡Aléjese de la Doctora Quinzel!," gritó nuevamente Jimmy con desesperación en la voz.

En una fracción de segundo, el Joker cerró la palma de su mano alrededor del bolígrafo que Harleen había dejado en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, se giró rápidamente y clavó la punta del mismo exactamente en el centro de la frente de Jimmy, haciendo que un chorro de sangre empapara sus manos y pudiera sentir la calidez del líquido salpicar un costado de su rostro. Jimmy no alcanzó a emitir ningún sonido, el golpe había sido tan certero que solo provocó que Jimmy se retorciera y cayera al suelo sin vida.

El Joker dejó escapar otra risa.

"¿Qué te había dicho de interrumpir a los mayores Jimmy?", se acercó a donde yacía el cuerpo inerte del guardia y se inclinó en cuquillas para susurrarle al oído sonoramente, "Quédate quietecito en lo que la doctora Harleen y yo charlamos", con lentitud deliberada hizo que su mano recorriera un camino desde la frente de Jimmy hasta su pecho manchando el recorrido con la sangre que aún brotaba a borbotones de su frente.

"¡Buen chico!", felicitó el Joker al tiempo que se incorporaba de espaldas a Harleen. Y se sacudía las manos limpiándose en su uniforme de interno.

Posteriormente extendió ambos brazos a nivel de sus hombros.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho Harleen!" reprendió afable, colocando ambas manos en su cintura prosiguió, "No estuvo bien que invitaras amigos a nuestra fiesta".

Dejó escapar un suspiro, y movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda chasqueando su lengua. Estaba muy, muy enfadado: Consigo mismo por haberse distraído tanto con la doctora como para no notar que sus escurridizas manos habían llegado al botón de auxilio y enojado con Harleen por hacer que su muerte tuviera que ser un evento apresurado. Giró sobre sus talones gruñendo por lo bajo.

"Ahora solamente tenemos unos minutos antes de que llegue el resto de los invitados", rugió al tiempo que azotaba la palma de su mano en la pared, aprisionando el cuerpo de Harleen entre el suyo y el muro.

Entonces pudo ver como en aquellos ojos azules no había temor. No era lo que sus otros cientos de víctimas habían mostrado en su mirada antes de morir; el recelo, la duda, la aprensión.

Harleen ni siquiera tenía esa expresión en su rostro, en su lugar estaba una expresión impasible y contenida. Sus ojos no estaban mintiendo, éstos estaba abiertos casi en una expresión de sorpresa; en el fondo había una especie de sugestión.

Era aquella profundidad que había visto antes, pero esta vez en lugar de ser olas era como si él estuviera en medio del océano, rodeado por todas partes de más y más extensiones de masas acuáticas justo en medio de la nada. En medio de una soledad inmensa, como si poco a poco un agujero negro se comenzara a abrir de las profundidades y lo succionara. Litros y litros de azul lo comenzaban a inundar por todas partes, a cubrir el espacio sobre su cabeza; ahogándolo.

Aquellos ojos azules lo eran todo;

 _mare magnum, barullo, perplejidad, perturbación, caos_

Eran únicos, eran perfectos.

 _¿Cómo es que ésta criatura no puede sentir el temor?_

Tenía que acercarse, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de cubrir aquella distancia, para poder ver más de cerca, para sumergirse más profundamente.

 _¿Qué era aquello en su rostro?_

 _¿Valentía?_

 _¿Asombro?_

 _¿Fascinación?_

 _...anarquía..._

Conforme más se sumergía, más tenía aquella sensación de ahogarse en el océano, su respiración se hizo cada vez más profunda y agitada. Un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo como chispas que se encienden en cadena. Todas y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas estaban alerta. Estaba consciente de su existencia como nunca lo había estado antes.

Podía escuchar el ritmo de cada una de las células de su cuerpo al funcionar, podía escuchar la luz, los pensamientos de él, los pensamientos de ella. Podía incluso escuchar movimiento del aire que Harleen dejaba entrar y salir de su boca, probablemente resultado de la adrenalina. Parecía como si ésa fuera la fuente.

Todo aquello se mezclaba en una ruidosa sinfonía que no permitía distinguir un sonido del otro. Era estruendoso, estridente, estrepitoso, ruidoso, escandaloso; era demasiado. No le permitía ni siquiera entender sus propios pensamientos.

El Joker quien adoraba pasar horas y horas escuchando sus caóticos pensamientos, ahora estaba anhelando un poco de silencio y lo único que tenía que hacer era detener la fuente de todo eso.

Poco a poco hizo que su aliento se mezclara con el de ella, era la única manera de detenerlo, tenía que acercarse.

Pero el ruido aún estaba ahí, desesperado por silenciarlo, cerró la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella dando un primer toque lánguido y experimental. En aquel breve contacto pudo escuchar el silencio seguido de una extraordinaria explosión.

Eran como millones de voltios que salían de aquellos labios y electrocutaban a cada una de las células de su boca provocando una reacción en cadena que se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta las partes que ni siquiera él mismo conocía.

Era justo como aquella vez que Harleen lo había tocado, pero veinte veces más amplificada.

Por un segundo, dudó retirando sus labios de los de ella, pero al sentir que se le nublaba el sentido tuvo que forzarse a seguir el magnético camino que lo guiaba de vuelta a la boca de ella. Cerrando la distancia con una rapidez que el mismísimo Flash hubiera envidiado, chocando contra sus labios con una fuerza que hasta a él mismo terminó por sorprender.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos experimentando nuevamente aquel cúmulo de sensaciones, se volvía adictivo, algo lo impulsaba a presionar con más fuerza. Necesitaba más, aquello iba más allá de lo placentero, esto era completamente nuevo. Los labios de Harleen eran húmedos y suaves, tenían la forma perfecta para encajar con los suyos.

 _¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!_

Obedeciendo a una fuerza mayor que la de su propia voluntad, se atrevió a profundizar el contacto encontrándose con una fuerte resistencia a su paso, pero no iba a permitir que esto se terminara tan rápido, ejerciendo más presión con su cuerpo aprisionó el cuerpo de Harleen con el de él evitando así, que pudiera intentar escaparse.

Pero no fue suficiente, aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, aún no había suficiente unión. Pudo sentir como los puños de Harleen golpeaban sus antebrazos fuertemente y empujaban para hacer que cesara el contacto. Pero el Joker no lo iba a permitir, apresó ambas muñecas y las colocó sin mucha delicadeza a los costados de sus hombros contra la pared.

Inclinó su cabeza para poder tener más acceso a la boca de Harleen, pero su lengua se encontró nuevamente con una negativa. Ella comenzó a empujar fuertemente haciendo involuntariamente que sus caderas golpearan las de él, lo que le causó que una nueva descarga le recorriera el cuerpo. De haber sabido antes que para sentir más era necesario que más partes del cuerpo de Harleen lo tocaran, habría hecho esto desde el principio.

Su mano dejaron de sostener las muñecas de Harleen, y se deslizaron por debajo de su bata para buscar así el filo de su blusa.

La impaciencia lo invadió; estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros de sentir la piel desnuda de Harleen en las yemas de sus dedos. Casi podía sentir la perfecta y cremosa piel de ella en sus manos.

 _Ella era perfecta, hecha para él._

 _Harley, Harley, Harley, Harley_

 _Mi Harley._

 _Mía._

 _Harley Quinn._

Pero su burbuja se vio reventada cuando Harleen pudo colocar ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujó con aún más fuerza haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, alejándose de ella.

Por un segundo pudo sentir como el sentido se le iba, si antes había estado ahogándose, ahora realmente se estaba asfixiando, no había luz, no había firme bajos su pies. Nada.

Esto era cien, no, mil, veces peor que los electroshocks.

Con sus manos buscó algo con lo que pudiera apoyarse, pero éstas le fallaron, se sentía como si fuera a caer en la nada.

Desesperadamente buscó los ojos de Harleen, eran su única salvación. Pero los de ella estaban transformándose frente a él.

Se habrían completamente en un gesto de sorpresa, de repulsión, como si fueran a salirse de sus órbitas. Ella se llevó ambas manos temblorosas a la boca y respiró agitadamente con un gesto desencajado.

Comenzó a limpiársela con el dorso de éstas mismas como si algo le hubiera quemado o como si hubiera comido algo desagradable, sintiendo una humedad cálida en sus labios, una humedad roja que el Joker había dejado tras de sí. La perplejidad completamente visible en su rostro se transformó en una de asco, de repugnancia. Podía ver y sentir claramente la aversión y el aborrecimiento hacía él.

El cuerpo de ella se comenzó a convulsionar del asco, invadida por unas fuertes náuseas, rápidamente buscó el bote de basura que mantenían en aquella sala y se acercó corriendo. Dejándose caer de rodillas, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a descargar el escaso contenido de su estómago en él.

Las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas y se limitaba dejar escapar pequeños quejidos con cada arcada tratando de contenerse si éxito.

 _No, no, no, ¿Qué haces Harley?_

 _¿No ves que fue perfecto?_

 _Fue algo único._

 _Algo precioso._

 _¿No lo sentiste?_

 _¿Cómo puedes no sentirlo?_

Pero estaba más que claro.

Ella sentía asco.

Asco de lo que habían hecho.

Asco de su contacto.

Asco de _él_.

 _¿Cómo podía sentir eso?, ¿Cómo era posible que toda aquella perfección no la sintiera ella?, ¡¿Cómo?!_

Había sido magistral, magnífico, extraordinario, soberbio.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no le mentían, ella sólo sentía repulsión. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para asimilar aquella idea.

Debía haber algo más, algo que no había visto, algo que interrumpía su conexión con Harleen.

Trató de buscar desesperadamente una explicación.

Quizás era la emoción, aquella sensación era muy poderosa, probablemente Harleen al haber vivido en un ambiente tan... _normal_ toda su vida, no estaba acostumbrada a soportar aquella ola tan fácil cómo él.

Quizás éste era su primer beso, él había sido el primero en besarla y eso la había conmocionado.

Pero descartó aquella ridícula idea, Harleen era una mujer hermosa y madura. Su cerebro estaba buscando excusas para no asimilar la verdad y eso era algo que detestaba, eso sólo lo hacían _los normales_ , él era el Joker.

El Joker.

El único.

Un pensamiento cruzó como bala su mente; Él no era el único, no era el primer hombre en besarla, era ridículo pensar que sí. Otros la habían besado antes, otros habían sentido la perfección de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, otros habían recibido los besos de Harleen.

 _Libres._

 _Voluntarios._

Con otros no había tenido la misma reacción. Con otros no había estado vomitando del asco posteriormente.

 _Había otros hombres a los que había besado voluntariamente._

 _¿Acaso había buscado los labios de otros con anhelo, al igual que él había hecho con ella?_

 _No, no, no, ¡NO!_

La visión se le nubló, solamente era capaz de ver las llamas de la ira que lo comenzaba a consumir.

Era un enojo, un enfado insoportable que lo recorría y se burlaba de él.

Harleen era una estúpida, una mediocre, una idiota, una normal y corriente que no era capaz de ver nada. Era una ciega.

En breves segundos estuvo parado frente a ella, la atrajo del brazo y la hizo incorporarse sin muchos miramientos. Ella aún se encontraba débil y no opuso mucha resistencia. Le hizo mirarlo jalando sus cabellos y colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas.

 _Por favor, miénteme; ¿En verdad sientes asco?_

La expresión agotada de ella no había cambiado, le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza pero aún reflejaba repugnancia por él en su mirada.

El Joker dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido seguido de un fuerte grito de frustración.

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué no sientes el anhelo?_

Sin saber en qué momento, la ira se apoderó de él. El dorso de su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla de ella antes de que pudiera detenerla. La fuerza del impacto la hizo doblegarse de dolor pero él la obligó al levantar nuevamente el rostro jalando de sus cabellos.

 _¿Por qué no sientes lo perfecto de nuestra unión?_

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

 _¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes Harleen?_

Nuevamente su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla de ella. Sólo escuchaba risas, risas de quienes se burlaban de él.

Ella, indómita trató de incorporarse, pero su valentía solo consiguió que se enfadara más.

 _¡¿Cómo es que no lo ves?!_

 _No ves que..._

 _Due...le_

Los pasos de los guardias se escuchaban aproximarse, pero él no era capaz de ejecutar el plan de escape ya que estaba cegado por la ira.

La indignación le quemaba por dentro, lo hacía soltar rugidos casi animales, gruñidos, ronquidos, gritos. El rostro de ella se veía cansado, agotado, resignado. Sus preciosos ojitos azules lo miraron nuevamente haciendo que su respiración se acelerara aún más.

 _¡Detente!_

Su mano se levantó nuevamente lista para hacer contacto.

 _¡Detente!_

 _¿Acaso eres estúpido?, ¡Detente!, ¿Cómo puedes lastimar a Harleen?_

 _A Harleen. A tú Harley._

Una mano tomó la suya con firmeza y la torció de tal manera que esta quedara atrofiada en su propia espalda. Trató de oponer resistencia, pero pronto un cuerpo chocó con el de él con fuerza derribándolo en segundos.

No iba a rendirse, luchó contra aquello a pesar de que la punta del cañón de un rifle se le estaba encajando en el omoplato izquierdo. Trató de levantar la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo ya que una mano lo tomaba del pelo y no se lo permitía, con los pocos centímetros que logró levantarla pudo ver unos metros frente a él a Harleen quien dejaba recargar su espalda contra la pared y se deslizaba al suelo lentamente mientras cubría su boca con las manos para evitar que saliera el llanto que amenazaba con brotar a borbotones.

 _Pero es que...due..le_

Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de sentir como un dardo tranquilizante perforaba su piel fueron los bellos ojitos azules que se cerraban con una expresión de alivio.

Posteriormente solo pudo ver oscuridad.

Negra y enervante oscuridad.

Probablemente Harleen seguía molesta, se dijo abriendo los ojos para dejarse resbalar sin mucha ceremonia a un costado del catre para finalmente deslizarse al suelo entre risas perturbadas.

¿Qué remedio?

Mujeres siempre son mujeres, ¿no Jimmy?

Al menos Harleen era divertida, ¿Estaría riendo como él?

Ayer no había venido a verlo Harleen. Ayer tenían cita y no vino.

Debía salir de ahí, debía escapar. Gótica lo estaba esperando, la vida nocturna lo estaba esperando, sus negocios lo estaban esperando, Batman lo estaba esperando para jugar.

Bye, bye Arkham.

No había más tiempo para esperar a Harleen

Bye, bye, Harleen.

¿Estaría molesta?

 _Harley_

Dejó escapar un breve gemido para explotar en risa nuevamente.

¿En su casa?, ¿Le dolería su bella mejilla?

Lástima, lástima por ella.

Lástima por él.

Lástima por Jimmy.

Pero Jimmy era un gran amigo, ¿No?

Se contorsionó en el suelo para salir poco a poco de su camisa de fuerza, como una mariposa saliendo de la crisálida levantó la mano izquierda triunfalmente sacando una tarjeta. Una tarjeta que casualmente podía abrir y cerrar todas las celdas de aquella galera de Arkham.

Definitivamente Jimmy era su mejor amigo.

* * *

N/A: Hola!, para el que todavía tenga curiosidad quiero que sepa que estoy reeditando un poco esta historia. Palabras más o menos lo mismo. Solo que la historia necesita pulirse, no me he muerto, juro por mi alma que voy a terminar esta historia!

Y como escusa de por qué no había hecho nada, es que me acabo de graduar de la carrera y ya tengo mi título de Licenciatura ¡yupi!


	2. Chapter 2

Había aguantado 3 horas y 3 minutos desde la última vez que había pensado en Harleen, ¿O eran menos?

¿Qué importaba?

Ahora eran 0.

Respiró profundamente pero la costilla que tenía rota se le clavaba y le causaba dolor como el de los mil demonios.

Trató de reír, pero el tubo que tenía atravesado en la boca no se lo permitía.

Según los doctores había estado casi a un centímetro de que su pulmón terminara perforado, tenía la muñeca del brazo derecho rota y no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo a causa de la inflamación. Fuera de eso los raspones y moretones que le cubrían el cuerpo no eran la gran cosa.

Pero ¿Cuál era el problema?, después de todo las cosas siempre terminaban así al terminar una noche de jugar con Bats.

Estas eran las cosas malas de jugar con Bats, siempre terminaba con una buena golpiza y además de eso terminaba Arkham.

En realidad era gracioso; antes, mucho tiempo antes, haber estado recostado en ésta misma camilla le hubiera causado enfado o hubiera estado lleno de desesperación. Estar en Arkham habría sido un fastidio, un retardo para poder salir y seguir jugando con Bats por toda ciudad Gótica. Él no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para quedarse aquí por mucho.

Ahora, mucho tiempo después, comenzaba a cuestionar su sanidad. ¿Acaso había estado buscando a Bats inconscientemente?, ¿Acaso lo habría estado provocando con otro propósito además de un poco de diversión?

En parte sabía que sí.

Sí, lo había estado provocando. Los comentarios sobre la muerte del pajarito habían cruzado su boca antes de que los hubiera podido contener, aunque no era como si pensara mucho antes de hablar. Regularmente durante una noche de juegos con el murciélago pensar en lo que decía no era su prioridad número uno. Pero la saña, la malicia que había dejado escapar aquella noche no habían sido un producto más de la adrenalina y la emoción.

No, en realidad habían sido producto de meses y meses acumulados de tensión.

Al principio, cuando por fin había podido salir libre de Arkham, una sensación de naturalidad lo había apresado de inmediato. Muy en el fondo sabía que el Joker había nacido para esto; para correr libre y desenfrenado por las calles de Gótica en su auto deportivo, causando temor y destrucción a su paso.

Había bastado con tan solo una llamada para que Johnny se presentara frente a las puertas del manicomio de Arkham con una maleta de ropa lista para él y las llaves de su Lamborghini en mano. Ahora que finalmente podía usar sus ropas normales y no su regular uniforme de interno, se debatía si lo primero que debía hacer era prestar atención a su desatendido estómago y buscar algo bueno para comer, o ignorarlo e ir directo a uno de sus clubes para festejar.

Por fin, por fin libre, ¡Había extrañado esto tanto!

Le había hecho tanta falta salir a causar terror que seguramente aquella desesperación que lo ahogaba se debía a no haber podido escapar de aquellas mugrientas cuatro paredes con anterioridad. Podía sentirlo, cada uno de sus músculos gritaba por ser liberado y utilizado con la maestría para la que habían sido creados. Sin importar que su cuerpo había sido sometido a una de las peores hambrunas de su vida. Sus músculos que antes habían estado tonificados y firmes, ahora se pegaban con esfuerzo a sus huesos, lo que brevemente le hizo recordar que en otra mísera vida había un hombre que difícilmente podía presumir de carne en los huesos.

Suspiró alegremente por la nueva sensación de libertad

La desorganización, la anarquía, el desorden, todo aquello que su cuerpo anhelaba estaba tan cerca, no sentía que hubiera suficiente tiempo para destrozar todo lo que deseaba.

Por un segundo tuvo que ajustar su cuerpo, además de la reciente libertad su cuerpo tenía que ajustarse a otra nueva sensación; aquel huésped indeseado, aquella bestia de su interior estaba vibrando y rugiendo. Era tan demandante, tenía que ser alimentada cuanto antes.

Quería caos, caos, caos. Cuanto antes.

Rápido, una gratificación instantánea era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba fiesta, alegría, adrenalina. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que lo alejara del aburrido y soso Arkham, y que lo alejara de lo que ahí había dentro.

Las luminosas luces neón y la estruendosa música de uno de sus clubes lo harían más feliz que cualquier otra cosa, no había mejor medicina.

Cuando Johnny sacó su arma personalizada del maletín que guardaba en la parte trasera del auto y se la dio sin que el Joker se lo ordenara, no pudo evitar aullar de gusto al tener aquel pedazo de metal morado entre sus manos.

Sus largos dedos se ajustaron al nuevo peso del objeto, extendiéndose y cerrándose alrededor de él con fervor.

¡Al diablo con escoger entre una cosa u otra!

¡Esta noche tendría fiesta!

No supo exactamente a cuantos asesinó en su camino aquella noche, o a cuantos lugares asaltó, ni a cuántos edificios arrasó. Perdió y ganó armas indiscriminadamente.

Y lo mejor era que todo el mundo podía escucharlo.

Su risa, cada carcajada recorría las calles, en un eco estruendoso.

A pesar del repentino peso del monstruo oscuro que se había anidado en su pecho y de los ruidos que le hacían querer retorcerse, que le agitaba la respiración y no le permitía enfocarse. Por una noche, todo fue nuevamente como antes, todo fueron luces, destrucción y bullicio.

Por una noche pudo volver a ser quien había nacido para ser; el Joker.

Era el fin del reinado del murciélago.

Joker el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

El dueño, único dueño de Gótica.

Todo era perfecto.

Pero a la mañana siguiente trajo consigo un nuevo pensamiento.

 _Harleen_

Harleen, quien de una forma u otra se había transformado en un costumbre para su mente.

Tan solo despertar y abrir los ojos aquella mañana pudo sentir cómo su cabeza trabajaba por sí misma enviándolo nuevamente a su celda de Arkham. Probablemente era porque había amanecido tirado en el suelo como muchas de las noches de insomnio que pasaba en el manicomio. Su cerebro; acostumbrado al frío y sucio piso de Arkham, de manera inconsciente había asumido que se encontraba de regreso entre aquellas cuatro paredes y había comenzado a trabajar en un plan para escapar.

No cabe duda de que la costumbre hace al hábito, porque nada más abrir los ojos y pensar en que día era, la sensación de expectativa lo invadió:

Hoy era sábado, faltaba domingo, lunes, martes y el miércoles para poder volver a verla.

Pero se reprendió a sí mismo nada más terminar el pensamiento, Harleen ya no era parte de su vida, y si seguía pensando en ella no tendría más alternativa que ir a eliminarla. No acostumbraba dejar cabos sueltos, pero por haber sido _tan buena chica_ y por haberlo entretenido tanto tiempo en Arkham, con ella, había hecho una excepción a su reglas.

Pero aquella resolución había durado muy poco.

La situación escalaba de mal en peor; todo empeoró en la misma noche.

Había estado pasando las últimas horas en su sala privada en el club. Johnny y unos cuantos hombres de negocios desfilaban uno por uno con papeles, armas y droga en las manos tan solo unos segundos antes.

Haber pasado tanto tiempo en Arkham lo había hecho retrasarse en su agenda.

En su ausencia, había perdido unos cuantos negocios; una transacción de armas, unas cuantas entregas de Crack, el asalto al banco central de Gótica había sido un fracaso ya que Batman lo había trazado a tiempo y sus muchachos en Metrópolis habían tenido un encuentro con Superman. Todo esto, claro, sin contar con que el Pingüino se estaba queriendo pasar de listo y quería aprovecharse de la situación de él en Arkham para hacer migas con otros delincuentes de renombre y sabía de buena fuente que planeaba atacar uno de sus clubes la semana próxima.

Pasó horas y horas negociando con los hombres tratando de recuperar los cargamentos de armas y droga, reorganizando el asalto al banco, recontratando nuevos sirvientes y dando instrucciones a Johnny de lo que necesitaba para darle un escarmiento al Pingüino. Pero además de ello, en su mente iba formando un plan para provocar a Batsy; una bomba radioactiva no sonaba del todo mal.

Por suerte, la noche aún era joven y tenía luces, música y compañía de sobra para pasar el resto de la misma divirtiéndose.

Un par de bellas y hermosas bailarinas se habían acercado para exhibir sus encantos frente a él. No era común que el Joker permitiera semejante acción, de hecho Johnny se había acercado para preguntar al Jefe si era necesario descartarlas, pero con un movimiento despectivo de su mano lo hizo retirarse. Tomando en cuenta los pensamientos que invadían su mente últimamente, la compañía de mujeres bellas como aquellas eran una buena medicina.

¿No dicen por ahí que un clavo saca a otro?

A pesar de que no planeaba llevar a ninguna de ellas a la cama, no quitaba el hecho de que podía disfrutar apreciando visualmente del espectáculo. Era un hombre ocupado pero no ciego, además, ¿Quién era él para negarse a las chicas?

Ambas eran unas mujeres hábiles y expertas, sabían mover sus caderas con maestría, y cada uno de sus movimientos lo distraían perfectamente de otros indeseables pensamientos.

Rubí y Zafiro o algo así eran sus nombres. Ridículos.

Él no se molestaba en recordarlo, después de esta noche salían sobrando; solamente eran la morena y la pelirroja. Aunque se movieran perfectamente al compás de la música y aunque susurraran a su oído las palabras correctas halagándolo no eran más que cuerpos descartables.

Lo entretenían sus ocurrencias ya que una competía con la otra por su atención, después de todo ser el caramelo del Jefe era su verdadero objetivo.

No eran las primeras, cientos de mujeres antes se habían acercado a él con el objetivo de ser su juguete. Quién pudiera obtener ése título, tenía al jefe en su bolsillo y podía usar sus encantos femeninos para obtener un rango alto en las filas de hombres que trabajaban para el Joker; joyas, autos, diversión sin control. Todo aquello era lo que mujeres banales como ellas tenían como objetivo al acercase a una abominación cómo él, no era como si una mujer en sus cabales fuera a desear sexualmente al Joker, y mucho menos emocionalmente. No existía ninguna mujer capaz de eso.

De cualquier forma, el Joker jamás permitía que ninguna de ellas se acercara, no eran de su interés; todas eran sosas, aburridas, y sin chiste.

En cuanto a el sexo ni se diga;

A él nunca le había interesado realmente el sexo, y cuando su cuerpo le recordaba que tenía necesidades, prefería hacerse caso de ello personalmente. Aunque podía tener cualquier mujer con tan solo chasquear los dedos, todas ellas eran una complicación con la que no estaba dispuesto a navegar.

Una molestia.

Basura que no haría más que retrasar sus planes.

Tenía una ciudad que gobernar, y a un murciélago que fastidiar.

Mientras la morena se acurrucaba a su izquierda y la pelirroja a su derecha, dejó escapar un suspiro; no sabía cómo pero estaba surtiendo efecto. Poco a poco se perdía más en la sensación de los cuerpos calientes de ambas jóvenes, quienes no perdían la oportunidad de deslizar sus manos bajo la blanca camisa que apenas y le cubría el pecho.

Un ronroneó luchó por escaparse de su garganta, cuando repentinamente, sintió que una mirada se clavaba en él enervándolo. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió los ojos y buscó la fuente de aquel que se atrevía a perturbarlo en su momento de relajación.

Desde la ubicación privilegiada que había escogido deliberadamente como su sala de negocios, sus ojos escanearon inmediatamente el lugar, pasando revista de todos y cada uno de los detalles que había en el club.

Pero sin éxito, entre la multitud que bailaba y disfrutaba a sus pies no podía ver quién era aquella persona que se atrevía a molestarlo, sin embargo, aquella sensación de ser observado no desaparecía.

Parpadeó lentamente esperando que esta acción desapareciera aquella sensación, pero no lo logró.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, fastidiado llevó su mano a la culata de la pistola que guardaba en su antebrazo. Si no encontraba al culpable, iba a comenzar a dispararle a todos los presentes para deshacerse del estúpido que lo estaba perturbando.

Pero esta vez, al abrirlos, sus ojos se toparon alguien entre la multitud; cabellos dorados que caían libremente, piel blanca y tersa que brillaba bajo los reflectores del establecimiento, gafas pesadas y oscuras que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos azules que no abandonaban los suyos.

 _Harleen_

Debía de ser una mentira, pero las marcas azules, moradas y negras que ataviaban su cara eran evidencia de que no. Aquellas marcas eran perfectas; únicas, adornaban su rostro en señal de que él había dejado su marca en ella, de que nadie más podía marcarla de la manera en que él lo había hecho.

 _¿Harley?_

Aquellos preciosos ojos, en lugar de ser calmados y afables como lo eran regularmente cuando se dirigían a él, irradiaban ira y disgusto. A unos cuantos metros de él Harleen permanecía inmóvil, molesta, con ambas manos cerradas en puño a sus costados entre el mar de gente que la rodeaba.

Se tomó un segundo para apreciar su perfecta figura; sus pechos, su breve cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas, estaba enfundada en un vestido negro y dorado con patrones de rombos, cadenas y pulseras de oro rodeaban su bello cuello y brazos.

Definitivamente era una visión del cielo, pero el gesto de ella, lleno de ira era lo que dominaba la pintura.

 _¿Estás molesta Harleen?_

 _¿Molesta conmigo?_

Contuvo una carcajada; Harleen estaba fastidia con él. Ella no había dejado de importunar su mente desde que escapó de Arkham y ahora aparecía aquí, en su club; en su imperio y encima de todo, indignada. ¡La ironía de la situación!

Bueno, si ella necesitaba algo de él, tendría que acercarse para pedirlo. Una sonrisa macabra se apoderó de su boca, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino La sonrisa. Aquella que indicaba que estaba listo para jugar, listo para cometer alguna atrocidad.

Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a la pequeña doctora que se acercara, que tenía permiso de entrar en sus aposentos. Pero ella permaneció inmóvil, se mantuvo sosteniendo su mirada con una tensión electrizante inundando la distancia entre él y ella.

Durante unos breves segundos pareció que la atención de ella se desviaba de un lado a otro como comprendiendo lo que ambas de sus acompañantes hacían acariciando su cuerpo, pero velozmente regresó a él. Sin más, Harleen giró sobre sus talones y se perdió entre la multitud.

Rápidamente y sin mucha delicadeza el Joker empujó a ambas mujeres lejos de él, la fuerza con la que hizo el movimiento provocó que ambas cayeran al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa. El Joker no prestó atención a las protestas de ambas mujeres y se levantó para ir tras Harleen.

Probablemente la misma indignación que había estado exhibiendo Harleen unos segundos antes se apoderó de él.

Aquella pequeña boba no era capaz de aprender de sus errores, se atrevía a desobedecer sus mandatos nuevamente. Era una malagradecida; después de lo que pasaron juntos en Arkham y que él le hubiera perdonado la vida, se atrevía desobedecer otra de sus órdenes.

Lo ideal era que Harleen debía estar expectante y dispuesta a complacer todos sus deseos, lista para acatar todas y cada una de sus órdenes. Éste había sido siempre su propósito al tratar con ellas. Pero la vena rebelde de la doctora siempre se interponía; esta tendencia a ignorarlo estaba condenada a desaparecer, y él se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera.

A pasos largos y firmes se dirigió a dónde ella había estado unos segundo antes tratando de no perder el rastro dorado de su cabello. Empujó a los bailarines y a la gente sin mucha ceremonia, como si estuviera abriéndose paso en el mar, pero Harleen se le había adelantado y caminaba con rapidez en dirección a uno de los interminables y obscuros pasillos de su club. Sin duda, asumiendo que por ahí se encontraba la salida.

Acelerando el paso no tardó en alcanzar a Harleen en un giro de aquellos pasillos, en un lugar más aislado donde la música del antro no alcanzaba a inundar el ambiente. Harleen aún le sacaba unos centímetros de distancia, un gruñido se apoderó de su garganta y sin poder evitarlo la llamó.

"¡Harleen!", exclamó con un tono de advertencia en la voz, no lo dijo, pero la orden de detenerse estaba implícita.

Ella pareció captar la idea ya que se detuvo en el acto, sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta bruscamente quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia del mismísimo Joker. El enfado aún estaba apoderado de su expresión y parecía estar respirando agitado, extrañamente parecía que su respiración coordinaba con la de él.

Por un segundo el Joker se detuvo a pensar en lo maravilloso que era que sin tener necesidad de usar las palabras, ella pudiera entenderlo. Pero, ¿Qué no siempre había sido así?, desde el principio, desde que pusieron los ojos uno en el otro había habido cierto entendimiento. Tal vez aquella era la razón por la que una doctora mediocre como Harleen había llamado su atención.

Intencionalmente, se inclinó un poco sobre ella para dejar en claro quién tenía la posición de poder, él le había permitido jugar en su terreno de juego, pero a Harleen no le debía de quedar duda de que él era el rey.

Ella, como siempre, sostuvo su mirada con valentía. Naturalmente, no podía haber sido de otra forma, de no haberlo hecho, el Joker la habría matado en el acto. De no haberlo hecho, ésta Harleen no le hubiera interesado mantener viva en lo absoluto, no hubiera sido Harleen, su Harleen, _Harley_.

Pero su Harleen, como siempre, estaba a la altura de las circunstancias y lo complació sosteniendo su mirada sin titubear, sin dejar flaquear ni un centímetro el enfado que se incubaba en su cabecita.

De cerca, el Joker podía apreciar en su rostro tenía las marcas hinchadas y frescas que él había puesto en ella, hacían una extrañamente armoniosa combinación con su tersa piel blanca. A cualquier otro ver su rostro maltratado le hubiera causado lástima u horror, pero para él eran sencillamente hermosas, eran una marca de él sobre ella, una evidencia de que nadie en éste mundo era lo que él era para ella, aquellas marcas solamente actuaban realzando aún más su belleza ante sus ojos.

"Harleen", llamó el Joker con una voz grave y cálida, ligeramente distraído por la visión que estaba apreciando, "Mi querida Doctora Quinzel" llamó nuevamente balanceándose un poco sin dejar de encararla. "¿A qué debemos tu visita en mi...muy...humilde morada?", preguntó abriendo los brazos señalando implícitamente todo el establecimiento.

Harleen se quedó quieta y siguió mirándolo retadora sin hacer ningún intento por contestar la pregunta. El Joker, por el contrario se estaba impacientando, no sabía la razón, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz con urgencia.

"Dime Harleen, ¿Por qué el pequeño conejito, vino saltando a la boca del lobo?", gruño el hombre casi bestialmente.

"Y a ti, ¿Qué más te da lo que yo haga?", respondió Harleen finalmente en un tono desafiante, como si las palabras le causaran un mal sabor en la boca. El resentimiento en ellas era palpable.

El Joker por el contrario, sintió una ola de júbilo al recibir ésta respuesta, hinchó su pecho lleno de orgullo y dejó salir una carcajada sarcástica.

"¡Oh!, un conejito con garras" , se burló el Joker para provocar aún más la ira de Harleen. Ella no lo decepcionó ya que su expresión era clara y nítida; podía leerla como un libro a la vez que la postura de ella se hacía más desafiante.

"Estas abusando de mi bondad" advirtió él alejándose un poco.

"¿Qué bondad?", retó ella descuidadamente.

"Yo, te dejé vivir aquella noche en Arkham. Hoy...vienes a buscarme, en mi propia casa, para provocarme", respondió el Joker.

"¿Provocarte?, ¿Estas tan lleno de ti que no se te ocurrió pensar que fui yo la que vino aquí para pasar un buen rato y fuiste tú el que se interpuso en mi camino?, ¿Cómo iba a saber que tú ibas a ser dueño de todo esto y que te iba a encontrar aquí revolcándote con esas..." refutó dejando salir una palabra sobre otra como si no pudiera detener la letanía de reclamos que salía de su boca. El Joker comenzó a reír sonoramente echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¡Esas!...¡¿Esas qué Harleen?!", urgió a Harleen a que completara.

"Esas..."

"¿Esas zorras?, ¿Perras?...¿Prostitutas?", preguntó venenoso. Ella se limitó a voltear la cara acalorada.

 _¿Enfadada Harleen?_

 _Mírame, déjame ver el caos en tus ojos._

 _Mírame, mírame, ¡mírame!_

Harleen parecía ligeramente sonrojada, como si el hecho de que él lo dijera en voz alta lo hiciera más real y sonara ridículo ante ambos pares de oídos.

"Dilo Harleen..." urgió el Joker acercándose hasta quedar a centímetro de su rostro."Dilo, dilo, dilo..."

Ella lo volvió a encarar diciéndole con la mirada que se callara, pero su cara era cien por ciento transparente para él.

 _Dilo Harleen._

 _Di que sientes envidia de ellas._

"Di lo que piensas Harleen, di que no quieres que ellas me toquen" ,susurró casi sobre sus labios, "Dilo, dilo, dilo..." presionó el Joker aún más.

Harleen parecía hipnotizada por los ojos de él y parecía haberse quedado sin aliento. Él trató de inhalar a través de su boca el aliento de ella a la vez que seguía con su discurso.

"Di que sientes celos de ellas...di que fuiste una necia aquella noche en Arkham..."

Ella pareció ceder repentinamente ante la presión, completamente embrujada en el momento, dejó escapar un "Sí..." apenas audible, pero él pudo escucharlo claramente.

"Di la verdad, di que lo sentiste tú también... "

"Si..."

"Di que fue perfecto...

"Si..."

"Di que nuestra unión fue perfecta..."

"Lo fue..."

"Di que desear acariciarme como ellas..."

"Si..."

"Di que deseas besarme nuevamente", impuso aún más el Joker

"Si..."

"Harleen, si no hubieras sido tan estúpida...tan...tan estúpida yo hubiera cumplido tu deseo" susurró burlón.

"Yo deseo..."

"Estar como ellas...Estar acurrucada en mi pecho, si tan sólo no hubieras sido tan idiota Harleen".

Consideró por un segundo hacerla humillarse más por su contacto, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, el Joker cerró los ojos y se dispuso a terminar con la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella; únicamente para tocar aire.

Desconcertado abrió los ojos, y no pudo contener la confusión al darse cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie frente a él. Negándose a creerlo, se dio la vuelta para escanear sus alrededores pero con el mismo resultado, estaba completamente solo en aquel callejón oscuro.

"¡Harleen!", gritó enfurecido, pero nadie contestó a su llamado.

Se quedó perplejo, ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido?, ¿Cómo podía haberse desvanecido en la nada cuando hace unos segundos ambos habían estado casi tocándose?. Encolerizado caminó rápidamente en dirección al bullicio pensando que probablemente ella había huido por ahí.

Pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible.

Sabía que Harleen nunca había estado ahí realmente, nunca había sentido su aliento sobre sus labios, nunca se había puesto celosa de aquellas mujeres y nunca le había rogado por un beso.

Jamás habían estado a unos milímetros de tocarse nuevamente.

Todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Su mente le había jugado un truco sucio.

Él era perfectamente consciente de que ella jamás hubiera permitido aquel beso, eso había quedado muy claro en aquella ocasión en Arkham cuando se había alejado de él completamente asqueada.

Supo que aquel anhelo que había sentido no había sido real.

Y por alguna razón, el saberlo lo hizo enfadarse aún más.

Todo aquello era ridículo, humillante, absurdo y aún así, cuando regresó a su sala privada ver a la morena y a la pelirroja ahí presentes le provocó una sensación tan desagradable que tuvo que sacar su arma y clavó una bala en la cabeza de ambas mujeres.

Estaba terriblemente enfadado, aquellos cuerpos asquerosos lo habían tocado, sucias prostitutas le habían hecho pervertir la pureza del caos en su mente. Mujeres asquerosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y comenzó a patear los cuerpos sin vida.

Lo estúpido de la situación lo hizo reírse descontroladamente. Después de todo, nadie mejor que el Joker para entender el lado cómico de la situación.

El escenario era risible.

¡Qué más daba!, seguramente todo era producto del aburrimiento. Fácilmente pudo dejar el incidente de lado, lo que realmente necesitaba no era Harleen.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era una noche causando estragos en Gótica, se dijo a sí mismo mientras cargaba nuevamente su arma y metía su navaja especial en su bolsillo.

El incidente no se podía repetir.

Y nada mejor que llamar a Bats para invitarlo a jugar un rato.

Ahora, recostado en aquella camilla de la sala de servicios médicos de Arkham no le hacía tanta gracia la situación.

No era común que el Joker reconociera un error, después de todo, el Joker era perfecto, el Joker nunca se equivocaba. Pero como de unos meses a la fecha nada había sido normal, su cabeza se reprendió por las acciones de aquella noche.

Nunca debió de haber salido a festejar ni a provocar a Batman.

Lo que debió haber hecho aquella noche, era tomar las llaves de su auto, conducir directamente a Arkham, conseguir la ubicación de la doctorcita y vaciar su pistola en la perfecta cabecita de Harleen.

Pero no lo había hecho, en su lugar se había ido a correr como estúpido junto a Batman.

Probablemente de ésa manera él podría haber seguido su vida como siempre y no estaría aquí completamente batido.

Pero no, había sido un crédulo; como un adicto había creído que lo podía controlar y que eso no se volvería a repetir. Se había estado engañando a sí mismo.

Desde aquel día Harleen comenzó a aparecer indiscriminadamente con voluntad propia.

Al principio había sido periódicamente, cuando estaba cansado y el bullicio de la fiesta era demasiado. En aquellos momentos había sido capaz de controlarlo o a al menos ignorarlo.

A veces, mientras discutía con algunos clientes, ella entraba a la sala con su usual aplomo. Ataviada en sus clásicas ropas serias que utilizaba durante sus sesiones y su cabello recogido estrictamente. Los pequeños conjuntos de blusas y faldas rectas pero cortas, que bordeaban casi lo inadecuado para el trabajo que muchas veces lo habían distraído durante las terapias. Pero lo que siempre acababa por hacerlo perder la concentración eran los zapatos que utilizaba, siempre finos, altos y de colores llamativos, completamente inapropiados para el trabajo. Hacían lucir sus piernas como si éstas fueran interminables.

Y casualmente siempre que aparecía frente a él, el Joker no podía evitar echar un vistazo para saber que par había escogido su cerebro para llamar su atención.

Cuando estaba rodeado de gente, discutiendo sus negocios, ella no hablaba con él. Solamente se limitaba a caminar hasta dónde él se encontraba y se sentaba junto a él. Muchas veces recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y se acomodaba bajo el cobijo de su brazo extendido, rara vez dejando posar su cabeza en su hombro inmovilizándolo.

Y por alguna extraña razón a pesar de que conscientemente sabía que ella no estaba ahí, evitaba a toda costa mover ese brazo mientras hablaba con sus asociados para no perturbarla, como si en verdad el peso de ella sobre él lo frenara.

Estas eran la visiones que más le gustaban, cuando ella no decía nada y sólo se quedaba viéndolo a los ojos o se acercaba a él acurrucándose a uno de sus costados. De cierta forma había algo de tranquilidad en aquella visión, y cuando finalmente le daba la gana forzar a sus cerebro a comportarse y la visión desaparecía no lo invadía el deseo de matar a alguien.

Pero había otras ocasiones, en las que la presencia ficticia de Harleen lo hacía querer arrancarse la piel de un tajo.

Ocasiones cómo cuando estaba conduciendo su auto a toda velocidad por las calles y ella aparecía en el asiento del copiloto. En aquellas ocasiones aparecía vestida con su clásica bata de laboratorio y sus notas en mano, leyéndolas con una atención ajena a lo que la rodeaba, como si no le importara que cualquier mal viro en el volante la enviaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Entonces, ella levantaba la mirada y lo saludaba alegremente, como lo hacía siempre que lo veía cuando lo encontraba en su consultorio. Pero al voltearlo a ver su expresión cambiaba a una completamente seria y no le dirigía la palabra igual que aquella vez que se habían conocido.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", solía preguntar con una voz seria y monótona.

 _¿Nombre?, ¿Por que necesita a un nombre?._

El Joker apretaba con más fuerza el volate del auto gruñendo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era ésa?, o lo que era peor. ¿Por qué se iba a rebajar a darle una respuesta a una alucinación?

No tenía ningún sentido, sin embargo Harleen suspiraba y le dedicaba una mirada llena de lástima.

"No me extraña...", decía con un tono resignado.

 _¿Estás decepcionada Harleen?_ , pensaba invariablemente. Aún y cuando sabía que aquello no era más que productode su imaginación.

 _Sientes lástima... no te das cuenta, soy perfecto._

 _El Joker es perfecto._

 _El Joker es lo que soy._

Pero las peores era cuando pasaba varias noches sin dormir encerrado en su oficina, arrojado completamente sobre los planos de un nuevo designio para aterrorizar a Gótica y a Batman.

Horas y horas de productivos planes, uno tras otro sin tregua.

En esas ocasiones, Harleen aparecía abriendo la puerta de su estudio sin preguntar, cosa que nadie tenía permitido, ni siquiera Johnny. Y cuando algún ingenuo se atrevía a hacerlo el Joker rápidamente lo derribaba con un disparo de su arma. Pero cuando veía entrar a Harleen, alcanzar su arma era la última de las ideas que cruzaban su mente.

Ella se movía con tanta naturalidad en su espacio que parecía difícil no pensar que pertenecía allí. Tranquila, serena y llena de aplomo.

Él, a pesar de haber sido deprivado del sueño durante días no podía más que apreciar la visión que ella le ofrecía, su mente generalmente la había enfundado en un vestido alto y atrevido que le dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas expuestas. Otras muy raras veces, estaba envuelta únicamente con una camisa extrañamente familiar y en éstas ocasiones su cara siempre aparecía llena de moretones recordándole lo que él le había hecho en Arkham antes de escapar, el Joker no podía decidir si eran hermosas o solamente interferían en la obra maestra que era su rostro.

Ella se limitaba a sonreír y a levantar un envase de pudding como el que le había dado de comer en aquella ocasión.

Se acercaba al borde de su escritorio y comenzaba a cucharear el postre, no sin antes preguntarle ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Y a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que no le contestara, que solo era producto de su imaginación, él siempre terminaba por explicarle su plan a detalle haciendo énfasis en los puntos importantes y en los puntos culminantes con entusiasmo.

Sus ademanes eran vastos y expresivos, utilizaba gestos y chistes para hacer una exposición amena, trataba de hacerla reír, ¡Casi podía escuchar su risa melodiosa!, de demostrar lo maravilloso que sería si los viera, que pudiera presenciar todo su genio en acción.

 _Mírame Harleen._

 _Mírame._

Ella siempre escuchaba atenta mientras comía un poco del postre en sus manos. Pero cuando él terminaba de hablar generalmente con una frase que involucraba la muerte de cientos de personas o Batman, la expresión de Harleen se transformaba de una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba casi toda la habitación para endurecerse inmediatamente, como si estuviera contrariada.

Esto generalmente lo hacía comenzar a gruñir y a enojarse con Harleen por llevarse consigo aquella sonrisa, se levantaba enfadado de sus silla y arrojaba todo el contenido de éste al suelo, sin importarle que algo se dañara.

Justo cuando cerraba sus puños y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, Harleen suspiraba y se sentaba parsimoniosamente en el escritorio. Alzaba su mirada inmutable y le ofrecía con la cuchara un poco de " _Puddin"._

Cuanto esto sucedía, toda la ira se drenaba como por arte de magia y se inclinaba obedientemente para probar un bocado, solamente para acabar tragando aire.

Al principio estas visiones le provocaban ira.

Por dejarse dominar por sus subconsciente, por no tomarse la molestia de ir a eliminar a la doctora Quinzel.

Pero con el tiempo, comenzaron a hacerse algo cotidiano en su vida y las noches en las que no las tenía no podía conciliar el poco sueño que le permitía su insomnio.

Hasta que un día tuvo suficiente.

Como por arte de magia se detuvieron las visiones.

Y eso en lugar de ser algo bueno acabó por realmente desconcertarlo.

En su mente entró una duda, ¿Qué tal si ocurría como su pasado?, ¿Qué tal si la estaba olvidando?

Se hubiera sentido aliviado, pero las palabras de Harleen aquella vez en el asilo lo hicieron desesperar.

Sus recuerdos podían ir desvaneciéndose poco a poco, convirtiéndose uno por uno en solo piezas, como su vida antes del incidente con los químicos en ACE. Si estaba olvidando a Harleen, pronto sus memorias de ella se volverían confusas y debilitantes.

¿Qué tal si comenzaba a perder la noción de ella?

¿Qué tal si ya no podía recordar cómo era Harleen?

Su voz, sus manos.

 _¿Qué tal si en sus recuerdos sub stituía su rostro por el de otra?_

 _Tal vez nunca podría recordar la sensación de su contacto._

Podía alejarse de ella, dejarla atrás, pero no olvidarla.

Al menos la bestia no se lo permitía, exigía alimento, exigía un poco de caos.

Extraviado, envió a Ted, uno de sus empleados a seguirla necesitaba que le trajera información sobre ella. Todo lo que hubiera que saber sobre ella, sus horarios, sus familiares, sus amigos, los lugares a los que frecuentaba.

Todo.

Cuando Ted puso una gruesa carpeta sobre su escritorio a la mañana siguiente, no resistió el impulso de abrirla de inmediato. Comenzó a leer frenético, tratando de absorber cada una de las palabras en el papel, grabándolas en su mente aun que éstas fuera escasas.

Las fotos del archivo trajeron un alivio; aún no había olvidado su rostro. Podía ver claramente como ella no lo había olvidado tampoco, ¿Cómo podría?

Las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo aún no se desvanecían. Si antes había dudado un poco de la brusca fuerza que había empleado en ella ahora estaba aliviado. En combinación con la blanca piel de ella, éstas tardarían unos meses más en desaparecer.

Deslizó uno de sus dedos por el papel.

Aún debía de recordarlo, a pesar de volver a su rutina, ella no podría olvidarlo. Cada vez que se veía al espejo su huella estaba ahí y todo el mundo en Arkham lo sabía, cada vez que hablaba con el inepto del Dr. Jeremiah, cada vez que hablaba con algún loquito, cada vez que algún hombre se le acercara sabrían que el Joker dejó su marca ahí.

 _Ningún hombre en Gótica se atrevería a tocar lo que era del Joker._

 _Nadie más podía acercarse a Harleen, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho él._

 _Nadie sabía lo que él sabía ahora de ella, nadie excepto...excepto Ted._

Nadie debía conocer la vida íntima de Harleen, solamente él lo tenía permitido. Sacó su navaja del bolsillo y la lanzo con fuerza directo al corazón de Ted quien calló sin vida al suelo.

Nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A. ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL QUE PUEDEN INCOMODAR AL LECTOR.

3...3...2...3..1, ¿Cuánto?...¿Cuánto tiempo se iba a perder?

Segundos, minutos, horas, días...meses para su reunión y Harleen no se dignaba a venir.

Esto era nada más que una pérdida.

 _Ven, ven, ven._

Eso era lo que estaba haciendo; perdiendo el tiempo.

Perdiendo el tiempo, pasando las horas y horas recostado en aquella camilla y el monstruo seguía hambriento.

Harleen no había venido, ¿Seguía molesta?

Harleen era una estúpida, no entendía que nadie...

 _nadie..._

 _¿Nadie?..._

 _Nadie iba a venir. Harleen no iba a venir..._

El Joker rió por dentro, el tubo en su boca aún no le permitía hacer un sonido. Pero la ironía de la situación lo ameritaba.

Aquella noche...la noche en la que Ted había muerto, el Joker había comenzado a comprender que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Y era un tiempo que pasaba pensando en Harleen y el Joker actuaba como si tuviera tanto como para desperdiciarlo. Había tantas cosas que hacer, tanto caos que esparcir por la ciudad...un Batman para jugar.

Si las visiones de Harleen se habían detenido, tenía que haber dado gracias a todo el poder y la voluntad que le había permitido suprimir aquellas ridículas fantasías. El Joker debía de ser libre, abierto y desenfrenado ya que para eso era para lo que había sido creado. Para jugar y gastar bromas, hacerlas de lo más divertidas y hacer entender a lo demás que debían aprender a reírse de la vida. Después de todo la vida solamente era un chiste.

El Joker vivía para provocar, tenía que vivir para sus principios; _violencia, violencia, violencia...Caos._

No existía para vivir atado a una tonta ilusión.

Harleen era una boba, una corriente, nada especial. Aquella inusual fijación...la sujeción era solamente un producto que su mente había creado después de pasar tanto tiempo en Arkham, alguna ilusión derivada de las terapias de shock, las horas de hambruna, los momentos de esparcimiento. Todas ellas no eran más que una secuela de las experiencias pasadas que olvidaría con el tiempo.

Su mente había sido contaminada y poco a poco estaba siendo purgada de la ridícula idea de la Doctora Harleen Quinzel.

En aquel momento se sentía capaz de verlo claramente; nunca hubo caos en sus ojos, todo había sido una mentira para entretener a su hambrienta necesidad de violencia y entretenimiento. Había buscado un señuelo, un proyector para canalizar todas sus energías que regularmente utilizaba en ocasionar caos y destrucción para fabricar un escape en el cual invertir todo el terror que su cuerpo le urgía a sembrar.

No era mucho lo que pedía; cientos de muertos llenos de dolor, miedo y que todas esas insignificantes vidas tengan un horrible final.

Era obvio que por no haber matado a Harleen aquella noche, había ocasionado una irregularidad en el patrón, alterando su sistema provocó que se manifestaran las ganas de asesinar suprimidas. Es como cuando se sube a la montaña rusa y se esta ansioso por que el vertiginoso viaje comienza y en lugar del esperado viaje, te hacen bajar por fallas técnicas. La frustración, la emoción acumulada no deja más que con una opción:

¡Deshacerse todos!

Aquella noche, junto al cadáver de Ted pudo ver la luz. Después de todo nada mejor que un asesinato a sangre fría para aclarar la mente.

Un alivio enorme recorrió su cuerpo repentinamente, el alivio de la comprensión. Se sentía alegre por dar con una verdad única a la que ya había llegado hace tiempo.

¡La vida no era más que una gran broma!

¡Eso debía ser!, Sólo había necesitado cambiar un poco el ángulo de la situación para darse cuenta que la broma era que se había fijado en algo tan estúpido como la Dra. Quinzel.

 _La idiota de Harleen_

Ni siquiera valía la diversión de matarla.

Dejó escapar una risa.

¿Por qué otra razón habrían desaparecido las visiones tan fácilmente?, Si Harleen fuera tan importante como su cerebro le había querido hacer creer, no hubiera sido tan sencillo suprimir la necesidad de matarla.

Esto no era como con Batman. Batman era capaz de mantenerle al borde y en expectativa. Con Harleen era totalmente diferente.

El Joker contempló un instante el cuerpo de Ted, frío, tendido en el suelo. No había matado a Ted por Harleen, lo había hecho porque Ted era un terrible empleado. Es decir, ¿Qué clase de basura era ésa? El Joker pide una investigación y traen una carpeta de fotografías, montones de fotografías en lugar de información.

Pura basura.

Era tan difícil encontrar buenos empleados hoy en día. La mayoría son desleales, poco confiables y holgazanes como Teddy, pensó al tiempo que lanzaba dardos una y otra vez el cuerpo inerte de Ted.

Bueno, no era del todo su culpa. Probablemente la vida de Harleen era tan insignificante que no era posible llenar un reporte con ella.

Se levantó abruptamente para ocupar su vista en un lugar en el escritorio próximo en s oficina y dirigió su vista un segundo a los papeles que tenía despedregados por toda la mesa. Comenzó nuevamente a pasar sus dedos por el suave papel trazando los contornos de la figura de Harleen casi amorosamente; su cabello, su figura, incluso su brazo enyesado. Solamente eran fotografías de Harleen, subiendo y bajando de un carro destartalado, Harleen comiendo, Harleen platicando con alguien en Arkham.

Tantas y tantas fotos de Harleen...

Pero en la fotos había información...

A Harleen le gustaban los dulces, ¿Quién pone tanto azúcar en su café?.

Y en especial, a Harleen le gusta la goma de mascar. Había muchas fotos de ella comprando goma de mascar en el mismo puesto frente al parque.

Había que admitir que se veía...tan...pequeña, parecía una niña, haciendo burbujas de chicle.

Harleen de compras.

Harleen mirando con anhelo uno de los escaparates de las boutiques de la avenida central.

Harleen entrando a su casa.

Había tantas, tantas..fotos de Harleen.

¡Esta era una investigación inútil!, ¡Inútil!, ¡Inútil!, se dijo rompiendo los papeles en pedazos. No necesitaba ninguna foto.

Ted era un inútil.

No podía seguir entreteniéndose con estupideces, tenía caos que planear. El Joker se levantó lentamente de su silla y se inclinó lentamente hasta que su frente hizo contacto con la fría superficie de la madera y los fragmentos de papel dispersos.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Debía seguir planeando la forma de hacer sufrir a Bats.

Se había deshecho del pajarito pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba reducir su mente, hacerla caer en el fondo del precipicio, que rompiera ésa barrera que lo hacía creer que podía aferrarse a la sanidad.

¿Cómo podía cuando la sanidad es solamente una ilusión?

Tenía que hacerlo caer. Pero había desperdiciado valioso tiempo pensando en la mediocre de Harleen en lugar de ocuparse de Bats.

De hecho, la última vez que lo había visto Bats se veía muy bien, demasiado bien.

Se carcajeó con ganas, ¿Acaso estaba haciendo ejercicio?, le vendría bien un poco de sol.

Aunque por otra parte...¿Quién era él para hablar?

Después de todo, su magnífica tez pálida no iba a cambiar jamás. Su piel blanca como el papel nunca se veía influenciado por los rayos solares. Pero no lo necesitaba, después de todo él tenía clase, al menos más clase que Bats, no se andaba paseando en calzoncillos negros y disfraz de murciélago.

Cuando él se vestía utilizaba un número más refinado, más gángster suave y llamativo que fetiche de vampiro sexual sadomasoquista.

¡Ah los chicos de hoy en día!

Y hablando de chicos, si sus fuentes no le mentían el nuevo y mejorado chico pájaro había salido a patrullar con mamá gallina. ¡Bah! antes era más divertido, ahora usaba sus pantalones de adulto y con sus ropas de chico grande. Aún así...en mejores condiciones que su reemplazo...

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha_

Para éstas alturas ya debía ser comida para los gusanos ¿No?

Muy decepcionante, pensó al tiempo que vaciaba el contenido de la carpeta en el bote de basura metálico que conservaba bajo su escritorio. Necesitaba deshacerse de aquellos desechos rápidamente por lo que comenzó a saquear sus cajones, sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde había dejado...?, por suerte recordó el incontrolable hábito que asaltaba a Teddy cada vez que estaba en su presencia. Era un chico algo nerviosos, nerviosos e inútil. Había sido una buena idea asesinarlo. Ted siempre se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a fumar, seguramente él tendría unos fósforos.

Caminó a hasta dónde estaba su cuerpo desfigurado, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a saquear sus bolsillos para encontrarla pequeña cajita que buscaba.

"Bueno Teddy, dicen por ahí que no hay mejor manera de morir que rápido, yo pienso lo contrario, ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgarte?, cuando hay que irse, hay que irse", el Joker rió de buena gana de su propia broma al tiempo que encendía una cerilla y la dejaba caer descuidadamente en el bote de basura. Una por una las encendió todas y las dejó caer en el contenedor al tiempo de que expugnaba a Harleen de su mente, su memoria y su conciencia.

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella se iría con las cenizas.

Había tratado de hacer lo más lógico, lo que el Joker haría. En ése entonces su mente se había tenido que concentrar en encontrar la manera de causar muchos problemas y asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera que había sido el Joker el causante, en lugar de andar pensando en Harleen.

Pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Era cómo una adicción, una vez que pruebas quieres más y más y más. Era una hambruna que lo consumía por dentro y arañaba las paredes de su interior. Su mente trabajaba como un gigante red, formando conexiones y calculado probabilidades, precios, materiales, recursos humanos.

Había sido una admirable resolución, pero no duró lo suficiente. Había subestimado su obsesión.

5 meses, 23 días, 5 horas, 12 minutos, y 6 segundos.

Ése fue el tiempo que tardó en volver a pensar en Harleen. Y precisamente su memoria fue la que lo hizo recordar, lo que era irónico ya que tiempo atrás había llegado a alarmarse ante la idea de que su misma memoria lo traicionara olvidando a Harleen.

Había sido un día de diversión, un tranquilo y luminoso día de esparcimiento en Gótica.

Lo que en el lenguaje del Joker se tradujo en un mañana de asalto al banco, no era como si le hubiera hecho falta el dinero o como que no pudiera enviar a Frost en su lugar. Pero de vez en cuando le gustaba salir a hacer unos cuantos asesinatos.

Mantenía a Gótica y a Batman en la punta de su pies el saber que el Joker podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Además, no podía resistirse a la diversión de ver las caras de los inocentes que se cruzaban en el asalto.

El horror, la angustia, uno que otro que se quisiera hacer el héroe y trataba de salvar a los pobres rehenes del malvado Joker. Y si eso lo llevaba a llamar a la atención de Bats y terminaban persiguiéndose o luchando sería el final perfecto de su día.

Pero con solo escuchar los llantos de los rehenes sobre sus desquiciadas risas eran suficientes como para marcar aquel día como un éxito rotundo. Vivía para momentos como esos, momentos en los que podía hablar y reír apuntando a las cabezas agachadas de los rehenes mientras sus secuaces sacaban bolsas de dinero de las cajas fuertes y de los bolsillos de los asaltados

No había ni un solo lugar que no quedara por saquear y los juegos que podía jugar con todos sus nuevos amigos, eran sus favoritos.

Como hacerse el muerto.

Era como el juego de "Simón dice" cuando podía obligarlos a no moverse, aquel que siquiera moviera un músculo era traído ante él y era asesinado fríamente ante los ojos de los presentes. Nunca fallaba el tarado que por desesperación, nervios o por las mismas enfermas palabras del Joker acababa por ceder al instinto natural del ser humano de huir.

Y cuando no sucedía, de cualquier manera podía inventar una excusa para hacer que trajeran ante él a una víctima. La cual podía escoger él mismo o podía ser la que sea que Frost o alguno de sus ayudantes escogiera.

Después de todo nade que tuviera un poco de conciencia trabajaba para el Joker.

Aunque aquel día, la cosa había sido diferente, mientras hablaba y jugaba con su público pudo notar como una de las mujeres que estaban en el suelo con la cabeza agachada se movía ligeramente, estaba a punto de ordenar que la trajeran ante él cuando se detuvo en seco.

Recordaba exactamente el tono de rubio que era los suaves cabellos que adornaban su cabecita.

 _¿Harleen?_

No podía ver su rostro ya que estaba agachada, pero aquellos cabellos eran dorados. El mismo tono de dorado que el de Harleen, bellos y hermosos mechones ligeramente ondulados se movían ligeramente al compas de los temblores que asaltaban el cuerpo de aquella chica.

 _¿Harleen?_

Era exactamente la misma textura, el mismo color, el mismo largor, casi el mismo cabello, pelo por pelo.

Flexionó los dedos de ambas manos, abriendo y cerrando sus palmas tratando de disipar a la bestia que se había adueñado de los músculos bajo su piel, causando un inquietante hormigeo.

Sentía hambre.

Un extraño deseo de hundir las yemas de sus dedos en aquellos cabellos suaves y fragantes. Halar de ellos con fuerza. De un lado a otro para obligar a la cabeza de Harleen a felxionarse de formas antinaturales. Imaginar el ángulo de su cuello totalmente quebrado o su navaja perforando la blanca y perfecta piel al rededor de su yugular lo hacía comenzar a respirar agitadamente, el hormigeo se hacia cada vez más fuerte. No podía esperar a tenerla frente a él.

Uno de sus secuaces no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era la nueva víctima del Joker y se acercó a la joven alegremente. Sin mucha ceremonia la hizo levantarse bruscamente del suelo tomándola con fuerza de los cabellos.

 _No la toques._

Pero en lugar de que la emoción por la futura muerte de la joven le trajera el júbilo esperado el Joker sintió que la bestia desató su instinto asesino. Era una posesividad enferma que jamás en su vida había sentido antes. El solo pensar que otra persona pusiera sus asquerosas manos en su Harleen...

 _Mía, mía, mía. Mi Harleen, mi Harley._

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces accedió ante el impulso de vaciar el cartucho de su pistola en el cuerpo del pobre hombre que acercaba la chica al Joker, haciendo que éste cayera muerto con un sonido hueco y sórdido.

Había sido un ruido cómico para los oídos del Joker ya que lo sacó de su trance al instante.

Como por arte de magia el hormigueo había cesado, sus manos le volvían a pertenecer y su mente emergía de las oscuridades de aquel monstruo hambriento.

No pudo reconocer al momento sus acciones y se quedó quieto unos segundo tratando de recomponerse. Había matado a aquel sujeto sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, sin importar que estuviera cumpliendo sus órdenes. Siguiendo un impulso tan fuerte como cuando peleaba con Bats.

 _Totalmente automático._

Soltó una sonora carcajada al pensar en el gracioso sonido que había hecho el hombre al caer al suelo.

¡Lo había matado!, ¡El pobre idiota estaba muerto como una mosca!

Y solamente porque aquella chica le recordó a Harley.

¡Pobre idiota!, pensó sin saber exactamente, hacia quien estaba dirigido el insulto.

Viéndola de cerca, aquella chica no se parecía del todo a Harleen. El tono de su cabello era ligeramente más oscuro y menos ondulado. Pero lo peor era su rostro.

Su nariz era demasiado larga, sus mejillas demasiado angulosas, sus orejas muy pequeñas y lo peor eran sus ojos.

Color miel.

¿Qué clase de adefesio tenía los ojos color miel?

 _Debían de ser azules, cerúleos, celestes..._

Pero no cualquier azul servía. Debía de ser un azul profundo, oceánico, completamente abismal, debía de ser tormentoso, deliciosamente...

 _Caóticos_ , llenos de... _anarquía_

Podía perdonar que no fueran azules, pero, ¿Cómo perdonar que no lo estuvieran viendo retadores y desafiantes?

Aquellos ojos estaban llenos de temor.

Un...aburrido...temor...

Pobre estúpida. Había estado en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada en el lugar equivocado y con las personas equivocadas. Y no se refería exactamente al asalto del banco. La pobre idiota se había equivocado el momento en el que había decidido que era buena idea de tener ojos color miel y ser rubia. ¿Qué derecho tenía el adefesio de imitar la belleza de Harleen? Solamente puede haber una Harleen en el mundo.

 _Harleen_

 _Su Harleen_

Suspiró pesadamente, la chica había buscado su muerte por sí misma, pensó mientras vaciaba otro cartucho de balas en la sien de la mujer. Además de todo, su peor pecado había sido recordarle aquella desagradable sensación que traía consigo el pensamiento de Harleen.

Dejando el marcador en ceros. Y sin tiempo.

Ahora, recostado en su camilla y completamente impaciente sentía que el tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido. Se había asegurado de que Bats le diera la paliza de su vida, quería estar lo más roto y marcado posible, ésa había sido una de las principales razones por las que había provocado a Bats y había sido extra irritante.

¿Cuánto tardaría Harleen en venir?

¿Cuántos segundos?, ¿Minutos?, ¿Horas?

Los doctores habían dicho que el Joker había salido con suerte de no perder su ojo. ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para que Harleen estuviera ahí postrada y angustiada por su bienestar?

¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo pagar por no venir antes por ella?

...

 _10 horas, 34 minutos y 19 segundos._

 _..._

Eso era lo que había tardado en reaccionar después del incidente del banco. Cuando había despertado abruptamente en plena madrugada entre las oscuras sábanas que adornaban su cama.

Trató de reconocer sus alrededores; el desastre en el suelo, las armas, las ropas desordenadas despedregadas por doquier. Las luces neón que brillaban al otro lado de los ventanales de su habitación. La incesante lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad.

Todo aquello le parecía ajeno al momento, pero al mismo tiempo...familiar. Hacía menos de unos segundos había estado en ésa misma habitación, en ése mismo momento y en esa misma cama.

 _Con Harleen_.

Sus respiraciones habían estado mezcladas, sus cuerpos tocándose, sus manos vagando una sobre las carne del otro. La misma lluvia había estado azotando los cristales al ritmo de la cabecera de la cama en la que ambos habían estado compartiendo besos y caricias. Pero era una lluvia muda, ya que había sido ahogada por el sonido de los gemidos de Harleen que le estaban pidiendo más y más, hasta llegar al punto en el que el placer le había hecho gritar su nombre.

Y de un momento a otro estaba perdido en la nada y ahora despertaba aquí.

 _Sin Harleen._

Su cuerpo se puso de inmediato en alerta, sus pupilas se dilataron en la oscuridad y sus oídos se agudizaron ante cualquier ruido. Podía sentir claramente el aire que circulaba por la habitación chocar con su piel húmeda por el sudor que cubría cada poro y la sentía extremadamente sensibilizada por los sueños que habían plagado su mente.

Y al parecer su piel no era lo único, ya que una sensación que recientemente se había hecho conocida, lo asaltó de inmediato. Ésta no era la típica vibración que llegaba en momentos de debilidad, ésta era una urgencia y una necesidad a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Era como si su cuerpo vibrara al sonido de una melodía silenciosa.

Una melodía que solo Harleen podía tocar.

Otras veces había sido capaz de ignorarlo, pero en Arkham era muy fácil hacerlo cuando estaba restringido en una camisa de fuerza. En ése momento estaba completamente libre y cada centímetro de su piel era sensible a cualquier cambio en el ambiente.

Suspiró lentamente para apaciguar aquella necesidad, pero el sonido del aire abandonar sus pulmones le recordaba otras respiraciones que habían estado sonando tan cerca de sus oídos segundos antes, sin obtener ningún resultado óptimo.

Era consciente de todos los estímulos neurológicos que convergían en su médula espinal, de forma aislada o combinada y desde allí se enviaban señales a los cuerpos cavernosos de su miembro. De cierta forma aquel primer chapuzón en el contenedor de químicos de ACE lo había hecho más sensible a los cambios corporales.

Era como ver olores, sentir sonidos, saborear sensaciones.

Las caricias, fantasías, sueños, olores o sabores.

 _Harleen_

Era el estimulante, probablemente el único estimulante que había sido tan...potente.

Arrojó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo a un lado de la cama, ciegamente buscó un remedio mental para el problema que lo aquejaba. Pero la vibración no se detenía.

Esto no era como en Arkham, esto era un asalto sin tregua para todo su cuerpo. ¿Era acaso porque jamás había pensado en Harleen de aquella forma?

 _¿Qué me estás haciendo?_

Ella había sido una idea, un concepto. De un momento a otro se había convertido en una sombra constante, una alucinación que se iba y venía. Un sonido. Podía escuchar su tarareo, una melodía lenta y sensual. Era un bajo y golpe sutil...rítmico.

Nunca había escuchado a Harleen cantar, mucho menos tararear, pero aquella vibración no podía ser más que la voz de Harleen.

Lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

 _Océano, océano en tormenta. Azul_.

Idéntico a sus ojos.

 _Galerna, temporal, ciclón_.

Siempre azotando, un mar contra otro en su mente. Harleen se iba pero volvía, con aún más fuerza, echando raíces en cada poro de su cuerpo. Siempre que se iba parecía traer un poco de paz pero regresaba clavando y enterrando sus uñas aun más adentro. ¿Acaso no pensaba dejarlo en paz?, solo debía dejarlo solo, abandonarlo, seguir su camino y él seguiría el suyo.

Pero no, estaba empeñada en acosarlo.

 _Tempestad, borrasca, tromba._

 _Un tifón_... _caos..._ como sus pensamientos. Gruñó frustrado porque no podía hacer que ella abandonara su cuerpo. Lanecesidad estaba presente y palpable en su anatomía. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la contemplo retador.

No iba a rendirse a los bajos instintos, sin importar que tan palpitante fuera su deseo. Era como rebajarse, o ceder ante un alguien más. Ante un instinto primitivo que lo dejaría a merced de su propia humanidad. Lo que no era lógico ya que ésta se había perdido hace tiempo. Esto era más una cuestión de soberbia, ¿Él? ¿Rendido ante uno de los cuerpos más obtusos de la historia?

Él era el Joker. Estaba por encima de los placeres carnales, más allá del bien y el mal. Era una idea, una escancia libre, esclavo únicamente de su voluntad.

Gruñó grave parpadeando lentamente.

Aunque fuera ridículo. Sin importar cuánto mirara fijamente su miembro, este no iba ceder.

Su mano se alzó por sobre su pecho colocándola en su pectoral izquierdo y comenzó a buscar por sí misma, ciegamente, ya que el Joker se negaba a despegar su vista de su virilidad que se alzaba orgullosa y enfurecida.

Se abrió paso por sí sola, solo para mantenerse en movimiento, viajando y atravesando por el camino entre las marcas de su cuerpo y el pálido blanco sobre el que resaltaba lo negro de la tinta, mientras que su corazón estaba inerte como un cadáver y su falo duro como una roca.

 _Su corazón era como una roca._

Y en el último momento, su mano alcanzó el objetivo. Trazó la estructura con las yemas de sus dedos, a través de toda su longitud, marcando todos y cada uno de los pliegues, las curvaturas, los relieves, la gruesa vena que corría por debajo de su pene. Entre la sombras podía ver el blanco, el gris y el negro que peleaban las sombras con el tono de su piel, uno a otro se acariciaban en un juego acompasado.

El compás de las gotas de lluvia sobre los ventanales, su mano en su miembro y el tarareo melodioso de su oído.

 _Suave, lento, cadencioso, rítmico._

 _Harleen._

Formó un anillo con la curvatura de su dedo índice y el pulgar al tiempo que lo colocó en la punta de su glande para deslizarlo un poco hacía abajo sin separar ambos dedos a pesar de que la circunferencia era gruesa y se lo exigía. Pero la presión entre ambas partes era excesivamente placentera, provocando una explosión que viajó a través de todo su sistema nervioso y lo hizo ver relámpagos azules.

 _Un torbellino, un huracán, Harley._

Su mano desocupada viajó imitando el mismo movimiento sin conseguir la misma respuesta. Nuevamente deslizó sus dedos a través de la longitud haciendo que su mano derecha cerrara ambos dedos al rededor de la base abarcando todo el grosor que le permitían aún sin poder cerrar el círculo, al tiempo que volvía a colocar el improvisado anillo en su glande con la mano izquierda.

 _Harley_

Movió ambas manos en direcciones opuestas hacía el centro de su miembro, llevándose una sorpresa por la fuerte estimulación a la que no estaba acostumbrado del todo. la misma sorpresa lo obligó a cesar el contacto durante unos instantes. Pero regreso de inmediato a repetir la misma técnica aplicando más presión y lo hizo rodar sus ojos detrás de su párpados.

La respiración se hizo más fuerte penetrando su mente. Era como perderse en el mar, realmente transformarse en sólo una idea, solamente importaba su voluntad, su plan, la satisfacción que estaba próxima.

Cerró su mano sobre su virilidad y comenzó a estimular lentamente al principio para tomar ritmo. Recuerdos de sus sueños lo asaltaron, tratando de emular las subidas y las bajadas del cuerpo de Harleen con su mano sin mucho éxito. Dejó escapar el aliento que había mantenido contenido hasta entonces y obligó a que su mano izquierda recorriera el mismo camino de las caricias de Harleen habían recorrido.

Sus yemas pasaron horizontalmente a través de la sonrisa tatuada en su abdomen bajo, formando pequeños círculos entre cada diente.

Justo donde _ella_ se había detenido a besar suavemente.

Subió poco a poco hasta tocar los bordes de las letras de su nombre marcadas de tinta negra y se detuvo para trazar cada contorno con un cuidado poco común en él al tiempo que rememoraba su sueño y trataba de recordar qué camino había seguido Harleen, ¿Había sido acaso de derecha a izquierda? o había estado muy distraído por las risas juguetonas que ella había dejado escapar sin querer.

No se detuvo a pensar por más tiempo ya que su mano subió hasta dónde el cráneo de arlequín se encontraba.

 _Harley Quinn._

Atrapó su pezón derecho entre los dedos índice y medio al tiempo que daba un ligero tirón hacia delante para emular _la_ mordida al tiempo que su otra mano bajaba parsimoniosamente sobre su erección y daba un pequeño estímulo a uno de sus testículos. Mientras que un rayo de placer lo atravesaba nuevamente. Una enorme sonrisa atravesó su rostro al pensar en cómo se iluminarían sus ojos al escuchar los gruñidos que brotaban de su pecho libremente.

Abrió los ojos suavemente y trató de aumentar el ritmo de sus manos que se volvieron a unir en la instigación de su virilidad. Y en el último segundo, cuando el placer llegaba a un punto casi insoportable, sintió como si el canto y el ruido de la lluvia se ahogasen en uno solo.

Hubo una explosión.

Era como caminar descalzo sobre el pavimento de Gótica, sentir el calor quemar las plantas de sus pies, la luz y el calor del relámpago tocar cada célula de su piel.

Cuando todo el trabajo se hubo hecho.

Acaba de descubrir la tempestad. _Harley_

En el último segundo.

Placer.

Haciendo que éste brotara a chorros y manchara las sábanas oscuras de su cama desparramándose gota a gota, resaltando por sobre el negro de la tela en una extraña y abstracta pintura.

Con su ojos extremadamente abiertos se dio cuenta de que aquella experiencia lo había dejado sin aliento y exhausto.

Se quedó varios minutos sin mover un sólo músculo aceptando el hecho de que se había masturbado.

Se había masturbado como el más patético de los adolescentes, como un estúpido puberto que no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Su miembro que poco a poco perdía la orgullosa erección de hace unos segundos aún estaba pulsante de satisfacción, completamente feliz de que lo que había hecho. Era vergonzosamente evidente.

No importaba cuánto se rehusó o cuanto trató de evitarlo. Y a ésas alturas no tenía caso que tratara de negarlo. No había sido lo suficientemente patético como para gritar el nombre de Harleen en su climax, pero eso no le quitó el hecho de que era Harleen la protagonista.

Se incorporó vigorosamente y fue asaltado visualmente por las manchas de las sábanas.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por la caliente furia que lo invadió. Las sábanas debían estar manchadas con sangre. La sangre de Harleen. En el suelo debían estar despedregados sus miembros mutilados y sus ropas rasgadas.

No el obsceno fluido blanco que producían sus testículos.

¿Qué caso tendría esconderlo bajo la almohada?

Había estado obsesionado con Harleen desde su escape de Arkham, no importaba con cuántas muertes más tratara de reprimir su recuerdo o cuántas veces se dedicara a jugar con Bats. Harleen había quedado como un cabo suelto en su vida y su subconsciente sentía la necesidad de terminar con aquel ciclo.

Había estado planeando con tanta anticipación el final para la Doctora Quinzel que el no haber podido ejecutar su plan a su voluntad lo había reducido a la bestia negra que siempre se apoderaba de su mente al pensar en ella. Era necesario encontrar un final para la doctora. Un final digno para ella.

Después de todo si había sobrevivido tanto tiempo invadiendo su mente como hasta ahora, era digna de que él diseñara una broma, una broma digna para ella.

Se lo tenía bien merecido, ¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Creía que con meterse en su mente y provocar todas ésas visiones y locura iba a lograr algo con él?

El Joker era superior a cualquiera, no podía doblegarlo, no estaban en el mismo nivel, y jamás llegarían a estarlo.

Iba poco a poco formando el plan perfecto, el plan que por fin le permitiera romper con sus espíritu.

E hizo que la alegría llegara a dominar su mente.

Era como si volviera a ser el Joker, se volvió productivo. Reinventado nuevas formar de degollarla, arrancarle la piel, sacarle los ojos uno a uno, ¡Quizás podría clavar su navaja en sus rodillas y obligarla a caminar con ella aún enterrada en su piel!

¡Tantas y tantas ideas llegaron para hacerlo sonreír!

No pudo contener las risas descontroladas que salieron desde lo más profundo de su interior. ¡Sencillamente era perfecto volver a ser el Joker!

Iba a matar a aquella inmunda rata, no podía contener la ira y el furor que no dejaba de arañarlo. Sus manos sentían picazón de pura necesidad de cerrarse en su cuello y asfixiarla. A penas y podía contenerse lo suficiente para llegar a donde vivía Harleen. Lo que era sencillo ya que recordaba perfectamente el lugar y la dirección.

De saber que simplemente tenía que haberse resuelto a matar a Harleen desde un principio para superar éste periodo de constante molestia, lo habría hecho al instante, en lugar de estar posponiendo lo inevitable.

Una vez fuera del aula salió de su auto sin importarle la lluvia torrencial que comenzó a humedecer la tela brillante de sus saco. Impasible, miró con curiosidad el lugar, no era igual que en las fotografías.

Una pila de apartamentos, uno sobre otro que apenas alcanzaba los tres pisos ya que se estaba derrumbando por lo destartalado de su edificación. Los ladrillos eran desgastados y viejos, mientras que algunas de las ventanas que alcanzaba a dejar entrever las luces encendidas de las viviendas estaban cubiertas con tablas mal clavadas y otras con vidrios rotos.

No había postes de luz que iluminaran la cuadra y el fétido olor a las alcantarillas que se desbordaban por acción de la lluvia invadió su olfato quemando los vellos de su nariz. Rápidamente se inclinó la cabeza para ver que los alrededores del edificio estaban limitaos por unos estrechos callejones seguidos de más edificios en condiciones similares o mucho peores. Mismos que estaban repletos de basura y desechos que arrastraba la pequeña corriente formada por el agua creciente.

Caminó lentamente y levantó su vista, el apartamento de la doctora Quinzel era el tercero y el que estaba del lado izquierdo, en la parte delantera. Consideró hacer una gran entrada por la puerta principal y llevar toda la alegría consigo mismo, pero eso causaría un gran alboroto, y ciertamente quería que desollarla fuera algo más íntimo. Rápidamente caminó hasta el callejón y comenzó a trepar por las escaleras metálicas que habían instalado a un costado para la salida de emergencia o el uso de los bomberos.

Estaban en tan mal estado y la lluvia chorreaba tan fuerte que era difícil que cumplieran con la función para las que había sido creadas, pero gracias a la agilidad y precisión que había adquirido con sus años de lucha contra Bats, la tarea se hacía considerablemente fácil.

Dio un salto y entró por un pasillo directamente al balcón del apartamento de Harleen. El lugar no estaba en mejor estado que el resto del edificio. Los cristales estaban empolvados y el piso lleno de basura. La luz del interior apenas y dejaba ver una humilde cocina y un pequeño comedor sin muchos muebles más que una silla plástica y una mesa.

Era aún más humilde de lo que se había imaginado. Las paredes tenían pintura vieja que se estaba descascarando y había manchones con formas extrañas en ellas. Los cabinetes de la cocina se veían ajados y despintados, mientras que en una esquina había una pequeña hielera que parecía haber sido sacada se una revista de los años ochenta. Todo era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Era un contraste estridente contra la opulencia a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Demasiado diferente.

Una sombra en el interior cruzó de una habitación a otra dejando un parpadeo de luz que se escondió tras la grieta de una puerta que no estaba a su alcance visual, pero el pequeño hilo de luz vertical que se reflejaba en la mesa del comedor delataba la presencia de alguien en la otra habitación.

La sombra de la silueta que se dibujaba, el movimiento de sus caderas. El mismo contorno de su cara.

 _Harleen_

Harleen solo era una sombra, pero tenía memorizado cada curvatura, cada ángulo, y cada movimiento característico de ella. Se movía con un dejo de gracia y de cierta torpeza mezclada que la hacían inconfundible para él. No necesitaba verla o escuchar su voz para saber que aquella figura e pertenecía a su cuerpo. Las piernas, sus caderas, su breve cintura, sus brazos que se levantaban para acomodar su cabello.

 _Sus brazos._

 _Libres_

 _Sus manos._

 _Libres._

 _Harleen ya no llevaba el brazo enyesado._

Su brazo se había curado.

Las heridas se habían curado. Ya...ya no había marca, Harleen no portaba su marca. Había pasado tanto tiempo y sus heridas habían sanado, estaba perfecta y compuesta, no importaba que tan blanca fuera su piel ya que con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido era más que suficiente para curar cada herida que él hubiera ocasionado. Harleen andaba por las calles sin su marca.

¡Éso no podía estar pasando!

La gente la vería, los hombres la verían y creerían que estaba disponible porque no portaba su marca. Y los mentecatos no entenderían que ella no era libre, tratarían de tocar su pertenencia. De arrebatarle a él su propiedad.

 _Su Harley._

Tratarían de poner sus asquerosas manos sobre las cosas del Joker.

Se detuvo un instante permitiendo que el aguacero empapara todo su atuendo.

 _La muerte de Harleen._

Tenía que ser una marca de él en Gótica, todo el mundo tenía que saberlo, debía estar consciente de su poder sobre los simples humanos. Debía hacer algo tan grande y artístico que hasta el mismo Bats hiciera temblar en su armadura.

Pero sobre todo tenía que afectarle a ella. Necesitaba torturarla hasta hacerla reventar y gritar de dolor y angustia. Que llorara y suplicara pidiendo piedad.

Una simple tortura no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo tan divertido que lo hiciera reventar de risa con solo recordarlo, algo que la humillara.

Harleen debía arrastrarse sobre el suelo, de rodillas ante él. Revolcándose entre la mugre de aquellos; sus pacientes a los que tanto se esforzaba en curar, remojada en sus propias heces y vómito.

Necesitaba algo tan divertido que lo hiciera reventar de risa con solo recordarlo. Algo que la redujera al patético vestigio de locura que era él.

 _Harleen debía retorcerse de risa en su asco._

Y en el último segundo, la broma perfecta llegó a él;

Debía convertirla en su esclava, en la misma bestia idiotizada que él. ¿Acaso no sería graciosísimo que Harleen se arrastra de locura por él?, solo tenía que imaginarlo;

La doctora Quinzel quien en un momento había despreciado su contacto y le había provocado repugnancia, se convirtiera en una zorra hambrienta por sus caricias. Que si una vez había pensado que eran asquerosos sus besos, se volviera loca con cada uno de ellos y la dejaran sin aliento.

Deformarla hasta hacerla tan patética como lo había hecho con él, en aquel preciso momento.

 _Harleen debía morir loca, loca por él._

 _Harleen debía morir._

Corrió de regreso a su auto. Si iba hacer las cosas, debía de hacerlas en grande y el Joker no hacía nada en grande si Bats no estaba invitado.

Sacó un interruptor de su bolsillo y el celular que guardaba en su guantera.

"Frost, ¡Trae a los chicos!, ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta en grande!"

 _..._

 _12 horas, 6minutos y 10 segundos._

...

Eso fue lo que tardó en reunirse con sus tres personas favoritas en el mundo, en el mismo lugar.

Había sido una escena graciosa, casi comenzaba como uno de esos chistes de nacionalidades;

"Un alemán, un chino y un judío..."

Pero en este caso era; un murciélago, un payaso y una doctora.

De solo recordarlo quería morir de risa.

El rostro de la Doctora había sido una Mona Lisa cuando Batman lo arrojó completamente aplanado a sus pies. Claro que eso no era nada raro en Bats, nunca tenía los modales suficientes como para anunciar su llegada, nadie le había enseñado que llegar de sorpresa a un manicomio no es de buena educación.

Pero sin importar cuantas veces el Joker se lo dijera, Bats nunca escuchaba, al menos él ya estaba acostumbrado a la descortesía del murciélago, pero la pobre doctora Quinzel era la primera vez que lo veía en persona.

Y Bats, como siempre no se esforzaba por dar una buena impresión, es decir, ¿Quién ofrece al anfitrión el cuerpo golpeado de un payaso?.

A las damas como la doctora Quinzel se les regalan flores y vino, no los despojos de un hombre abatido. ¡Y de ése momento en adelante solo se puso mejor!

"¡Qué rayos significa esto!" exclamó Harleen desconcertada dejando escapar una expresión poco propia de ella. Actualmente, suponía que debido al hecho tan repentino de la aparición de Bats, Harleen había dicho lo primero que había cruzado su mente, y como siempre no decepcionó ya que sus palabras eran oro. El mismísimo Batman se detuvo en seco, probablemente en su vida alguien le había dicho algo así.

"He capturado al Joker mientras estaba participando en actividades ilícitas", respondió en su tono monótono y aburrido. Harleen no cambió su expresión de sorpresa y lo miró como si estuviera loco. El Joker trató de reír ante semejante visión, pero solo logró ahogarse un poco con su propia sangre.

"Puedo verlo", respondió Harleen mientras se acomodaba sus gafas empujándolas con su dedo índice por sobre su nariz y fruncía el ceño sin entender. ¿Acaso aquel hombre creía que era un policía?

"Lo he neutralizado y está listo para ser ingresado en Arkham", reiteró Batman mientras lo miraba respirar con dificultad.

"¡Oh!, ¡Bats no seas aburrido! ¿Acaso esa es la forma de hablarle a una dama?" reprendió el Joker entre bufidos desganados. Harleen solo lo miró molesta dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria por encima del hombro y se dirigió nuevamente a Batman con una expresión seria. Cómo si no le importara en lo absoluto que un hombre medio muerto estuviera tendido a sus pies.

"¿Y le pareció buena idea traerlo aquí?", cuestionó Harleen inquisitiva, señalando al Joker quien estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

"Éste es el centro de atención para la salud mental Arkham", remarcó Batman serio, "El Joker fue capturado mientras trataba de hacer explotar una peligrosa bomba radioactiva en medio de la ciudad porque le parecía una buena broma. El Joker debe de ser retenido en ésta institución" terminó Batman tras explicarle en un tono aburrido como quien le explica una situación a una niña.

"¡Hey Bats!, No..no digas ésas barbaries frente ella", dijo el Joker quien hizo una pausa para escupir sangre, "Estas algo resentido por lo del pajarito desplumado, pero no es razón para que me humilles frente a mi chica"

Rápidamente Batman lo tomó de las solapas al Joker y lo elevó de tal forma que llevó su mirada a la altura de la de él.

"Silencio", ordenó Batman mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El Joker comenzó a respirar dificultosamente.

"Si lo sigue moviendo de ésa manera va a provocar el colapso de su pulmón" afirmó Harleen quien observaba atentamente el intercambio entre el héroe y el supervillano. Batman la miró inquisitivamente por detrás de la máscara y soltó al payaso bruscamente haciendo que éste golpeara la pared con un sonido sordo.

"¡Tranquila muñeca!, ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti!", exclamó el Joker mientras se deslizaba casi cómicamente al suelo. Harleen lo observó con atención unos segundos y después de dejar ir un suspiro enfadada se acercó para arrodillarse a su lado.

"Entiendo perfectamente eso señor...Batman. Lo que estoy cuestionando, es; ¿Por qué le pareció buena idea traerlo aquí y no al hospital a sabiendas de que éste hombre requiere atención médica?", preguntó Harleen mientras se colocaba un estetoscopio y tomaba la muñeca del Joker para tomar su pulso.

"Éste es un hospital", respondió Batman en seco.

"Yo sé...que esto es un hospital. Pero usted, mejor que nadie sabe que hay una zona especial para los pacientes en la condición del Joker, ¡No mi consultorio!" respondió Harleen con un tono de desesperación al tiempo que trataba de abrir el saco húmedo que llevaba puesto el Joker y trataba de introducir su estetoscopio para tomar su ritmo cardíaco.

"Cuidado nena, no queremos darle un espectáculo a Bats", dijo el Joker en un tono sugerente mientras las manos de ella vagban por debajo de su camisa, "Podría ponerse celoso de ti y no agradarle nuestra relación", terminó con una sonrisa inocente.

"¡Cállese señor Joker!" ordenó Harleen dedicándole una mirada furiosa.

"¡Me encanta cuando de pones estricta preciosa!" gruño el Joker de forma entrecortada, estiró el cuello con dificultad para poder mirar sobre el hombro de Harleen directamente a los ojos de Batman e hizo un gesto exagerado y tosió un poco, "Tuvimos una pelea", susurró audiblemente "¿Crees que aún este molesta conmigo?".

"¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¡Cállese señor Joker!", ordenó Harleen quien trataba de revisar sus signos vitales.

"Ésta es la institución que se encarga de manejar a criminales peligrosos como el Joker, y usted es la doctora, es su obligación", remarcó Batman fuertemente.

"¡No me hable como si fuera una tonta!, Yo sé a qué se dedica ésta institución, trabajo aquí. Además por si no lo sabe, soy psiquiatra" dijo Harleen remarcando la última palabra, "No soy un médico, entienda la diferencia"

El Joker dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que se suponía era una risa, pero no tuvo ningún éxito en su propósito. "Eres tan sexy cuando tomas las riendas nena", trató de chiflar pero la repentina presión de la mano de Harleen en su costado se lo impidió y en su lugar salió un triste gemido.

"Compórtese señor Joker", exclamó Harleen dando a entender que aquel movimiento brusco no había sido un accidente.

"Me fascina cuando se enoja" gruño el Joker entre dientes, estiró el cuello y con mucho esfuerzo se dirigió nuevamente a Batman, "¿No es la cosa más hermosa que has visto en tu vida Bats?" comentó soñador.

"Al menos pudo haberlo traído noqueado e inconsciente, así no causaría tantos problemas" murmuró Harleen entre dientes. Sacó una lámpara de su bolsillo y la usó para revisar el ojo dañado del Joker.

"Esto es Arkham y usted es empleada, hágase cargo. Yo cumplí con mi obligación de traerlo, usted cumpla con la suya de mantenerlo aquí y curarlo"

"Gracias por remarcar lo obvio", comentó irónica, "Usted ni siquiera es policía, no necesita recordarme que soy, estudié suficientes años en la Universidad como para saberlo, además...", siguió concentrada en su trabajo, moviendo sus manos sobre el torso del Joker para revisar cuántas costillas tenía rotas.

Una, dos...tres...cuatro... El hombre estaba en los huesos, ¿Acaso no comía nada?

Y encima de todo el loco que se creía murciélago y corría en mallas por la ciudad se creía con la autoridad de robarle el tiempo que quería emplear en escribir aquel artículo sobre la psique de los súper criminales.

"Además...", repitió Harleen haciendo un conteo mental de los huesos rotos...pero algo le hizo sentir que sus palabras estaban calendo en oídos sordos, y no se equivocó, al darse la vuelta se topó con un pasillo vacío. "Además...alguien que corre por ahí con medias ajustadas también necesita de mi ayuda..." terminó Harleen para sí misma.

"No te detengas nena, puedes seguir manoseándome todo lo que quieras" dijo el Joker con un aullido desde el suelo.

Harleen lo encaró molesta, pero continuó con su trabajo.

"No lo estoy manoseando, estoy...", Harleen se detuvo comprendiendo que era inútil, "¿Sabe qué?, mejor cállese".

Pero sus palabras también fueron llevadas por el viento ya que el Joker había perdido el sentido y estaba durmiendo totalmente noqueado con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Harleen suspiró e hizo una señal a uno de los guardias para que llamara a los enfermeros y se llevaran el cuerpo inconsciente del Joker a la sección médica de Arkham.

N/A. Hola!, sigo corrigiendo, no cambio mucho de lo que tenía escrito y claramente se ve donde comienzo a ser una floja en mis correcciones pero algo es algo. Sip, es terrible. Reitero, no quiero ofender la sensibilidades de nadie con éste fic, y siento mucho si las escenas con contenido sexual incomodaron a alguien, me disculpo a medias por eso. Como he dicho antes este fic esta planeado escena por escena y sin ésa escena no podía conectar al Joker con Harleen nuevamente, el hombre es muy necio y si su cabeza no quería ceder, tenía que hacer ceder a su cuerpo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, he leído y tratado de responder a todos y cada uno de ellos, espero y sigan comentando.

Se que suena vacía pero mi promesa de terminar esto sigue en pie, tratare de subir algo por lo menos semanalmente.

Y solo pido un poco de paciencia porque otros fics esperan hacer su regreso


	4. Chapter 4

El Joker había estado pasando el rato haciendo sonar los grilletes metálicos con los que lo mantenían atado a la silla. Pero la desesperación se estaba comenzando a apoderar de su cabeza, había esperado tanto, tanto, tanto...y como siempre Harleen lo había dejado plantando.

La broma era para él después de todo, con Harleen la broma siempre terminaba siendo para él.

¡Esto estaba agotando su paciencia!, Harleen lo había orillado hasta los extremos, ésa mujer era sencillamente imposible. A veces ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera tan obsesionado; por las mañanas lo mataba de risa y por las noches lo mataba de rabia.

 _Arriba, abajo, arriba abajo._

¿Acaso esto no era como un carrusel?

 _Con Harleen siempre es así: arriba abajo y otra vez...una y otra vez._

¡Y la música!, esa enfermiza melodía que escuchaba en los pasillos de Arkham. Era como si escuchara los pasos de Harleen por todos lados, plagándolo. Siempre repetitiva, siempre la misma tonadilla. Y no podía hacerse el desentendido, era un canto que lo llamaba siempre que estaba encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de sus celdas en Arkham.

No había escapatoria.

Necesitaba calmar su ansiedad, necesitaba libertad, movilidad, destrozar...

 _Mmm...¡Era desesperante!_

El Joker golpeó las baldosas del suelo con los pies dos veces, haciendo que los grilletes azotaran las cadenas produciendo un gemido tétrico.

Momentos de desesperación como aquellos lo hacían arrepentirse de haberse dejado atrapar por Bats. Lo hacían preocuparse pensando en si realmente había valido l apena perder la libertad por algo tan minúsculo como su venganza contra Harleen.

Lo que no daría por arrancar la piel de algún inocente o intoxicar a un inocente peatón...

Pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba sentado en aquella silla esperando...Contaba cada segundo, cada hora, cada día; verla entrar a su habitación en la zona médica de Arkham.

Con su rostro preocupado, preguntando por él, por su estado.

Esperaba que lo viera recostado en aquella camilla, destrozado tratando de mantenerse en el filo de la vida y que todas las defensas de Harleen se fueran derrumbando; que se arrodillara con una expresión de angustia por su bienestar. Que fuera sobrecogida por la ola de maternidad y cariño que se apoderaba de las personas cuando veían a una persona en ése estado. Harleen lo haría ya que ella tenía un cuidado maternal de todos sus pacientes.

Casi podía verla en aquel momento, pasar todas las barreras que se opusieran a su reunión con él. Anhelaba verla mostrar todo el espíritu y potencial que tenía para el caos. Olas y olas de pasión irradiando en sus ojos tal y como lo había hecho cuando le había ordenado a Jimmy que se marchara o como cuando le reprochaba a él mismo una comentario malicioso hacía alguien.

El perfecto puchero que formaba la línea de sus labios, sus ceño fruncido, la voz firme y reprochante. ¡Verla en estado de exaltación era casi irresistible!

Tristemente para el Joker, eso se quedó en un dulce pensamiento ya que la Dra. Quinzel jamás se apareció por las el ala oeste del hospital en los seis meses de recuperación que su tratamiento con Batman quien la había dejado inmovilizado.

Cada día estaba ansioso por verla cruzar aquella puerta, pero sin éxito, momento tras momento y Harleen no aparecía.

Si no hubiera sido tan divertido este juego del gato y ratón con Harleen lo más probable es que en un arranque de ira incontrolable se hubiera hecho cargo del problema de Harleen de un modo más práctico. Pero el Joker tenía un buen sentido del humor y éste juego era casi tan divertido como los que jugaba con Bats.

¿Acaso era que estaba huyendo?

No era posible que después de aquella reunión Harleen pudiera mantenerse al margen. Eso no era algo lógico, alguien con la suficiente curiosidad hubiera vuelto a ver las boronas del famoso Joker después de una contienda con Bats. Alguien con algo de curiosidad, de inteligencia, de visión...

El Joker, con su perfil y rango debía significar algo para Harleen. Los más grandes villanos y criminales temblaban ante la sola mención de su nombre y se acobardaban ante su presencia, incluso para los normales, para los del motón él significaba algo.

Maldad, dolor, perversión.

El Joker siempre había inspirado algo más que terror y respeto en los habitantes d e Gótica, algo más profundo algo con lo que todos los seres humanos lucha aún y cuando algo les repugna o les aterra: morbosidad.

Para Harleen no debía de ser la excepción a la regla. ¿Acaso no sentía la curiosidad?4

¿Una necesidad apremiante por diseccionar al espécimen más codiciado?

Aunque...claro que predecir a Harleen no había sido tan sencillo hasta ahora.

Por alguna razón que estaba empeñado en comprender, Harleen no funcionaba como una mujer normal.

Harleen no sentía nada de lo que debía sentir. Harleen no obedecía órdenes.

Era extraño, ya que no era capaz de entender la misma gama de diversión que él compartía con Bats. No era capaz de sentir y pensar en el mismo tipo de caos como el Joker hubiera creído que ambos lo hacían. Aquella vez, la última vez en Arkham, antes de su abrupta despedida... lo había dejado bastante claro.

Ella...no había sido sobrecogida por las sensaciones. Harleen no era capaz de concebir la diversión de la vida, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ser una normal.

Y por sobre todos estos pensamientos, el concepto de simplicidad y normalidad parecía encajar perfectamente con ella.

 _Harleen era una normal ._

No podía haber otra explicación para todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

Pero...

¿Acaso alguien con cualidades extraordinarias como las de él o las de Bats podía ignorar algo lo que había transpirado entre ellos?

La última noche que la había visto...la noche de su llegada a Arkham lo había sentido claramente. Una energía increíblemente fuerte como la de él y Bats chocar causando terremotos, abriendo grietas en el aire, solamente una necia y estúpida normal como Harleen podía ser tan ciega como para ignorar la energía.

O aquella última cita antes de partir, de separarse por primera vez; cuando se habían tocado, cuando habían estado unidos en aquella deliciosa sensación y la misma energía había chocado contra ella, los había envuelto a ambos y lo había hecho asfixiar como a un pez fuera del agua. El hormigueo, los relampagueos que vibraban en el aire cada vez que uno estaba cerca del otro...el mar.

Solamente alguien normal podía ser lo suficientemente ofusca como para ignorarlo.

Harleen era una más del motón.

Era decepcionante porque de ser así no valdría la pena enloquecerla.

 _¿Qué clase de diversión hay en una normal?_

 _¿Cómo podía alguien como él fijarse en una normal?_ Por mucho que lo tratara de volver a contemplar la idea en sucabeza no tenía el mismo atractivo, debía de haber algo más.

Una doctora, una psiquiatra estándar como Harleen Quinzel. La perfecta descripción de una mujer bella y estereotipada. Una corriente zorra rubia, con perfectas caderas, piernas, pechos y unos genéricos ojos azules. Una típica muñeca.

¿El Príncipe payaso del crimen, el Joker anhelando a una normal como la Dra. Quinzel?

De solo pensarlo lo hacía querer revolverse en su camisa de fuerza.

 _Dra. Quinzel_

 _Harleen_

 _Doctora._

 _¿Acaso seguía molesta?_

O tal vez... tal vez había algo que el Joker no estaba considerando, algo más profundo. Tal vez era que estaba tratando de meterla en el molde de Bats y estaba tratando de predecir sus respuestas basándose en las de él.

No, tal vez, solo tal vez...Harleen iba más allá. Quizás al tratar de cortarla con la misma tijera omitía ciertos detalles que él no era capaz de ver. El caos en sus ojos no podía ser un error o una invención de su alocada imaginación, lo había visto tantas y tantas veces.

Sí, es verdad que Harleen mostraba una singular normalidad. Pero era una normalidad basada en una extraña mezcla de la sociedad y la filosofía de Bats.

Aún así, al unir ambas cosas no alcanzaba a llegar vislumbrar la punta de lo que representaban los postes morales de Harleen, todo aquello solo era una superficie. No tenía nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para corromperlos.

Harleen no encajaba con el resto, no encajaba con Bats, pero tampoco encajaba con él.

Harleen estaba yendo más allá de los moldes y al mismo tiempo caminaba tras las sombras.

 _¿Qué es lo que intentaba hacer?_

 _Ella lo sabe...sabe lo que hace._

 _Por qué, cómo y con quién lo hace._

 _¿Estás jugando Harleen?_

El Joker quiso soltar una carcajada, pero la emoción que se aglomeró en su pecho no se lo permitió. Harleen tenía su propio molde, su propia idea. Y tan solo de pensarlo era fascinante.

 _Harleen no había venido_.

Harleen no había venido porque tenía un plan. Si el Joker partía del hecho de que Harleen quería, desde lo más hondo de su corazón curar a sus pacientes, lo cual era lógico ya que por eso era una Doctora. Deseaba verlos libres y felices, a todos y cada uno de los locos de Arkham. Quería verlos sanos, reincorporándose en la sociedad como buenos ciudadanos de Gótica, incluso a los criminales más peligrosos y dementes.

Incluso para él.

Deseaba lo mejor para ellos.

Porque había una bondad inmensa en su corazón.

Harleen no deseaba un bien común de la misma manera en la que lo hacía Batman, quien tomaba su manto de Caballero de la noche por alguna especie de arrepentimiento o impotencia. Era la clásica historia, un mal día y se pierde por completo la sanidad.

Siempre había querido saber que sucedía en la cabeza de Bats.

Es decir, ¿Por qué era tan importante para el murciélago regresarlo al asilo si a él no le importaba estar ahí?

Un mal día, había estado un mal día de distancia a dónde el Joker estaba. El fenómeno mitad murciélago creía que con vestirse de rata voladora con alas lo escondía, pero era lo contrario; lo gritaba. Tenía tantas tuercas sueltas debido a aquel mal día en su vida, que lo habían dejado con aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad y remordimientos, orillándolo a ponerse el ridículo traje y patrullar como un loco las calles.

La única diferencia era que no era capaz de admitirlo.

Harleen era diferente. En lo absoluto.

Harleen lo hacía por una razón completamente distinta, si bien su medio era ver a sus pacientes felices y sanos no era del todo el fin. Harleen lo hacía por lo que todo aquello conllevaba;

Éxito.

¡Oh, la pequeña ambiciosa doctora!, anhelaba más y más y más...

 _Si eso es lo que realmente quiere Harleen, ¿No le bastó con ser la doctora más joven en graduarse de la Universidad de Gótica?, ¿No le bastó con conseguir un empleo en Arkham?, ¿Con el glamour de trabaja r con súper criminales?_

 _Quiere reconocimiento._

¿Cómo podría?, la misma ambiciosa búsqueda del éxito la había orillado a trabajar en Arkham. ¡Solo de pensarlo lo hacía temblar! ¡Harleen era deliciosa!, tan voraz y versátil, Harleen era como una máquina hambrienta que arrasa con todo a su paso.

Ella no podía ser una normal. Era imposible. El Joker no podía tener fijación con una normal.

Y si lo era, si Harleen era una normal.

 _No, no, no, no. Ella no lo es. Aquella viciosa mujer. No, no, no._

 _¿Por eso no había venido Harleen?_

 _¿Acaso estaba molesta Harleen?_

Harleen no había venido y eso lo había hecho carcomerse por dentro aún más. ¿Cómo era que aquella insolente se sentía con el derecho de hacerle esto al Joker?.

La pequeña ambiciosa. Dulce, dulce ambiciosa. Quería más.

No hay nada más grande con lo que ella hubiera podido trabajar que el Joker. Ésa era la razón por la que una novata recién salida de la Universidad había ido directo a clavarle las garras en Arkham.

Sus métodos, su manera de actuar de trabajar. Era demasiado genuino, no como la medicina convencional. Cientos de psiquiatras corrientes lo habían intentado y ella lo sabía, sabía que para poder sacar al Joker se necesitaba algo más que una montón de buenas notas de la Universidad y un buen currículo.

Lo había estudiado de arriba a abajo, cualquier información, cualquier fuente que pudiera darle una pista de lo que el Joker era.

Ella estaba tan obsesionada con él.

 _Casi la obsesión era reciproca._

Podía imaginarla rodeada de material...horas y horas de estudio de él. Ella sacó una clave antes si quiera de conocerlo. Sabía que la clave para hacerlo hablar era poner su precioso cuello en la guillotina y su ambición la había obligado a hacerlo.

El pensamiento casi lo había retorcerse de felicidad.

Se había arrojado voluntariamente a sus garras y todo había sido genuino. Harleen había apostado todo incluso su propia máscara social. Sabía que si quería entablar una simple conversación con él tenía que mostrar la yugular.

Harleen era todo un nuevo juego y...¡Era tan divertida!

Sin embargo, si su ambición era tan grande no justificaba...no justificaba ¡Nada!

No había venido.

 _¡Y no está aquí!_

 _¡Lo había prometido!_

 _¡Había dicho que vendría, con un demonio!_

Podía escuchar todos esos ruidos chocar contra las paredes y regresar para asaltarlo nuevamente. Era de nuevo el canto de la sirena. Y era a la vez el mismo ruido que salía de la bestia negra que se había apoderado de su interior.

El hormigueo se apoderaba de él, arrasaba y gritaba por ser llenado de una vez, el ruido era ensordecedor. A todo eso se sumaba el hecho de que estaba nuevamente encerrado entre aquellas murallas y aunque ésta vez fuera voluntariamente que se había sometido al encierro. No disminuía el desespero que le provocaba volver a sentir aquella hambruna con tanta potencia.

Y encima de todo Harleen no venía.

Estaba contando mentalmente cada segundo que pasaba y nada.

Estaba a punto de explotar. Haber sido desairado de aquella forma no era algo a lo que el Joker estuviera acostumbrado, regularmente con chasquear los dedos tenía a cientos de hombres listos para cumplir sus órdenes. El no haber recibido la visita de Harleen en el hospital había sido una cosa.

Minúscula a comparación a lo que lo había hecho pasar.

Lo había reducido al ridículo.

Los días completos de aislamiento en sofocación transcurrieron poco eventuales en el hospital mientras la desesperación porque la situación con la doctora se avanzara crecía.

El día que fue capaz de regresar a su antigua celda una ola de anticipación se apoderó de él. Si no podía hacer que Harleen fuera a la sección médica a visitarlo, la chica tendría que darle explicaciones cuando se vieran frente a frente en la próxima sesión de terapia. La sola idea lo llenaba de emoción y un montón de planes comenzaron a desfilar por su mente; habían cientos de formas para hacer que Harleen cayera rendida a sus pies.

Solamente necesitaba montar el acto perfecto, la historia que cualquier psiquiatra quiere escuchar. Un trágico relato de sus primeros años de vida para colocarse al nivel de los asquerosos normales y aparecer como digno de bondad ante los ojos de ella solo era el comienzo. Después se convertiría en un mártir, la pobre alma que trataba de colocar sonrisas en los demás para tener aunque fuera un poco de atención ante el mundo, un ángel maltratado por la sucia rata voladora. Tan solo alguien que se arrastraba por un poco de compasión. ¡Y la heroína sería Harleen!, ¿Qué mujer es capaz de resistirse ante una víctima maltratada a sus pies?

Quizás la historia del padre abusivo y la visita al circo, o aún mejor. Podría apelar a su lado femenino a su condición de mujer, podría usar a...¿Jenny?, ¿Janie?, ¿Jannine?, ¿Cuál era el nombre que le había inventado?, no importaba. Al final la historia del desesperado comediante en bancarrota futuro padre de familia que se ve involucrado en problemas de mafiosos quizás arrancaría una lágrima sincera de sus preciosos ojos azules.

La función sería una obra digna de relatar en las décadas próximas, ¡Casi podía ver la opinión de la crítica aclamando su actuación!

Y eso sin dejar atrás al mejor de los críticos y a la persona que más le interesaba impresionar; Bats.

Ya podía leerlo; párrafos y párrafos aclamando su bien planeada actuación y en el centro de tan magnífico espectáculo estaba Harleen. La maravillosa estrella sin la cual el estupendo éxito no se podría haber logrado. Era un lástima que los muertos no pueden aplaudir, pero no se podía tener todo en ésta vida. Dicen por ahí que no se pueden hace unos huevos revueltos sin romper unos cuantos cascarones antes.

Y lo único que tenía que hacer es poner en marcha la atracción principal, que en ésta ocasión sería nada más y nada menos que él mismo.

La misma mañana en la que fue arrastrado para ser llevado a la zona de consultorios estaba estático de emoción. De no haber estado restringido en la camisa de fuerza y los grilletes en sus pies hubiera saltado de gusto, por suerte ninguna de las ataduras que le habían impuesto le impedía silbar una tonada pegajosa mientras los guardias aseguraban sus piernas al suelo y su camisa de fuerza a sus brazos.

Quizás era la melodía de un comercial que había visto hace mucho tiempo o era una rima para niños, pero poco importó ya que al escuchar los firmes pasos Harleen al otro lado de la puerta se detuvo.

Uno, dos, tres...el penetrante sonido de los tacones de Harleen chocaban contra el suelo acercándose. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y trató de llenar con aire sus pulmones como una actor que trata de calmar sus nervios antes de salir al escenario. Se relamió los labios lentamente y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el constante y firme caminar.

Eran aquellos hermosos zapatos rojos de tacón alto, el ritmo de sus pisadas los delataban. Definitivamente eran aquel par barato y corriente de zapatos, los había traído por primera vez durante una de sus sesiones y había podido notar como los llevaba con orgullo. La había confiado que los había comprado nada más verlos a través del escaparate. No eran muy costosos ni de muy buena calidad, pero Harleen no se podía dar el lujo de lago mejor. En aquel momento el Joker no había comprendido muy bien qué era lo que ella le había querido dar a entender, pero durante la última vista a su apartamento, el significado de aquellas palabras quedaba más claro.

No eran los mejores zapatos que el dinero podía comprar pero eran altos y le daban unos muy necesitados centímetros de altura y podía utilizarlos con muchos de los conjuntos que llevaba al trabajo, y eso complacía a muchas miradas masculinas, entre ellas la del mismo Joker. Quien tenía que confesar; más de una vez había apreciado cómo aquellos zapatos la obligaban a cantonear sus caderas un poco más para conservar el equilibrio, no lo suficiente como parecer indecoroso o sugestivo pero si lo suficiente como para robar la atención.

En cierto modo se alegraba que ella llevara puestos el par de zapatos rojos, al menos eso le permitía identificar perfectamente el sonido que hacían estos al chocar contra el suelo y así poderlos aislar del penetrante sonido de los demás pasos que se aproximaban en su dirección.

Eran un par más. Unos un poco menos escandalosas y más conservadoras y otros que causaban un sonido sordo.

Éstas se detuvieron unos segundos al otro lado de la puerta y pudo escuchar el sonido de voces y murmullos suaves.

Inmediatamente identificó la tesitura de la voz de Harleen, era tan solo un sonido suave y no podía escuchar exactamente cuáles eran las palabras que estaba pronunciando, pero definitivamente podía darles el rostro de Harleen, jamás, ni en un millón de años podría equivocarse.

Rápidamente el Joker abrió los ojos y los clavó penetrantes en la puerta mientras el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse comenzaba a sonar, anticipando el tan ansiado momento de su reunión con Harleen.

El primero en entrar en la habitación fue un hombre alto y delgado, tenía facciones angulosas y severas que daban un aire rígido a su rostro, sus ojos estaban rodeados de unas espesas bolsas y el Joker podía apreciar la manera en la que algunas lagañas se habían apoderado permanentemente de las comisuras de sus pequeños ojos. Varias arrugas surcaban su frente y se mezclaban sus cejas extremadamente pobladas y un grueso bigote que recordaba a los años ochenta y al mismo tiempo al pequeño parche que usaba Hitler en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tenía parches que evidenciaban una futura calvicie con prominentes entradas, que trataba de disimular dejando su cabello medio rizado poblar las partes sin cabello, dándole un aire grasoso y poco cuidado.

Los ojos del recién llegado se posaron inmediatamente en el Joker quien se mantuvo inmóvil en su silla en el centro de la habitación.

Aquella persona definitivamente no era la atractiva doctora a la que se había acostumbrado a recibir en ésa misma habitación años atrás.

El hombre presumía una expresión era cerrada y fatua, nada comparado con la expresión iluminada que podía ver en Harleen cada vez que ella entraba a la habitación.

Un gruñido grave amenazó con cruzar su garganta pero logró reprimirlo a tiempo ya que detrás de aquel nombre logró divisar con dificultad una corona de cabellos dorados. El Joker se relamió lo labios en espera a que la persona que tapaba su visión se moviera.

Detrás de aquel hombre apareció un rostro familiar, la esbelta figura de una mujer de tez morena se aproximó lentamente dejando a sus acompañantes atrás y tomando el mando de la situación. Tenía ojos rasgados y oscuros que le daban una expresión serena y retacada, como el resto de los psiquiatras de Arkham utilizaba una bata blanca que hacía poco por favorecer sus femeninas curvas, pero el blusón azul y la falda de pastelones le hacía conservar su toque femenino.

El Joker no tardo ni un segundo en reconocer a Joan Leland, la jefa del equipo de psiquiatras que se especializaban en los criminales más peligrosos. Joan no era ajena al Joker, anteriormente, mientras sustituían a su doctor en cabecera Joan solía llenar los turnos que dejaban los imbéciles vacantes. Por extraño que sonara, nunca le interesó jugar con su mente, ella era una mujer que solía mantener su distancia y llevaba la terapia con la mayor paciencia que ningún otro doctor. Había escuchado que era una buena psiquiatra, pero nunca se mantenía en sesiones constantes con el Joker, lo sabía de buena fuente ya que era íntima amiga de Harleen.

A pesar de ser una persona que no figuraba entre las víctimas o futuras víctimas del Joker, Joan no era lo que estaban buscando desesperadamente sus ojos. Sino la pequeña figura que desaparecía por los pasillos de Arkham.

De inmediato el Joker se sustrajo en sus pensamientos, aquella tercera persona que los había acompañado era Harleen; de eso no había duda. Sus oídos trataban de seguir el ritmo de los pasos sobre las voces de Joan y el intruso, pudiendo notar como éstos se alejaban y se detenían unos cuantos pasos próximos al consultorio. No podía equivocarse, Harleen estaba en la habitación continua, había entrado a aquella habitación en lugar de entrar a verlo a él.

Si su memoria y conocimientos de cómo funcionaba éste lugar no le fallaban, y no le fallaban, la persona que estaba en aquellos momentos en la celda contigua era Crane.

Jonathan Crane. El Joker se detuvo unos segundos para inhalar un poco de aire.

Sentía como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago.

Jonathan Crane.

 _Harleen no iba a tener su sesión con él porque ahora era la psiquiatra de Jonathan Crane._

 _¿Qué puede tener de importante Crane?_

 _Crane, Crane, el escuálido Crane._

Y encima de todo la estúpida de Joan no se callaba. ¿Acaso no sabía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo?, no importaba cuanto balbuceara sobre las habilidades y proezas de su nuevo psiquiatra, el Joker no quería un nuevo psiquiatra, no quería a aquel intruso usurpando el lugar de la Doctora Harleen Quinzel.

Ninguno, ninguna sola vez era un doctor lo suficientemente bueno como para acercarse si quiera un mínimo al Joker, ni siquiera Harleen. Pero después de ella, nadie podía compararse con el nivel de diversión que la Dra. Quinzel le podía dar. Mucho menos aquella asquerosa excusa de hombre.

"Éste es el Dr. Bartholomew Wolper, y será el hombre que llevará su terapia de ahora en adelante", anunció Leland presentando al hombre.

El Joker tuvo que reprimir una mirada recelosa para Leland. Nunca había sentido realmente la necesidad de matar a Leland ya que ella no era alguien que lo molestara o se pusiera en su camino, pero hoy sentía que aquella necesidad lo comenzaba a inundar. La única razón por la que no se había lanzado a arrancarle los ojos era porque sabía que era una buena amiga de Harleen.

"El Dr. Wolper continuará monitoreando la terapia presencial en lugar de la Dra. Quinzel y ambos doctores seguirán trabajando en conjunto con usted", continuo Leland entregándole unos cuantos papeles al doctor Wolper. "Cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia no dude en hacérnoslo saber y yo personalmente me haré cargo".

La Dra. Joan no esperó ninguna respuesta de su parte ya que estaba acostumbrada al excéntrico carácter del Joker, por lo que se disculpó y salió de la sala dejando al Joker y a Dr. Wolper a solas.

Wolper comenzó tomando asiento en la misma silla que había ocupado Harleen tiempo atrás frente al Joker y comenzó a ordenar unos papeles frente a él.

Repentinamente el Joker ya no se sentía tan molesto ahora que sabía que Wolper tenía que reportar su progreso a Harleen. Y encima de eso estaba complacido al saber que en su ausencia la pequeña hormiguita trabajadora había comenzado a escalar en la pirámide alimenticia. Ahora ya no era solo una interna, ahora era una psiquiatra oficial hecha y derecha de Arkham que incluso tenía gente bajo su mando. Cierto, no estaba al nivel de Leland, quien se encargaba de administrar el equipo de doctores que monitoreaban a los criminales peligrosos, pero era alguien con nombre.

Comenzó a preguntarse a qué se podría deber el acenso; era lógico que Harleen tenía un talento inigualable para manejar a las personas y por supuesto que con su manera tan dedicada para trabajar habría logrado que uno que otro criminal menor comenzara una verdadera rehabilitación. Pero posiblemente se debiera al hecho de que había sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con el Joker, probablemente Joan, presa de un ataque de culpabilidad le había ascendido de cargo. No sin antes haber sido sometida a una buena sesión de chantaje emocional por parte de Harleen. Quién seguramente había utilizado el ataque del Joker como una buena excusa.

 _Mmmmm...esa chica era sencillamente una delicia..._

El pecho del Joker se hinchó con orgullo ante éste pensamiento.

¡Ésa pequeña y adorable trepadora! ¿Cómo es que podía llevarlo a los extremos de la ira más profunda hasta la emoción más grande en segundos?

Y del otro lado estaba el asunto de Wolper...Wolper...¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?, si mal no le trabajaba la memoria el Dr. Wolper había sido terapeuta de Harvey durante los últimos tres años con un éxito aparente. Pero las noticias del regreso de dos caras habían ocasionado una mella en su imagen profesional. El Joker podía recordar cómo Wolper había aparecido en el programa de David Endocrine junto con Harvey argumentando que solo necesitaba una cirugía estética y pronto tendríamos a un hombre reformado caminando por las calles de Gótica. Lástima por lo que pasó después...

Su credibilidad se fue hasta el suelo.

Interesante.

Por lo visto había bajado tanto de rango que ahora estaba en la plantilla de la Dra. Quinzel. ¿Qué sentiría al ser rebajado de aquella manera?, ¿Afortunado de no haber perdido su empleo?, o...quizás sentía recelo por haber sido un psiquiatra prominente y ahora estaba bajo el mando de una ex-interna.

Una interna que por lo visto no se iba a molestar en hacer su aparición por aquellos rumbos.

Una parte del Joker estaba inmensamente molesto con ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a relegarlo a segundo plano?, a dejarlo en manos de Wolper. ¿Cómo se atrevía a utilizar el tiempo que era para ellos dos y solo ellos dos?

Harleen no podía esconderse bajo las escusas de los demás, ya que Harleen no sentía miedo de él. Él lo había visto la última vez. Sin importar cuánto la golpeara o cuanto tratase de intimidarla el Joker nunca vio miedo o temor en sus ojos. Mejor prueba de ello era como se había levantado aunque estuviera completamente molida a golpes y había vuelto a trabajar en la misma institución en la que había tenido tan mala experiencia.

Una principiante cualquiera se hubiera retirado en el acto.

No, Harleen no sentía miedo.

De sentirlo le habría pedido a Joan que la retirara de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el Joker. Pero no lo había hecho. Seguía involucrando sus manos en él, no directamente, pero planeaba hacerlo a través de Wolper, mientras ella hundía las suyas propias en la mente de Johnny Crane.

Era un juego de ganancia doble y solo con Harleen para ser victoriosa.

Pero el Joker no lo iba a permitir, si Harleen deseaba tener más de él, iba a tener que dejar a Johnny para volver a ser _su_ doctora, únicamente _suya_ y de nadie más. El Joker no pensaba conformarse con menos.

Y para eso el charlatán Wolper iba a ser de ayuda. Claro si acaso el imbécil podía callarse y escuchar. El hombre llevaba al menos quince minutos hablando sin parar sobre cómo lo iba ayudar y sobre que esto no era realmente su culpa, sino que era un producto de la psicosis narcisista de Bats, bla, bla, bla...

Esto no era culpa de Bats, ellos eran amigos, amigos que se divertían. Un psiquiatra sin sentido del humor era justo lo que le faltaba. Al menos Harleen tenía un buen sentido del humor. El Joker gruñó silenciosamente. Por culpa de los caprichos de Harleen, no podrían divertirse juntos.

Se las estaba juntando, todas, una a una...

El doctor Wolper no parecía notar que se estaba extendiendo demasiado en su presentación, pero una vez que terminó con eso, comenzó como el resto de los psiquiatras que lo habían tratado.

"Comencemos indagando en cómo se siente hoy", dijo el hombre levantando sus pobladas cejas y extendiendo una mano en señal de apoyo para que el Joker comenzara a hablar. No tardó más que segundos en pensar en algo bueno para decir. Si iba a hacer esto al menos podría divertirse haciéndolo.

"Verá doctor Wolper, hoy ha sido un día en el que los recuerdos me han estado asaltando", comentó el Joker tras un pesado suspiro.

"¿Qué clase de recuerdos?", indagó Wolper tomando un bolígrafo y apuntando ciertas cosas en una libreta.

"Caminando de puntillas a través de la ventana...por la ventana, ¿Me entiende doctor?", preguntó el Joker asegurándose de que él no desviara su atención, "Siento que ahí es dónde voy a estar, tal vez...caminando de puntillas a través de los tulipanes".

"¿Tulipanes ?", cuestión Wolper levantando una ceja

"Sí tulipanes" afirmó el Joker con una expresión perdida.

"Sabe usted, que los tulipanes simbolizan perfección. ¿Cree que esto tenga relación con su infancia?".

"Mi infancia, mi infancia era algo confuso doctor, hay sabores olores, todo por doquier"

"Trate de describirlo"

"Bueno tal vez yo estoy loco, usted está loco, tal vez todos estamos locos...probablemente".

La sesión continuó mientras el Joker seguía entretejiendo un montón de palabras que no tenían ningún sentido para él pero de una u otra forma lograran tener sentido para el doctor Wolper. Esto lo distraía de la rabia que le daba el jueguecillo de Harleen.

¿Qué se creía?, ¿La reina de Saaba?

Nadie más que él , podía jugar un juego en aquellas ligas.

Él era el príncipe, el dueño, el jugador. El Joker.

Los medios le llamaban el Príncipe payaso del crimen. El único miembro de la realeza.

 _Aunque ella tuviera el aspecto de una reina..._

 _Sólo imaginarla; llenarla de pies a cabeza de joyas, rubíes, diamantes, ropa del más fino satén. El contraste de su cabello rubio con el dorado de las joyas, se vería...perfecta._

Reina, reina.

La Reina que sentía que podía estar por encima de él no cayó el juego. No volvió a aparecer en las siguientes dos semanas.

¿Acaso esto no era como un carrusel?

 _Con Harleen siempre es un carrusel, arriba abajo y otra vez...una y otra vez._

El Joker había esperado que Harleen regresara corriendo para tomar el lugar del doctor Wolper. Después de todo la chiquilla estaba detrás de sus secretos. Esperaba que haciéndole creer que estaba dispuesto a hablar de sus más íntimos pensamientos con el Doctor Wolper la hiciera salir de su agujero a la superficie.

Pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Sin embargo el Dr. Wolper no parecía desanimado, muy por el contrario creía que estaba a punto de obtener el material para lograr salir de aquel estancado empleo y escribir un libro lo suficientemente bueno como para ganar el Oskar Pfister. Creía que el Joker estaba derramando toda su sabiduría, secretos y debilidades, y que estaba indagando en sus sentimientos más profundos. Con los que podría corroborar su teoría de que los súper criminales de Gótica no eran más que un subproducto de la psicosis de Bats.

Si el Joker quisiera, pudiera haber mantenido al doctor comiendo de la palma de su mano el resto de su vida. Pero no era su objetivo.

El objetivo era Harleen.

Y al no recibir respuesta se estaba desesperando.

Sentía una profunda cólera por cada día en el que lo arrastraban al mismo consultorio general y esperaba ver a la doctora Quinzel con su perfecta silueta cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero en su lugar obtenía la visión desagradable cuerpo de Bartholomew Wolper. Con trabajo lograba contener el gruñido brutal de la bestia hambrienta que le exigía que se lanzara y arrancara los ojos del estúpido.

Su mente se estaba matando a sí misma sumergida en la obsesión, con cosas por gritar, tratando de confortarse con la imagen roja de la cabeza de Harleen desangrándose entre ríos de personas moribundas. El pensamiento lo acaloraba, lo consumía, lo volvía loco con esa sensación de vacío, de eterno desvarío y falta de coherencia, de ganas de escapar y no quedarse con eso adentro; una necesidad. Pero una necesidad que era todo al mismo tiempo; que era física, que era mental o, quizá, espiritual, que era de él y para él.

Lo dejaba paralizado, estático, inmóvil.

Oh estaba muy seguro de que había algo bueno en todo eso.

Era una muy buena broma.

Sólo que aún no veía el chiste.

Éstos mórbidos pensamientos solían asaltarlo la mayor parte del día, limitándolo en cierta forma más que sus camisa de fuerza o que las esposas o cadenas que utilizaban para contenerlo. Evitando que disfrutara de otras actividades que regularmente le daban cierta alegría, como lo era molestar a los otros internos de Arkham.

Pero todo se vino al traste cuando en una ocasión sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el paso de Jonathan Crane frente a sus celda. La zona de máxima seguridad estaba organizada estratégicamente para que las celdas de los internos estuvieran dispuestas en forma de medio circulo separadas unas de otras, todas ellas alrededor de una plataforma con la que se conectaban a trabes de estrechas plataformas de aluminio. Y en el centro existía una torre de control que estaba sobre el nivel de las celdas, en la que los guardias solían monitorear a los presos sin necesidad de aproximarse más de lo necesario.

Cada celda estaba resguardada por vidrios a prueba de balas, lo cual le permitía al guardia en turno vigilar a los presos sin los molestos barrotes de metal y evitar sorpresas. Pero esto al mismo tiempo le daba al preso la visión completa de lo que sucedía fuera de su celda.

De esta forma cuando el Joker escuchó que un par de guardias bajaban a su piso para llevarse al interno próximo, tuvo una perfecta visión de lo que estaba sucediendo. Uno de los guardias sostenía a Crane con las manos tras su espalda y las aseguraba con un par de esposas mientras el otro lo apuntaba con una metralleta para evitar cualquier movimiento en falso por parte del doctor.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del Joker, sino la soñadora sonrisa que cruzó el rostro del escuálido Crane cuando le informaron que su cita con el psiquiatra estaba siendo adelantada debido a una discrepancia en el horario. Al parecer la salas de terapia comunes estaban agendadas doblemente y para evitar que faltara a su terapia, ésta

estaba siendo adelantada un par de días.

No despegó su mirada del cristal hasta que Crane desapareció de su vista y un millón de pensamientos cruzaron su mente a mil por hora.

Ambas palmas de sus manos se abrieron dentro de la camisa de fuerza con una fuerza descomunal. Estiró su cuello haciendo crujir cada una de sus vertebras y pegó su frente al frío vidrio abriendo la boca para dejar salir un silencioso y desgarrador grito, vaciando el contenido de sus pulmones en tan solo instantes.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta repitiendo la misma acción, pero esta vez frente a la pared del fondo de su celda, para finalmente deslizarse al suelo cayendo de rodillas.

Harleen había adelantado una sesión de terapia con Crane.

La sola idea le quemaba la garganta, el cerebro y los ojos.

Harleen nunca había adelantado una sesión con él, nunca le había mandado llamar de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con Crane. Siempre lo había hecho esperar hasta el último segundo de su agenda. Incluso ahora que el Joker había vuelto Harleen se había rehusado a atenderlo.

Y todo porque la última vez le había propinado una paliza.

 _¡Estaba enfadada con él!_

Y Crane tenía la osadía de dibujar una maldita sonrisa cuando Harleen lo llamaba a terapia.

¿Con qué derecho?, ¿Con qué derecho Harleen le llamaba?, debía de estar preocupada por él no por no perderse una sesión con el imbécil de Johnny. El marica del espantapájaros solamente sabía hablar de miedo y temor, eso era interesante para los sapos pero no para una psiquiatra que quiere ser de categoría.

Si Harleen quería éxito debía escribir sobre un verdadera mente criminal, debía indagar en mentes depravadas y retorcidas, mentes como la del Joker...

Sabía que la rabia hacia ella no estaba justificada en el hecho de que atendiera a Johnny como su paciente sino más bien del hecho de que no se hubiera dignado a bajar aún. Había esperado que los guardias vinieran por él y no por Johnny y el no haber sido llamado le estaba cobrando la factura con un sentimiento de la más pura envidia.

Es posible que esto se derivara de la obsesión que se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más presente. Al menos Bats tenía la decencia de aparecerse cuando el Joker lo llamaba, pero en el juego del gato y el ratón que jugaba con Harleen no estaban tan claras las reglas.

Y eso le hacía echar de menos la libertad.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva la furia que había sentido aquella noche podía haber sido evitada, siempre y cuando pudiera desahogar un poca de la tensión acumulada en sus músculos.

Al menos fuera de Arkham tenía la facilidad de salir a relajarse, y por relajarse entiéndase; salir a ocasionar desastres. Normalmente un asesinato a mano limpia le despejaba la mente cuando Bats no estaba a la mano y ahora daría lo que fuera por un poco de "honesta" violencia. Desgraciadamente dentro de Arkham no se le permitía tal facilidad.

Con el tiempo muchas de sus formas para obtener favores de los guardias o manejar al sistema corrupto que administraba el asilo se habían ido reduciendo debido a los constantes escapes del Joker. Pero no solo de él sino por parte de otros criminales peligrosos. Y por supuesto a las múltiples donaciones del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. El Joker aún conservaba más de una forma secreta para salir de Arkham tanto de forma silenciosa o dando un espectáculo en toda regla. Pero aún no era el momento de escapar, no, al menos de que estuviera seguro de que Harleen estaba completamente loca por él.

El Joker era un hombre que se entregaba plenamente a sus broma, les daba una dedicación obsesiva en cuerpo y alma, o lo poco que tuviera de ésta. Había decidido que Harleen acabaría vuelta loca por él.

 _Ella no tenía otra alternativa._

 _Se convertiría en lo que él quería que ella fuera._

 _En su juguete, en su entretenimiento._

 _Él se convertiría en su Dios, en su único anhelo._

No iba a despegar la vista de aquel objetivo hasta que lo lograra, porque justo cuando la tuviera a sus pies, derramando lágrimas de deseo, lujuria y excitación. Cuando ella fuera feliz solo con que él escupiera en su dirección, entonces, entonces la arrojaría a la basura como una muñeca rota y quemaría los desechos de su pútrido y perfecto cuerpo para enviarlos al infierno. Hasta entonces...

Pero, a pesar de todos estos pensamientos no pudo controlar sus deseos de violencia.

Pocos días después del incidente fue trasladado al patio de ejercicios de Arkham. El patio era una zona que simulaba una cancha con duela de madera dónde se le permitía a los internos realizar un poco de ejercicio. Siempre y cuando hubiera la posibilidad de éste, criminales menores eran permitidos utilizar aparatos de ejercicio de bajo riesgo, pero criminales mayores eran llevados a aquella zona en números reducidos y en pocas ocasiones durante el mes.

Regularmente eran llevados en grupos de cuatro y organizados por nivel de peligro. Exceptuando a Killer Croc o a Bane, ya que a ellos no les era permitido salir de sus celdas a no ser que fuera completamente necesario. El Joker había sido recluido en su celda y se le había negado aquel derecho, pero por suerte Wolper había estado abogando por la restauración de sus privilegios.

Lo que lo hacía estar en cierta forma satisfecho con el "cooperar" con la terapia de Wolper. No había conseguido que Harleen volviera a verlo, pero había logrado obtener un juguete con el cual entretenerse durante un rato.

Al Joker se le permitía realizar una hora de ejercicio siempre y cuando los guardias siguieran un estricto protocolo. El Joker tenía que ser retenido con los brazos en esposados a su espalda y grilletes en sus pernas, las esposas de sus manos debían estar unidas a una cadena con la cual se le aseguraba a una polea en el techo de tal forma que su movilidad se restringiera a un metro de radio. Mismo metro que estaba trazado en un círculo rojo en el suelo. Nadie tenía permitido sobrepasar el perímetro del círculo a no ser que fuera Batman o para asegurar su regreso a su celda.

El cuerpo del Joker le agradecía los centímetros extra de movilidad, estar las veinticuatro horas del día confinado en una camisa de fuerza y la mala alimentación le pasaba la factura a su cuerpo que comenzaba a deteriorarse, pasando de un cuerpo bien tonificado y en forma a una demacrada figura desnutrida, además, la tensión en sus músculos se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Sin embargo los pocos momentos de relajación se interrumpieron cuando el espantapájaros fue llevado hasta la siguiente zona de seguridad próxima a él.

Tan solo ver su asquerosa cara lo hacía indigestarse. El hombre era escuálido, delgaducho, desastroso. Tenía un cabello despeinado y pelirrojo. Profundas líneas surcaban su rostro, tenia orejas puntiagudas y ojos cansados, parecía más un duende o un troll en lugar de un ser humano.

¿Qué podía tener de atractivo a comparación de él?

Aquel hombre era asquerosamente pálido, y eso si él podía hablar de pálidos.

Si lo que atraía a Harleen era su intelecto, su psique. No tenía nada de impresionante. Era tan predecible: el hombre había sufrido de Bullying toda su vida, podía apostar a que había sido el cerebrito que todos abusan en la escuela y un día había decidido ponerse delante de sus acosadores haciendo que ellos tuvieran miedo en lugar de él.

Nuevamente, nada que destacar.

Pero Harleen parecía encontrarlo más interesante.

 _Más interesante que él._

 _Más importante para Harleen que él._

Crane por el contrario parecía ajeno a los mórbidos pensamientos del Joker ya que lo ignoraba en favor de Jarvis Tetch con quien mantenía una de sus ñoñas conversaciones sobre ciencia.

¿Era eso lo que quería oír Harleen?

¿Ñoñerías?

No podía creer que lo cambiara por ese...espécimen. Ése estúpido, idiota, inútil, espécimen. ¿Qué tal si lo había

llevado a su sala personal? su consultorio. ¿Qué tal si lo había alimentado de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con él?

 _¿Qué tal si la hacía reír?_

 _No, no, no, no, no..._

Realmente no supo cómo sucedió.

El Joker había entrado en un estado donde estaba sometido a una situación insoluble, se veía privado de la satisfacción de un deseo defraudado en sus expectativas de recompensa o bloqueado en su acción.

La ira jamás carece de motivo, pero raramente tiene un buen motivo. Probablemente fue porque creyó haber escuchado el nombre de la Dra. Quinzel y de las maravillas que era la terapia con ella escapar de los labios de Crane, o por los pensamientos que lo estaban invadiendo. Pero la realidad era que de un momento a otro se había lanzado sobre el hombre. Sentía su respiración agitada, la sangre de su cuerpo que lo recorría como un martilleo estridente y la mirada perdida ante la satisfacción que lo llenaba por primera vez en meses.

Ayudándose de las cadenas que lo contenían estrangulaba el cuello del espantapájaros quien estaba completamente perplejo y no podía contener el aire. Solamente la violencia podía consolar la urgencia. El hombre bajo sus manos trataba de decir algo, pero solamente escuchaba la risa de Harleen, una dulce, dulce risa. Qué no sabía si era la de ella o la de él ya que a veces parecían las dos juntas, pero era vigorizante.

Hacía meses que no había podido reírse tan libremente, por primera vez un acto violento le traía verdadera satisfacción.

Pero su felicidad fue interrumpida, al parecer el alboroto que había ocasionado el Joker y los gritos de horror de Tetch habían llamado la atención de los guardias, quienes ya estaban preparados para tomar medidas ante situaciones como esas.

Una vez que la alarma se accionaba la cadena que mantenía asegurado al Joker al techo comenzaba a tensarse arrastrando al Joker haciendo que Crane quedara libre de su agarre.

Crane se llevó la mano al cuello tratando de recuperar el aire aún escuchando la risa descontrolada del Joker. Mientras éste era arrastrado al centro del círculo de seguridad y rodeado de guardias.

"¡Ése salvaje!", gritó Crane una vez recuperado. "¿Qué diantres ha podido poseerlo para cometer semejante barbarie?"

El Joker solo soltó carcajadas al azar, mientras se llevaban a Crane de regreso a su celda, pudo sentir cómo una aguja se clavaba en su brazo y de repente todo se volvió negro.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde el incidente con Crane, pero la siguiente vez que tuvo conciencia, estaba de vuelta en el clínico y aséptico consultorio de Wolper.

Un gruñido de fastidio atravesó su garganta, giró los ojos para disipar el sueño que tenía sobre la frente y trató de recuperar la noción de sus cinco sentidos. Sus brazos nuevamente estaban dentro de la camisa de fuerza y sus pies atados a la silla, su cuerpo estaba pesado y tenso, pero claramente podía distinguir las voces fuera del consultorio.

Tuvo que contener la necesidad de tallarse los ojos cuando repentinamente una visión del cielo atravesó la puerta.

Parte de sí mismo no podía creerlo, pero no había duda.

Los bellos zapatos, las piernas perfectas, la deliciosa cintura. sus ojos recorrieron cada detalle devorando todo lo que podía devorar con la mirada. Sentía que era demasiado poco para todo el festín que tenía de frente. Y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, emitió un ronroneo complacido.

Era el más chispeante azul que jamás había visto.

 _¡Oh Harleen estaba molesta!_

El enfado que irradiaba tras las gafas era solo comparable con una tormenta eléctrica. Podía verlos opacados por las nubes grises que aparecen cuando se acerca una tormenta o lluvia. Su entrada estaba acompañada por vientos fuertes, lluvia copiosa y nieve, granizo, sin ninguna precipitación. Era demencial que tan solo con volver a verla pudiera ver todo el potencial tras sus ojos. El caos, definitivamente lo estaba llamando, estaba justo detrás de ella, pero contenido.

Aunque quizás ese caos no estaba retenido como creía, quizás Harleen estaba consciente de él.

 _Quizás ella era capaz de controlarlo_.

Y al parecer toda la tensión de los últimos meses también había cobrado pensión en ella, y por su cara no estaba nada contenta de tener que estar de regreso en su presencia. Podría ser que si existiera una renuencia a volver a ser su terapeuta. Pero eso no importaba.

 _Por fin, por fin, por fin._

 _Harley._

"No eres un paciente fácil", comenzó Harleen ajustando sus gafas sobre su nariz mientras ojeaba unos papeles que tenía en mano.

"No es verdad doctora Quinzel", respondió el Joker abriendo una amplia sonrisa como la de un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura, "Me he estado portando bien"

Harleen se limitó a exhalar un bufido sarcástico y arrojó los papeles frente a la mesa mientras tomaba asiento con un gesto de desprecio. Colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y hundió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos tomando aire lentamente. "Ambos sabemos que no es cierto señor Joker", murmuró Harleen sin levantar la vista.

"¡Oh pero si he estado cooperando con la terapia! o quizás deba decir con la terapia del doctor Wolper", respondió alegremente, asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente.

Harleen levantó la vista deslizando las palmas de sus manos sobre su cara hasta dejarlas a la altura de su barbilla. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiró una vez más. El Joker pudo ver un fragmento de aquella mirada calculadora que decidía si valía la pena ir a cazar por la presa en Harleen, pero desapareció de inmediato. Ella sabía que estaba haciendo, incluso sabía cuánto lo iba a dejar ver en ella, esto era diferente...

"Veamos cómo ha ido avanzando en su terapia...", bajo la vista a los papeles que tenía enfrente y comenzó a pasarlos de a uno por uno, "El día que comenzó su terapia parece haber hablado de su infancia y cito textualmente; "Caminando de puntillas a través de la ventana...por la ventana, siento que ahí es dónde voy a estar, tal vez...caminando de puntillas a través de los tulipanes."

Harleen levantó la vista de reojo haciendo una pausa y mirándolo acusadoramente. _Diferente..._ El Joker se meció en su silla y mordió su labio inferior mientras levantaba sus inexistentes cejas en un gesto coqueto.

"¿Sabías que los tulipanes simbolizan el amor perfecto?...tal vez sea una señal...", insinuó con voz grave y juguetona.

Harleen lo miró inescrutable, "Supongo entonces que usted es un fanático de Tiny Tim ya que estas son las letras de su canción "Tiptoe Through the Tulips"

El Joker se encogió de hombros, "El tipo es un buen cantante"

Harleen suspiró nuevamente dejando mostrar su enojo creciente, pero para el Joker era un reto para ver cuanto más podía hacerla enojar antes de que se quebrara, "Después habló sobre su locura y vuelvo a citar; "Tal vez yo estoy loco, usted está loco, tal vez todos estamos locos...probablemente"

"No me dirás que no lo habías pensado antes, Harleen", interrumpió el Joker.

"Yo, no, pero Gnarls Barkley seguramente sí ya que esas mismas son las letras de su canción "Crazy"

"Tiene una tonada pegajosa, ¿Te gustan las tonadas pegajosas?", preguntó interesado.

"Welcome to the Jungle de Guns N Roses, Crazy Train, Ozzy Osbourne, The Tears of a Clown, Smokey Robinson and the Miracles...solo por decir algunas de las canciones que ha estado citando últimamente, eso y en su última sesión recitó una receta de cómo prepara un strudel de manzana...en Árabe" continuó Harleen cerrando la carpeta.

"Tenía hambre, ¿Quizás puedas conseguir algo bueno de comer para mí? avena blanda y migajas de galletas no son mi elección de comida preferida, quizás podríamos compartir un sándwich, me lo podrías traer la siguiente sesión..."

Harleen colocó ambas palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacía atrás.

"Ayer trató de estrangular al Profesor Crane", susurró ella audiblemente.

"¡En serio!, bueno seguramente se lo tenía merecido"

¡Cuánto había extrañado estos juegos con ella!, por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

 _Harleen estaba enfadada._

"¿Qué es lo que quiere señor Joker?", cuestionó ella después de una pausa.

"Sí, bueno, ya sabes, probablemente sea debido a que estoy loco, traumas de la infancia, bla, bla... podríamos ahondar más en eso en nuestra próxima sesión".

"No va a haber más sesiones, usted está a cargo del doctor Wolper"

"Sí, pero si usted va a ser mi nueva terapeuta..."

"No volveré a ser su terapeuta" reprimió ella cortante.

"¿Es por lo de la última vez?, ¡Oh Harleen!, seré bueno, lo prometo"

"No diga estupideces"

"¿Quieres que ruegue?", preguntó haciendo un puchero y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Harleen no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la imagen.

"Eso sería interesante"

El Joker se inclinó sobre la mesa, abriendo más y más sus ojos en una expresión suplicante. "Harleen...", ella se quedó mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, en lo que era une expresión más seria y grave de lo que él había imaginado.

"Entonces, ¿El viernes próximo?" cuestionó él perdiendo repentinamente su risa. Había algo, algo que estaba perdiendo, algo se le estaba escapando, algo que no había notado, pero no le importaba porque por fin estaba consiguiendo lo que por fin deseaba.

"Ya lo veremos" respondió Harleen levantándose de su silla y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El Joker no perdió su sonrisa a pesar de que Wolper entró después de que ella hubiera abandonado la habitación para seguir hablando de cosas taradas, después de todo ¿A quién le importaba Wolper ahora que Harleen sería su doctora nuevamente?

Al menos le había arrancado una respuesta positiva de todo aquello, una media promesa de su regreso.

Sin embargo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos el Joker aún se encontraba esperando, en aquella silla y ¡Nada!

No había venido.

Hizo sonar una última vez las cadenas, esto no era divertido.

Eso no era nada divertido.

 _¡Harleen no está aquí!_

Clank, clank, clank

 _¡Lo había prometido!_

Clank, clank, clank

 _¡Había dicho que vendría, con un demonio!_

Clank...clank...

Repentinamente se detuvo, el sonido que estaba escuchando no era el sonido de las cadenas al chocar contra el suelo. Ése sonido...

Uno, dos, tres...el penetrante sonido de los tacones de Harleen chocaban contra el suelo acercándose. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y trató de llenar con aire sus pulmones . Se relamió los labios lentamente y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el constante y firme caminar. Nuevamente recuperó la sonrisa.

 _Con Harleen siempre es un carrusel, arrib a ab ajo y otra vez...una y otra vez._

 _N/A: Bien aquí va este, al parecer este fic ya no es tan popular como creía mmmm. Bueno al releerlo me di cuenta de que el Joker parece muy erratico en su manera de pensar y consideré cambiarlo, pero me parece que hice bien en dejarlo ahí ya que esto es 100% narrado desde su punto de vista además estoy tratando de dejar las pistas de que éste Joker no tiene sus orígenes en The Killing Joke, pero por si no quedó claro tal vez el siguiente capítulo nos ayude._

 _Mientras tanto lean, disfruten y comenten._


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, hacía algo de frío y parecía que poco a poco se iba agotando el oxígeno en el aire; sus pulmones se estaban contrayendo impidiendo el paso del aire fresco a su garganta. Todo parecía extrañamente caótico, había colores vibrantes en contraste con un fondo infinitamente negro; podía ver sabores, sentir colores y oler sonidos. Inundaba un enorme silencio del cual se desprendían gritos y llantos espectrales.

El aire era pesado, como si estuviera lleno de humo y no brisa natural, la luz del techo parpadeaba dándole un toque aún más tétrico a la escena. Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido incómoda al saber que tanto sus sentidos como su entorno le estaban jugando una mala broma como salida de una película de terror.

Pero no para él.

Para él era una sensación familiar, el sentir sus palpitar agitado, la respiración acelerada, la sensación tensa de sus músculos que uno a uno se iban relajando y contrayendo uno por uno. Era increíblemente reconfortante el sentir las vibraciones de energía cruzar a través de él en forma de haces.

¿Decían que el Joker estaba loco?

Sí, tal vez sí. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser esto una locura?, ¿Cómo podía una sensación de plenitud ser signo de la pérdida de juicio?

¿Cómo podía, el poder sentir una calidez tan familiar en sus manos...una _locura?_

Era una textura deliciosa, suave, fluida. El olor que asaltaba sus fosas nasales era intoxicante; dulce y metálico, extremadamente familiar.

 _Cálida..._

 _...Harley_

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás respirando una bocanada del aire contaminado que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

Todas aquellas sensaciones eran como volver a casa y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Nuevamente en control.

Nuevamente el Joker en medio del caos.

La maniática sonrisa volvía a sus labios. El brillo psicótico regresaba a sus ojos .

El mismo Joker de siempre.

¿O quizás un Joker diferente _?, quizás más caótico_

 _Quizás más turbulento..ahora que realmente sentía libertad._

Bajo la mirada al cadáver que tenía tendido enfrente.

Nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción de ver a alguien muerto en su vida. Quizás la única cosa que podría superar esto sería la muerte de Bats. El Joker se retractó de inmediato, la muerte de Bats de verdad le traería tristeza, es decir, ¿Con quién jugaría si Bats no estaba?

Eran mejores amigos después de todo. Como el café y las donas, como uña y carne, no podían existir el uno sin el otro.

Sin embargo esta muerte...le era indiferente.

¿Quién diría que era tan fácil deshacerse de aquel estorbo?, o que podía descansar tan tranquilo con arrancar pedazos de carne de un cuerpo aún con vida. Era como arrancar una tira de cera, un tirón y ¡Bam! sin más problemas.

El Joker soltó una risilla juguetona ante la idea.

La piel pálida en contraste con la sangre era una figura exquisita, y observándolo con detenimiento, había que admitir que no podía quejarse, el cuerpo mutilado a sus pies había corrido con una suerte peor que ninguna de sus otras víctimas,

No podía afirmar con seguridad que alguna otra de sus obras de arte se viera así...con la sangre que brotaba a borbotones de la piel mutilada, o las extremidades completamente molidas, o tu cavidad pectoral...desvalijada.

En manos de un homicida, psicópata cualquiera hubiera sido un cuerpo irreconocible, pero el Joker era un experto para la violencia. Sabía cómo asesinar y torturar partes especificas, así que por supuesto que sabía cómo hacerlo con cuidado.

Y precisamente en éste cadáver había sido extremadamente cuidadoso, nunca en su vida había puesto tanto empeño, tanto amor en la tortura. Había sido uno de los homicidios más hermosos que había cometido en su vida. Ni siquiera el del pequeño chico maravilla podía compararse, o si lo hacía, su nueva obra solo quedaba a unos centímetros abajo, quizás en un empate.

Y lo más maravilloso era que el rostro estaba intacto, cada rasgo, cada facción, completa, sin marcas manchas o abolladuras. El resto sólo era una sopa de vísceras, carne y sangre...mucha, mucha sangre, pero su cara no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño.

Justo como lo había plasmado en su mente.

 _Perfecto_

Desgraciadamente el desastre que había hecho al pintar su maravillosa obra de arte, también había alcanzado su persona. La sangre también llegó a bañar su rostro y su ropa, su zapatos blancos eran insalvables. El Joker no podía más que encogerse de hombros; imposible no hacer un desastre cuando literalmente abres un humano de cinco o seis litros de sangre y la riegas por todos lados. El pensamiento lo hizo soltar una carcajada ya que sabía que Frost no iba a poder sacar la mancha de su camisa nueva ni porque la bañara en cloro.

Estaba totalmente inservible. Lástima. Era una de sus camisas preferidas. En cierta forma detestaba perderla.

Pero realmente no tenía otra opción. Se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

No había habido otra manera de actuar.

Lo había sabido desde un principio pero no había querido desenvolverse en el momento. Era como una pequeña piedra en el zapato que le causaba molestia l caminar más no la suficiente como para detenerse y sacarla de ahí. El Joker no quería admitir que quizás, y sólo quizás, había estado enterrando la cabeza en el suelo. No había querido saber o enterarse de lo que sucedía. Ni siquiera cuando la respuesta siempre frente de sí.

Era un problema, y tenía que encargarse personalmente de él.

Caminó en dirección al muro más próximo, pisando los residuos de carne que parecía palpitar medio viva en el suelo como si fueran viles cucarachas y colocó su frente en el muro. Era como respirar nuevamente después de haber estado sumergido en el agua durante horas, se sentía completo, lleno, en plenitud. Y ahora lo único que deseaba era regresar a la fiesta, una buena fiesta en su club favorito.

Sin embargo, como cualquier buen artista aún tenía que firmar su obra de arte, y las paredes eran mejor que un lienzo en blanco para hacerlo.

Todo el mundo tenía que enterarse de quien era el autor y lo iba a hacer trazando una línea de arriba a abajo con el residuo rojo que corría en sus dedos. Hacía falta una gran, gran risa, pensó trazando una línea idéntica en paralelo.

Podía sentirlo, en su garganta, en su estómago, en su pecho, estaba a punto de brotar de su boca.

Una línea horizontal justo en medio.

Dos líneas encontradas en un vértice y una línea horizontal que cruzaba en medio.

Al fin, al fin, al fin. Una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Una carcajada. _Una carcajada característica, esencia misma del Joker._

 _Ha...ha..ha_

Había que disipar la adrenalina que se había apoderado de sus venas.

Nada como una carcajada.

Había mucha, mucha diversión y un montón de desastre que limpiar para el pobre Batman. Bueno, era imposible hacer un pastel sin romper unos cuantos huevos...O en éste caso unos cuantos huesos.

Era una lástima... un desperdicio de carne humana.

Aunque de cualquier forma seguía siendo increíblemente gracioso, pensó soltando una risilla aguda.

Había convertido a un ser respetable, cuerdo y productivo. Un miembro ejemplar de la sociedad en una pila de desperdicio.

En un desecho.

Trató de contenerse, pero la risa salió brotando una a una en una melodiosa y gutural sinfonía. Los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a trabajar con más rapidez. Uno tras otro daba trazos en automático en mociones repetitivas, formando letras de diferentes tamaños sin seguir un patrón aparente.

¡Era tan, tan gracioso!, ¡Tan cómico!

 _Es un lástima ¿No Harleen ?_

 _¿Harley?..._

 _¿Harley?..._

Se giró para mirar el centro de la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo mutilado.

 _Harley no va a hablar...Harley no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más._

La risa se detuvo por un segundo ante el pensamiento. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se abrieron desmesuradamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza metiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos revolviéndoselos de un lado a otro mientras de su boca salió otra carcajada seca con aún más fuerza.

Harleen nunca iba a dirigir una solo palabra para él.

Nunca iba a volver a reír para él. No iba oír un sonido salir nunca más de su boca.

El Joker comenzó a sentir una onda de calor recorrer su espina dorsal. Eran como si garras afiladas comenzaron a recorrer sus vertebras. El hormigueo familiar hizo temblar sus moléculas, el calor casi lo quemaba por dentro. Llevó sus manos a su pecho tirando de la camisa y rompiendo en el proceso un par de botones que saltaron al suelo como gotas de agua. Podía sentirlo, era la bestia, la misma bestia que siempre lo estuvo asaltando y nunca pudo de identificar.

¿Cómo podía sentir que le quemaba el calor y al mismo tiempo sentir el frío tan intenso?

Ahora era el momento más adecuado para deshacerse de aquello. Palpó frenéticamente su pecho deslizando sus manos por su abdomen buscando el origen de aquella sensación sin éxito.

Tenía que expulsarlo.

Sacarlo cuanto antes, antes de que acabara por consumirlo. Bajó la mirada lentamente y observó sus manos con atención. Eran su palmas, sus muñecas, sus uñas. Giró las manos para contemplar el dorso de sus manos y despejarse de dudas, no reconocía sus propias extremidades. Los tatuajes no le dejaban cabida a la duda.

Nuevamente trato de introducirse frenéticamente las manos la pecho pero sin éxito, la barrera física de su cuerpo no lo dejaba atravesar la carne. Soltó un rugido de frustración y embistió con las palmas de sus manos contra el muro.

Solo necesitaba reír más, más risas y la bestia guardaría silencio. Sus dedos trabajaron aún más rápido sobre la pared, una tras otra sin pausa.

 _Ha...ha..._

Después de todo, ya lo estaba entendiendo.

Debía asimilarlo de una u otra forma. Esta epidemia, _Harleen..._ debía ser expugnada de alguna forma.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, uno tras otro, sus pensamientos pasaban frente a sus ojos como una película.

 _Harleen._

Debía reconocerlo, al volver a verla entrar por aquella puerta, el aire flotando a su alrededor se electrificó solo de su presencia. Lo había hecho vibrar nuevamente con una sensación de ansiedad familiar.

Había estado muy, muy enfado con ella. Por huir, por aceptar a otros en su terapia, por privarlos de compartir el tiempo que debían haber compartido juntos. Por su mismo cuerpo que había sanado en lugar de seguir marcado con sus huellas como su trofeo. Ella venía huyendo de él desde hace meses.

Y ahora...Ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos de nuevo.

Estaba enfadado, sí, pero aún con la ira burbujeante y la rabia latente, tuvo que tomarse un segundo para poder contemplar la apariencia de la doctora con rapta atención. Su cabello seguía siendo del rubio más sedoso que jamás había visto. Su tez era inmaculada, labios llenos, ojos...a _zules..._

Era la misma mujer que había plagado su cabeza, su bata blanca dejaba entrever un cuerpo escultural bajo las holgadas ropas, el balanceo de la tela nevada tras de ella como una estela. Un cantoneo de caderas que trataba de disimular para hacer que se viera menos sensual de lo que debía ser.

¡Oh Harleen!

Siempre una contradicción andante, trataba de disimular el balanceo de sus perfectas caderas y al parecer no estaba dispuesta a descartar sus zapatos altos que afinaban a las interminables piernas.

Y una mirada increíble.

Era la mirada del gato que se había comido al canario, calculadora, feral, devastadora. De haber estado de pie hubiera sentido un temblor en las rodillas.

Tenía un brillo detrás de sus ojos que solo había visto antes en un espejo, coronado solo por aquella pequeña curvatura de sus labios rojos, una muy sutil sonrisa de lado que de no ser porque la había alucinada tantas veces nunca la habría reconocido.

Era la viva imagen de un depredador al asecho. Y la idea le hacía recorrer un escalofrío por su columna como garras que se enterraban sin piedad.

¿Cuándo alguien antes lo había tratado de asechar?

Desde su llegada a este mundo nadie lo había intentado. Ninguno en la vasta galería de criminales en Gótica, ni Batman, ni Robin. Todos sabían que el Rey de Gótica, el Joker estaba al tope de la cadena, mucho menos los ciudadanos corrientes.

Todos tenían cuidado y lo trataban como dinamita a punto de estallar, nadie había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para querer poner un látigo sobre su cabeza.

Y esta cosita de mujer...ahora venía, una pequeña psiquiatra en medio de toda la podredumbre de Arkham, con aspiraciones al Oskar Pfister dispuesta a cruzarse con él frente a frente. A triunfar dónde incluso los hombres con mentes más experimentadas habían fracasado miserablemente.

Le secaba los labios solo el pensamiento.

No era el primer psiquiatra con deseos de lucrar a su nombre, el mismo Dr. Arkham lo había intentado en el pasado. Pero, ella, una doctora como Harleen, una chiquilla que no llegaba a un cuarto de su persona o estatura se había encarado ante él sin una onza de temor.

 _Era simplemente increíble._

Esta clase de confrontación era nueva.

Con Bats siempre había una vaga familiaridad, un toque de rutina en sus encuentros, una tensión reconfortante. Pero con Harleen siempre era excitante. Sentía que escuchaba el mutismo cantar en el fondo, latiendo...¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?

Ella solo se acomodaba en la silla frente a él en silencio, pero el Joker no pudo contenerse.

"Creí que iba a tener que buscarte por debajo de la piedras Harleen", asentó el Joker con un tono de reproche. Harleen levantó la mirada y se la sostuvo un momento.

Lo estaba estudiando, pero lo que vio en ella provocó que su sonrisa cayera de inmediato. Eran evidente cuales eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la cabeza de Harleen en sus ojos. No estaba complacida por tener que verlo, no parecía estar ahí por su propia voluntad.

Pero dudaba que alguien en Arkham pudiera obligarla a hacer algo, nadie tenía la suficiente habilidad como para hacerla doblegarse, y ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para manipular a quien quisiera.

Hasta ahora, solo había cedido a unos cuantos caprichos, y solo a los que venían de parte de él y aún con todo, ella era perfectamente capaz de salir airosa aún en los momentos más tensos.

"Es curioso que lo mencione señor Joker, después de su última exhibición, pensé que no lo volvería a ver por aquí y mucho menos en mi terapia", exclamó Harleen seriamente agachando la mirada, para inspeccionar algo entre los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

¿Así que estaba sacando cosas del pasado a la luz?

El Joker no había sido muy civilizado con ella, pero ella no lo había sido con él.

¿Era eso por lo que no estaba complacida?, no podía ser, era algo más allá. El disgusto estaba enterrado aún más al fondo. Esto solo era una forma de confrontarlo. Porque la otra opción, solo podía significar que ella realmente no deseaba tener que ver nada con él y eso no era posible.

 _Que...absolutamente nada, no despertar ningún interés...le era indiferente._

Era como si la obsesión no fuera correspondida.

Pero no, la idea era absurdísima.

Él estaba de regreso en Arkham para hacerla sufrir, para que ella besara el suelo por dónde caminaba, para hacerla suya. Ella no podía atreverse a expresar esa clase de emociones no después de...

 _¿De qué?..._

 _La noche...la última noche en Arkham..._

 _Shocks, shocks, shocks...las noches en aquella sala de terapia de shock._

"Yo soy el que debería quejarse Harleen", replicó entrecerrando los ojos bajando repentinamente el tono de su voz a uno extremadamente grave y rasposo. Un plan comenzó a formarse en la cabeza del Joker, sus ojos se oscurecieron, su sonrisa comenzó a expandirse lentamente dándole el toque perfecto para recobrar una mirada terrorífica.

Harleen se encogió de hombros con indiferencia e inclinó la cabeza para anotar algo en sus papeles, "Después de ver cómo fue traído de regreso, no me extraña", contestó en un tono desinteresado, "No fue el modo más correcto de hacerlo".

"He recibido más palizas de Bats de las que pueda contar, eso no es nada nuevo para mí. Probablemente desde antes de que tu nacieras... _Harleen_ ", dijo él remarcando la ultima palara con ligero desdén. Y por la expresión en el rostro de ella, tuvo el efecto deseado. Al parecer Harleen no reaccionaba bien ante la idea de que él pudiera tener una posición superior. El remarcar su nombre sin el usual título que le proporcionaba un rango como el de _doctora_ y la diferencia de edad la hacían apretar los labios con fuerza.

El Joker se contuvo para soltar un risilla, realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su verdadera edad cronológica, desde aquel accidente, su cuerpo no parecía envejecer con el paso de los años. Aún así el Joker estaba seguro de que ella a duras penas dejaba los pañales cuando él ya estaba jugando a ser la piedra en el zapato de Bats.

Además le complacía saber que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado cuando ella frunció el ceño y colocó una mano bajo su barbilla contemplándolo atentamente.

"La verdad me sorprendió, no pensé que lo veríamos por aquí tan pronto", remarcó Harleen, haciendo que el Joker soltara una sonora carcajada, sin embargo Harleen no reaccionó en lo absoluto, si le contrarió o no la risa del Joker no le permitió saberlo, sino que simplemente se limitó a terminar su comentario perdiendo su vista en un puto lejano de la otra pared como si estuviera reflexionando un pensamiento con cuidado. "Es obvio que Batman no lo hubiera traído de vuelta si usted no lo hubiera...permitido"

El Joker la imitó y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contestar su pregunta, se limitó a guardar silencio y sonreír alegremente mostrando toda su metálica dentadura. Harleen parecía querer escuchar una respuesta de sus labios pero no dijo palabra. Se había dado cuenta de que el Joker trataba de empujarla sobre el precipicio, aún así parecía no importarle caminar directamente en la trampa.

"¿Vino a terminar con el trabajo?", inquirió ella después de una pausa.

 _¡Eso sí era oro en material de comedia!_

"¡¿Terminar el trabajo?!", preguntó entre risas. "¡El trabajo!" dijo parando de reír repentinamente. "¿Qué trabajo?, anda dime Harleen, ¿Qué trabajo?"

El color se apoderó del rostro de Harleen rápidamente, pudo ver exactamente el rojo subir a sus mejillas tiñéndolas delicadamente. Pero la expresión impasible de ella no se alteró en lo más mínimo.

"Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero", replicó sin un tono duda en la voz. De no ser porque el Joker conocía a la perfección cada uno de sus rasgos podría haber confundido el rojo de su piel con un reflejo de la luz perdido, pero no había manera de engañarlo, Harleen se había sonrojado.

"¿Crees que me dejé capturar solo para venir a matarte?", preguntó anchándose a reír nuevamente. "Por favor Harleen, de haber querido matarte antes lo habría podido hacer desde hace años", se burló el Joker en tomo juguetón.

"No lo creo", respondió ella llena de aplomo sosteniendo su mirada penetrante.

Un silencio repentino frenó cualquier respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. El comentario tan cortante de ella le hizo soltar un tren de pensamientos en una dirección no antes explorada. ¿Qué la hacía decir eso?, ¿Estaba muy segura de sus capacidades para enfrentarlo?, si la memoria no le fallaba la última vez había logrado muy poco enfrentándosele físicamente, y una clase de defensa personal no iba a poder superar sus habilidades. Después de todo él podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el mismísimo Batman, y la altura de ella no hacía mucho por ayudarla.

A no ser que...

Sí...definitivamente debía ser que ella tuviera algún contacto, lo más probable era que algún equipo especial de seguridad que estuviera protegiéndola los primeros días después de su escape. Era lo más lógico después de que él tuviera que propinarle una paliza.

Bueno, pues sus caballeros del departamento de policía no habían hecho un buen trabajo, después de todo había sido capaz de colarse en su departamento sin problema hace poco.

"Crees que un par de chicos de azul puede detenerme de...¿Cómo lo dices?...¿Terminar el trabajo?", cuestionó él levantando su inexistente ceja. Harleen imitó el gesto y se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra.

El Joker estaba frustrado, Harleen no era fácil. Fingió pensar unos segundos antes de soltar un pesado suspiro e hizo ladear si cabeza hacia atrás en su silla en un gesto exagerado, "Aún que pensándolo bien...no es mala idea, después de lo que pasó", dijo el Joker haciendo una pausa para crear una atmósfera. Inclinándose sobre la mesa reduciendo el espacio que los separaba, suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar "No después de lo que me hiciste", agregó grave.

Harleen parecía estar absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras como una esponja, sus ojos se movían siguiendo una a una las palabras que abandonaban su boca. Era como si una máquina de escribir estuviera apuntando atentamente que era lo que decía y lo sobre analizara.

Harleen entrecerró los ojos. Era obvio que ella estaba entendiendo perfectamente el trasfondo de la conversación. Y no debería de extrañarle ya que siempre había sido así, ella tenía una extraña capacidad para leer entre líneas e interpretar lo dicho sin palabras.

"¿A qué se refiere?", preguntó finalmente tras una pausa.

El Joker se inclinó sobre la mesa ronroneando, "Pzzz, pzzz, Harleen, pzzzt, pzzzt".

Harleen se quedó un momento pensativa. Parecía rascar en la superficie una respuesta que no podía comprender, hasta que finalmente pudo ver como la idea fue asentándose poco a poco en su rostro. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de la culpabilidad que esperaba ver en su rostro, vio sorpresa. Una mano temblorosa subió a su rostro para acomodar las gruesas gafas sobre su nariz a la vez que bajaba la mirada a los papeles frente a ella. Buscando frenéticamente cualquier información que corroborara lo que le estaba diciendo. "¿Cuántas?", preguntó inhalando sonoramente.

"Muchas más de las que puedes contar con tus preciosas manos recién manicuradas-estupenda elección de color por cierto- pero aquí no importa cuántas, ni cómo, ni por qué Harleen, sino el qué. ¿Qué era lo que deseabas obtener de ellas?"

Harleen parecía corta de respuestas de repente.

"Pensé que éramos amigos", dijo él moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado sin despegar su vista de ella.

"Yo no ordené ésas sesiones de terapia de shock en usted", replicó firmemente sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar de que él tenía un gesto macabro dibujado en su rostro.

"¿No las ordenaste?, ¡Pues en ése caso no sé qué fue lo que yo sentí!, ¿Sabes lo que sentí Harleen?, sentí el jugo chocar contra mi cabeza...una y otra...y otra vez, ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso?" preguntó haciendo repentinamente una pausa para terminar con una alegato creciente, "No, no lo sabes, nunca has recibido cientos y cientos de voltios en tu cuerpo así que te lo diré...se siente... _de muerte",_ terminó riendo nuevamente, "¿Entiendes?, ¡De muerte!"

El Joker continuó riendo descontroladamente, mientras Harleen se limitaba a mirarlo seriamente en su arrebato cómico.

"Usted siempre ha tenido una afinidad muy marcada por hacerla dramática", comentó Harleen bajo el ruido de sus carcajadas. Ella llevó sus manos a su rostro para masajear sus sienes en una moción circular y colocó ambos codos en la mesa esperando a que el Joker terminara. Por un segundo pareció estar ponderando una idea, pero la descartó rodando los ojos, y se levantó de sus silla.

"Es suficiente señor Joker", dijo recolectando los papeles frente a ella y reacomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, "Regresaré su caso al señor Wolper y podrá continuar su terapia en las próximas sesiones"

Al escuchar esto sintió como la sangre se le helaba repentinamente.

¿Cómo se atrevía desecharlo como un pañuelo usado?

¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo nuevamente?

 _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

 _¿Creía que tenía el sartén por el mango?_

La idea lo hacía temblar de rabia. Se inclinó sobre la mesa colocando sus codos al filo de la mesa a pesar de que la camisa de fuerza no le permitía el movimiento con fluidez. Levantó el rostro mirándola a los ojos atentamente y pudo ver como ahí estaban escritas sus inteciones. No, ella no lo iba a devolver realmente a Wolper. Harleen estaba jugando, y estaba apostando todas sus cartas y todas sus fichas en la partida.

"¿Abandonarías a un pobre paciente como yo a su suerte con el incompetente del Wolper?", preguntó en un tono lastimoso.

"El Dr. Wolper está perfectamente capacitado para atender su caso señor Joker", respondió ella tras un suspiro, "Además no es su suerte por la que debería preocuparme sino por la de Wopler"

"...O la de tu _querido_ Johnny", agregó el Joker sonriendo. Aquello pareció captar la atención de Harleen de inmediato. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse desmesuradamente como si repentinamente entendiera el impacto de las

palabras del Joker.

El payaso tenía que admitir que sí, era un chantaje, aunque eso no justificaba que Harleen reaccionara de ésa manera ante la idea.

 _¿Acaso le tenía afecto a Crane?_

No, no podía ser. Crane era patético, pusilánime, rastrero. No podía ser más que él para Harleen, él ya la había marcado. Ya había probado sus labios, y la había sostenido contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué había logrado Jonathan Crane?

Nada.

Pero, aquellos ojos estaban hablándole, y si no era sobre Crane, tenía que ser sobre otra cosa. Sin embargo, el Joker no pudo continuar con aquel tren de pensamiento ya que se distrajo. Las puertas se estaban abriendo nuevamente, la había provocado.

El desastre, el tifón, la tormenta nuevamente se estaban peleando por salir. Era una vibración tan familiar que le quitó el aliento. Se sumergía nuevamente en el bullicio de sus pensamientos que se arremolinaban.

Sus extremidades se paralizaron, todo se volvió negro.

Podía verlo y era glorioso. Eran cientos de rayos cruzando uno a uno su alrededor y él solo podía sentir la destrucción que dejaban a su paso.

 _Catástrofe, cataclismo, devastación, ruina, hecatombe... apocalipsis._

 _¿Harley?..._

Pero tan repentinamente como había llegado, se fue. Harleen cerró las compuertas llevándose consigo el c _aos._ La expresión de ella se endureció y se llevó todo aquel poder en un segundo. Sus labios formaron un rictus severo y el sarcasmo se hizo evidente en la mirada que le dirigió dejando en el olvido la expresión sorpresa que había lucido hace unos instantes.

"He leído su archivo. Las golpizas de su padre, el abandono de su madre, su matrimonio fallido, y su pequeño _accidente._ Todo lo que le ha dicho y lo que no le ha dicho a Wopler y lo que ha dicho el rastro de psicólogos perturbados que ha dejado tras de usted durantelos últimos años. Lo sé todo. Todos los bloques que construyen su mente delusional y psicótica", comentó ella en un tono monótono, "Expertos apuntan a que usted es un genio mientras que otros a que es un extremo sociópata" Harleen hizo una pausa y en un tono arrogante susurró con fuerza, "Claro que yo considero que eso solo es un montón de...patrañas" concluyó ella.

 _¿Patrañas?...interesante._

El Joker hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara hablando. "Háblame Harleen..." instruyó burlón

"Todo esto es sobre el control", afirmó entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Control?",inquirió el Joker cuando una sonrisa llena de malicia cruzó sus labios.

"Si", se limitó a contestar ella imitando la misma sonrisa.

"Puedo decir que usted es todo un actor. Usted crea desorden a su alrededor, pero siempre se mantiene en el centro, en el ojo de la tormenta. En esa tormenta todo queda en desorden menos usted. Cuando se esconde detrás de su... _locura..._ eso es control", continuó Harleen ampliando aún más su sonrisa presuntuosa.

Era tan divertido oírla hablar como si entendiera del caos _._ Como si realmente supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

 _Aunque quizás Harleen sabe cómo funciona._

"De la manera en la que yo lo veo usted no es más que un controlador con un buen sentido del humor", continuó con plena indiferencia.

El Joker sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada en seco.

 _¡¿Solo un buen sentido del humor?! ¡Ha!_

La ira se subió de inmediato a la cabeza como un mar rojo. Aquella inútil psiquiatra creía que podía venir a dictar a su antojo...

 _¡Harleen era un deleite!_

El Joker no pudo más que estallar nuevamente en carcajadas, "Ya recuerdo porque me agradabas tanto Harleen...tienes agallas", agregó antes de volver a reír, solo que esta vez bajo el estridente sonido escuchó una pequeña risilla aguda, que poco a poco creció para convertirse en una risa melodiosa que acompañó a la suya.

Y era un sonido celestial.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba en persona aquel bellísimo sonido?

¿Días?, ¿Meses?, ¿Años?,

¿Cómo era posible que una risa tan dulce encajara tan perfectamente con la de él?

Era como si cada molécula de sus ser vibrara.

Sin proponérselo terminaron riendo juntos de un chiste que no podían entender.

Y para cuando salió de su estupor, Harleen ya estaba saliendo escoltada por un par de guardias.

"Hablaremos de esto pasado mañana señor Joker", se despidió por encima del hombro, dejándolo con la satisfacción de haberle sacado una sonrisa y la promesa de continuar la terapia.

Por esa misma razón Joker no podía saber si había ganado o perdido el encuntro con Harleen, si había conseguido que ella hiciera lo que él quería, ¿Por qué no se sentía como un ganador? El obvio cambio de Harleen era evidente detrás de sus ojos. Sea lo que fuere que había venido Harleen a buscar al reanudar sus sesiones con él, lo había encontrado, y el brillo de incomodidad que había ocultado su mirada había desaparecido.

Debió haber sospechado que algo andaba mal desde aquel momento, pero había estado perdidamente drogado con la idea de recuperar sus sesiones con Harleen, que poco le había importado el pensamiento de que aún había algo que estaba ignorando.

 _Estático_ , era el único adjetivo que podía utilizar para describir su estado en los siguientes días.

La terapia de electroshocks no había sido reiniciada.

No sabía que había pasado, ni qué era lo que había hecho o dicho. Pero ¿Cómo iba a importarle? cuando tres días después fue llevando nuevamente al consultorio de la Dra. Quinzel, y tres días después de eso, pronto eran sesiones periódicas.

Una tras otra, sin necesidad de hacerlo esperar o llevarlo a los fríos e impersonales cuartos de consulta. En su lugar era llevado al mismo espacio personal de la doctora, donde era rodeado de todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

No más celda de terapia.

Era una pequeña sala adjunta a su oficina en la que no había más que un sillón acolchado y un diván. El cual estaba posicionado justo debajo de una ventana que bloqueaba los rayos de luz del exterior con unas polvorientas persianas pasadas de moda. Un par de cuadros con imágenes de paisajes colgados a los lados y una mesa en un rincón.

Era clínico, abandonado y viejo, pero a él no le importaba mucho.

¿Cómo podía quejarse cuando poco a poco ambos volvieron a la misma rutina que habían llevado antes de su escape?, Podía volver a la misma sensación de camadería que compartían. A reír de los mismos chistes, a hablar sin parar de las cosas que sucedían en Arkham y a jugar el juego de tira y afloja, cosa que creyó difícil de lograr después de que su despedida no había sido en los términos más cordiales.

Casi lo hacían entristecerse de tener que dar por terminado su asociación.

 _Era tan divertido..._

Él apostaba un poco de información, unos juegos de palabras a cambio de horas de material personal sobre ella. No necesitaba preocuparse más por cuándo volvería Harleen o cuándo volvería a verla, meses pasaron de sesiones constantes y periódicas.

Y cada vez eran más divertidas, y cuando su natural comportamiento conflictivo lo llevaba a unos días en confinamiento, solo tenía que causar un poco de caos para que fuera arrastrado al consultorio de Harleen. Aguantar los reprimendas por parte de ella no eran nada a comparación de la recompensa que le traía.

La mente de Harleen siempre era interesante, abierta, fresca. Tenía su propia opinión sobre las cosas y no temía negarle a Harleen sus deseos, osada y voraz siempre se abalanzaba sobre cualquier punto que pudiera explotar para sacar un poco de información de él, y siempre parecía darse cuenta cuando él quería burlarse de ella contando una que otra mentirilla.

Al principio ella parecía haberse molestado, por sus constantes intentos de burlarse a costa suya.

Había estado recostado en el diván de Harleen, tarareando una canción de la cual no estaba seguro si era parte de un antiguo comercial o de una antigua vida. Era una de esas sesiones en las que lo mantenían "en terapia" debido a un incidente con uno de los internos, y ya había sido regañado por Harleen con anterioridad.

Antes se le había hecho ridículo que la doctorcita creyera que tenía derecho o autoridad a reprimirlo, pero tras un par de discusiones acaloradas se había hecho una especie de ritual entre ambos que terminaban más por estimularlo que por apaciguarle.

Así que cada vez que Aaron Cash tocaba a la puerta de Harleen en horas poco ortodoxas con el Joker arrastrando por detrás, Harleen se limitaba a dejarlo entrar con una sonrisa amable para él y una mirada reprobatoria para el Joker.

Cada vez que era víctima de una de esas miradas de bienvenida de Harleen, el Joker no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente como un niño que es atrapado con la mano en el frasco de galletas mostrando el metal de su sonrisa. Harleen suspiraba pesadamente y lo llevaba a su diván, no sin antes preguntar ¿Qué era lo que había hecho ahora?

El Joker daba una ridícula explicación sobre el por qué había tratado de atragantar a un paciente con una cuchara, mientras Harleen trabajaba en su regazo haciendo anotaciones en los casos de sus otros pacientes y asentía amablemente. Algunas veces incluso era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa de los labios cuando terminaba su chiste.

La asociación que había entre ambos lo hacía vibrar, pero eso no quitaba que aquel día estaba de buen humor y cuando estaba de buen humor adoraba hacer bromas.

"¿Quieres escuchar una historia Harleen?", inquirió el entusiasmado por la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

"¿Es otra de sus historias sobre lobos y corderitos?", preguntó ella refiriéndose a su mal pretexto para estar ahí.

"Es sobre mi vida", agregó el Joker con una expresión maliciosa que se torno seria cuando notó que Harleen despegaba la vista de sus papeles para mirarlo fijamente a través de sus gafas. ¡Ésa era la reacción que había estado esperando!, una vez que capturaba la atención de Harleen tenía que entrar fuego y marea para que se deslindara de ella voluntariamente.

"Lo escucho", indicó Harleen con interés.

"Mi padre solía golpearme constantemente, nunca lo vi sonreír, era un hombre duro, decía que yo era un marica. Demasiado flaco para ser capitán de futbol y demasiado estúpido como para ir a la escuela...hasta que un día..."

"Me llevó al circo a ver unos payasos...blah...blah...risas...risas...risas", interrumpió Harleen volviendo a sus papeles con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Hey arruinaste una buena historia!", reclamó el Joker con una sonrisa.

"No es nada que no haya escuchado antes", replicó ella sin levantar la mirada y en un tono monótono.

El Joker cambó su expresión de inmediato.

 _Estaba desinteresada_

 _Creía que ya lo había escuchado todo de él._

 _No, no, no, no, no_

Ella, ¿Estaba enojada?, no era la primera vez que hacía una de ésas bromas con ella, generalmente cuando lo hacía los ponía de muy buen humor. Era una especie de ironía que utilizaba con ella. Había dicho que conocía todas sus historias, que había leído su archivo de arriba a abajo. Por eso regularmente contaba una historia nueva para ver qué tanto de lo que decía era cierto, era divertido para él porque ni siquiera él mismo recordaba bien los detalles de sus historias. Y siempre era una experiencia divertida. Algunas veces Harleen parecía creer lo que decía y lo dejaba continuar hablando durante un rato hasta que después de un detalle parecía reconocer la historia y lo callaba con una frase homónima a la historia, citando incluso a qué psiquiatra le había dicho aquella historia.

Ambos terminaban riendo ya que era una especie de juego muy divertido. Pero aquel día parecía que no le estaba divirtiendo como siempre, ¿Acaso le sucedía algo?, ¿Quizás era uno de esos días del mes?

 _Mírame Harleen, ¡Mírame!._

"Harleen, ¿Sabes cómo se obtiene la lana virgen?", preguntó el Joker, pero Harleen siguió trabajando sin despegar su vista de sus papeles.

 _Quiero tu atención._

"No...", respondió ella llevándose la pluma debajo de la barbilla mientras estudiaba su trabajo.

"De una oveja fea", respondió él, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella sonriera un poco y dejara escapar una mezcla de exhalación y risa.

"Esos chistes son inapropiados señor Joker" reprendió ella apuntando su bolígrafo directamente a su rostro.

"¿En serio?", cuestionó él levantando su inexistente ceja, "No te escucho quejarte"

 _¿Sucede algo?_

"Ya hemos hablado de esto", respondió ella perdiendo su sonrisa repentinamente. Es verdad, pero eso nunca había impedido que él los contara." De hecho, hemos hablado de esto varias veces".

 _Si._

"Es divertido", repuso el Joker.

 _¿Qué sucede? ¡Dímelo!, dime lo que quieres._

"¿Alguna vez va a ser honesto conmigo", preguntó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ésta era una cuestión seria, era una nueva apuesta de su parte. Lo podía ver claramente.

Ella lo había tramado; cada gesto, cada palabra, cada reacción de su parte, no era una pregunta ni un comportamiento casual, o que hubiera salido de la nada. La pregunta estaba planeada para obtener algo. El toque rapaz estaba de nuevo en el fondo de sus ojos. Siempre lo podía ver.

El azul tumultuoso lo llamaba.

 _zurdo, desastre, desgracia, devastación_

Todo estaba ahí, uno con otro golpeándose con fuerza. Era como sentir el agua penetrando tus oídos, pero con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a aquella visión.

La sensación de estar parado en el borde del precipicio era ya familiar para él, y en un parpadeo un ligero movimiento de los ojos de ella era capaz de hacerlo saltar y abrirse paso entre las profundidades del caos que veía ahí.

Pero esta vez, esta vez, justo en el centro estaba... _la ambición_.

 _¡Oh!, esto era simplemente, exquisito, delicioso...hilarante._

El Joker no despegó su vista de los ojos de ella, se inclinó incorporándose en el diván para estar al mismo nivel que el de Harleen y tomó aire sonoramente, "Dispara...", retó mientras soltaba una carcajada muda.

 _Quiero tu mejor tiro._

Harleen se incorporó en su silla y colocó la punta de su bolígrafo en el papel lista para escribir cualquier dato útil.

"¿Qué tal accidente?", comentó ella casualmente, pero ambos sabían que las palabras estaban llenas de peso, "Ése fue el inicio de su relación con...Batman no es verdad?

 _¡Chiquilla lista!_

Estaba apostando a temas de su interés disfrazándolos con la idea de Batman. Creí que podía engañarlo al meter a Bats en la conversación pero no podía hacerlo caer tan fácil. Era como si le hubiera presentado su intención en bandeja de plata.

"Velo como un reinicio Harleen, ¿No es con lo que sueña mucha gente?, la posibilidad de renacer..."

 _De alcanzar la perfección..._

"No es una manera convencional de hacerlo", respondió ella rápidamente.

"No, no lo es. _¿Por qué razón sería como el resto?_ , eso me hizo ver el lado divertido de la vida. Me hizo ver el poder...", añadió observando cómo captaba su atención.

"Lo escucho..."

"Hazlos reír y obtienes una pieza de ellos"

 _Mía._

"¿Atención?", cuestionó Harleen levantando una ceja.

"Escucha", ofreció él.

"Claro"

"Una pieza de ellos significa poder sobre ellos, tienes la facilidad de hacerlos tanto reír como llorar", explicó el Joker.

 _"_ Se reduce al poder"

"Exactamente"

 _Una sonrisa, un suspiro._ Harleen ajustó sus gafas.

"Entonces, ¿A qué viene la necesidad de marcarlo?"

"¡Soy un artista!, ¿No lo ves?, Los tatuajes son una obra de arte", exclamó levantándose de su silla provocando que los grilletes de sus pies hicieran un sonido tétrico.

 _Abre bien tus ojos._

 _Soy perfecto._

 _Perfecto._

 _Para ti._

Harleen se recargó en el respaldo de su silla haciendo una pausa.

"Nunca va a detenerse, ¿No es verdad?", cuestionó ella levantando una ceja comprendiendo cada una de sus palabras.

"No", se limitó a decir el Joker.

Harleen lo contempló con una expresión indescifrable, era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez y el peso de la información que acababa de obtener estuviera teniendo dificultades para procesarlo, "Al principio, ¿Nunca consideró volver ser normal?"

Era la primera vez que ella hacía un cometario tan vano, una cuestión corriente. Típica. Normal.

Pero en vez de exasperarlo como hubiera esperado, le hizo gracia, le hizo gracia que una persona tan compleja, extrovertida, dinámica y que presumía de jugar en las ligas grandes, aún conservara un dejo de ingenuidad dentro de sí.

 _¡Sabía que había una razón por la cual aún no la había matado!_

 _Harleen era tan divertida._

No pudo más que echarse a reír de buena gana.

Harleen era especial. No podía haberse equivocado, el Joker no se equivocaba, sencillamente era un concepto imposible.

"¿Para qué querría ser normal?, ser normal es pagar cuentas, manejar carritos, lavar ropa, y buscar comida. Una burda y monótona existencia. Además debes de admitirlo, los tatuajes son unos imanes para las chicas", agregó levantando sus inexistentes cejas sugestivamente.

Harleen solo sonrió ante el comentario, era obvio que lo hacía para disipar la tensión. Pero era una sonrisa encantadora de cualquier manera.

Estaba escrito en el ambiente, por alguna razón aquella conversación había cambiado las reglas del juego. Harleen no podría apartar su atención de él en adelante.

El Joker había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de su objetivo que casi podía saborearlo. Aquel día habían llegado a un acuerdo, más como el restablecimiento de la conexión entre ambos.

Y él estaba intoxicado.

Perdido.

Siempre había dicho a Johnny Frost que el probar las porquerías que le vendían a los inútiles normales, era algo estúpido. Sabía que los débiles las utilizaban para olvidarse de sus problemas, para poder inundar las voces de sus demonios y entretener a sus temores.

Él era el Joker, no necesitaba de elixires que atontaran sus sentidos.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía rechazar una droga que hacía todo lo contrario?

Para él los gritos de terror, el dolor, el caos. La encarnación misma de todos los demonios de la historia, sus gemidos eran su sustento. Harleen era un potenciador de todos ellos.

Y el tener más Harleen de la que había tenido en su último tiempo en Arkham era como dar más droga a un adicto.

Si antes verla una vez a la semana no era suficiente, verla cada tercer día ya no lo era tampoco.

Pronto se vio a sí mismo ocasionado, más y más problemas al personal de Arkham para obtener sesiones extras a las programadas cada semana.

Ser encadenado y restringido en su camisa de fuerza había dejado de ser una molestia para él. Además ¿Cómo rehusarse cuando ella también se alegraba de verlo?

Siempre tenía ideas variadas sobre lo que tenía que hablar durante las sesiones. Lo retaba de vez en cuando para que desenvolviera un poco de él mismo haciéndole preguntas interesantes e incluso ponía atención a los detalles en su apariencia.

Era obvio para el Joker que Harleen estaba tan interesada en él como él lo estaba en ella, sino ¿Por qué habría hecho el comentario sobre su repentina baja de peso?, ¿O por qué había comenzado a traer bocadillos?, y mejor aún, ponía atención a cuales eran de su agrado y cuáles no, e incluso algunas veces llevaba golosinas extras que le daba ella misma de comer en la boca.

 _Sentía la locura._

 _Ella se estaba enamorando de él._

 _No podía estar equivocado._

Su sonrisa al recibirlo lo decía todo. Harleen había comenzado a cuidar más su apariencia; utilizaba el cabello suelto más seguido, le daba un toque más atrevido a su maquillaje, su ropa se había vuelto ligeramente más ajustada.

Y no podía evitar notar como sus labios se curvaban de vez en cuando con una sonrisa especial cuando ella creía que él no miraba.

Era una sonrisa soñadora, como si estuviera entreteniendo una noción ilusoria en si fascinante cabecita.

El Joker había aprendido a predecir cada gesto, cada palabra de ella. Había aprendido a diferenciar su aroma del resto del personal, aún tenía aquel fétido olor a medicina, pero al mismo tiempo había distinguido que tenía un ligero toque femenino en su aroma. Totalmente diferente al de cualquier otra mujer que trabajaba en Arkham, diferente a Leland o a Serano.

Aunque cada vez que percibía eso no podía evitar pensar que le hacía falta un nuevo perfume.

Pero eso lo había reservado para el final.

Cuando Harleen estuviera llena de su esencia, cuando tuviera sus extremidades maravillosamente mutiladas, su cuello degollado. Cuando ella misma se extirpara el corazón y lo dejara en sus manos chorreando las sábanas de su cama, entonces él le entregaría un nuevo perfume que se mezclara con la esencia de él. Cuando se comenzara a pudrir su carne muerta y despidiera la fragancia más dulce de la historia...hasta entonces se conformaría con respirar solo un poco de la Harleen de ahora.

Y había conseguido mucho, sabía predecir sus humores antes de que los mismos se presentasen. Sabía que favorecía vestir colores alegres y en tonos rojos cuando estaba feliz, y cuando algo la molestaba utilizaba tonos negros. Sabía que acomodaba un rebelde mechón de su cabello tras su oreja cuando estaba nerviosa, o cuando estaba emocionada, así como sabía que sus ojos se oscurecían cuando experimentaba rabia.

Sabía que estaba alimentando un obsesión por Harleen, pero era muy difícil de admitirlo, era más fácil hacerlo cuando se trataba de Bats, después de todo Bats era su antítesis, su complemento. Harleen no era nada de eso.

Solo era ella.

Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía deslindar su atención, sobre todo debía de admitir que era precisamente cuando estaba enfadada que más raptaba su interés. Y eran justamente esos momentos en los que ella se veía devastadora.

Además el Joker había comenzado a notar que Harleen se controlaba un poco frente a él, incluso cuando estaba enojada. Era como un pequeño secuestro de la totalidad de sus emociones, cómo si una mínima parte de lo que sentía tuviera que ser contenida. Probablemente antes no lo hubiera notado jamás, pero se había dedicado a estudiar cada gesto a la perfección y estaba seguro que ella se contenía.

Efectivamente tenía una forma diferente de actuar frente a él que con el resto de las personas. Muchas veces, en los momentos de reserva e introspección que experimentaba mientras estaba solo a oscuras en su celda reflexionaba sobre esto.

Estaba seguro que la razón de su reserva no podía ser por temor. Es decir, la chica no había tenido miedo de él ni siquiera cuando la tenía postrada de rodillas y con la amenaza de una golpiza. Si Harleen no había tenido miedo de él en su mirada en aquel entonces, ¿Por qué iba a comenzar a tenerlo ahora?.

Además ahora estaban juntos de una manera más íntima que la última vez, ahora el Joker se preocupaba por darle suficiente información real sobre él como para mantenerla interesada y que ella _creyera_ que él estaba siendo honesto con ella. Para que ella creyera que era especial y no como el resto del personal de Arkham.

De cualquier forma, cualquier duda que tuviera siempre era ahogada con la idea de que la vería al día siguiente. Solo de pensarlo se sumía en un vertiginoso tren de pensamiento que lo arrullaba por las noches alimentando la obsesión.

Por aquellos tiempos no era común ver a Harleen enojada por su causa. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verla en aquel estado, algunas veces eran provocadas por él mismo, pero generalmente prefería no hacerlo ya que corría el riesgo de perder todo el avance que había hecho con ella.

Pero eso no significaba que otra personas no pudieran hacerla enojar.

Así que siempre aprovechaba las ventanas que se abrían. Hubo una ocasión en la que el guardia Cash tuvo que llevarle al Joker fuera de las horas de terapia. No era casualidad, el Joker había planeado ocasionar problemas para ver a Harleen precisamente antes de que ella se retirara.

Era viernes, y los viernes eran el día antes del espacio entre el fin de semana y el lunes, había logrado que Harleen lo atendiera casi todos los días de la semana menos los fines de semana. El Joker había aprendido que por órdenes expresas de ella, si llegaba a ocasionar problemas el fin de semana, Wolper se haría cargo de su terapia el sábado y domingo. Y esto no era idea que lo complaciera en especial.

Pero podía entenderlo, Harleen era inteligente, esta era su manera de advertirle que no quería problemas los fines de semana mientras ella no estaba y que no interrumpiera los pocos días de descanso que tenía libres.

Pero eso no evitaba que el Joker quisiera una compensación por los días en los que ella estuviera ausente. Llegó a haber ocasiones en los que los viernes veía a Harleen tres veces al día. Así que aquel viernes no iba a ser la excepción.

Solo que esta vez al abrir la puerta el rostro de Harleen tenía una ligera expresión sombría que no mejoró al ver al Joker detrás de Cash luciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas culposas.

"¿Ahora que hizo?", había preguntado Harleen después de un pesado suspiro. Cash le dedicó una mirada empática a la doctora.

"Trató de cortar uno de los nuevos brotes de Isley mientras...", Cash dudó unos segundos si debería develar la siguiente información haciendo una pausa. Pero finalmente decidió decirlo, después de todo detalles como esos eran importantes para los terapeutas, "Mientras cantaba canciones de Britney Spears"

"¡Ésa chica tiene talento!" interrumpió el Joker a sus espaldas.

"Isley no lo tomó muy bien", continuó Cash con su relato, "Tuvimos una crisis en la galería".

"¿Y cómo esta Pamela?", preguntó Harleen cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras hacía un gesto con la mano guiándolos en dirección a la sala adjunta.

"Digamos que mal, pero la Dra. Leland ya se está haciendo cargo de su caso", contestó Cash mientras ingresaban al pequeño consultorio y comenzaba a ajustar los grilletes del Joker y sus candados, "¿Lo quiere en la silla o en el diván doctora?", preguntó señalando los aros de seguridad que mantenían al Joker fijo en dónde fuera asegurado.

Harleen pareció pensarlo un momento mientras masajeaba sus sienes, "En la silla, por favor", respondió después de un rato. Cash tardo sólo unos segundos antes de tener al Joker completamente inmovilizado en su sitio y con su camisa de fuerza bien ajustada, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la salida.

"Estaremos afuera por si se ofrece algo" dijo antes de salir, pero le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Harleen quien tallaba sus ojos con la yemas de sus dedos bajo sus pesadas gafas.

"Por supuesto, gracias" contestó ella sin levantar la mirada.

Cash retrocedió unos pasos y colocó su mano en el hombro de Harleen para llamar su atención.

"Escuche doctora, usted es una persona maravillosa, no creo que nadie en todo Arkham sea capaz de tratar a esta clase de...", se detuvo tratando de encontrar las palabras, "De...pacientes de la misma forma en la que usted lo hace", dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando al Joker, "Si necesita un descanso no hay nadie que pueda negárselo, tómese unos días libres", aconsejó en un tono paternal.

Pero Harleen solo sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza, "Ya lo he pensado varias veces, pero temo que este lugar se caiga si no estoy aquí" contestó ella en tono de broma.

"Solo considérelo", insistió Cash dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Harleen suspiró nuevamente y se dirigió a un cajón próximo.

"Le he dicho millones de veces que no moleste a la señorita Isley, señor Joker", reprimió Harleen mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas.

El Joker hizo una pausa ya que había estado analizando el intercambio de Cash con Harleen tratando de buscar algún subtexto íntimo entre ambos. Cash hablaba utilizando el título de la Dra. Quinzel, por lo que no estaban en términos de primer nombre y su leguaje corporal no delataba más que el interés fraternal, por lo que concluyó que no había ningún interés romántico de su parte. Y esto le alegró, Cash era un tipo que le agradaba, no hubiera deseado tener que matarlo por exhibir un inapropiado interés por su doctora.

"La hierba sigue metiendo sus ramas en mi celda", se excusó el Joker pobremente.

"Eso no es una excusa", reiteró Harleen sacando un pequeño cubo de lo que parecía ser gelatina verde y una cuchara.

Se sentó frente a él del otro lado de la mesa y lo abrió cuidadosamente.

"Lo es cuando invade mi espacio", insistió él mientras miraba con atención el envase entre sus manos. Harleen tomó un poco del alimento con su cuchara y se lo ofreció en la boca, pero el Joker no hizo ningún ademan por comerlo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo cuestionó con la mirada, pero él siguió sin reaccionar ante el gesto de ofrecimiento de ella. Tardó unos segundos más en asimilar la negativa del Joker hasta que finalmente pareció darse cuenta del motivo, bajo la cuchara y tiró el envase a la basura.

"No debería de ser tan quisquilloso" dijo ella mientras rebuscaba nuevamente en el cajón, "El limón sube sus defensas, sobretodo en temporadas frías como éstas".

Era cierto, quizás fuera quisquilloso, era solo que el sabor a limón artificial era algo que detestaba, tenía un fascinante color verde pero un sabor a porquería. Había veces en las que hacía que Harleen separara los caramelos de limón de a uno por uno, solo para que ella pudiera ofrecérselos para comer. Pero esta vez el motivo de su rechazo era por una razón diferente.

Los ojos de Harleen tenían ojeras y bolsas pronunciadas por el cansancio, su rostro estaba desgastado, caminaba con un dejo de decadencia bastante lento y su tono de voz era más suave de lo usual. Pero su mirada tenía rabia contenida.

Era una expresión considerablemente pobre a comparación de la luminosa tranquilidad y alegría que solía tener normalmente.

Algo no andaba bien.

 _Harleen debería de estar sonriendo todo el tiempo._

 _Para él._

"El verde es el color de la hierba, a mi me gustan los colores más dinámicos, como el morado", comentó casualmente.

Pero Harleen interpretó sin problemas sus palabras.

"Es una lástima ya que se nos terminó el de uva", replicó ella cambiando de dirección a otro cajón. "Pero traje algo de pudding de vainilla, sé que le fascina ése sabor".

"¡Ahora si estamos hablando!"respondió él entusiasmado enderezándose en su silla.

"No lo creo, mejor hablemos de por qué insiste en molestar a la señorita Isley", dijo ella levantando un envase poco familiar para el Joker. Éste no era el típico postre de máquina, éste era un postre...casero.

"No se puede evitar Harleen, la hierba siempre está metiendo sus narices en dónde no le interesa", replicó relamiéndose los labios.

Ese pudding, era un postre hecho por ella.

 _Comería de ella_.

De sus propias manos.

De su propia comida.

Observó atentamente como la misma cuchara que había utilizado antes era la misma que ahora le ofrecía un poco de la mezcla blanquecina, haciendo un curioso contraste con la piel de sus manos que acercaba sin ninguna precaución a su boca.

¿Acaso no sabía que el acercar su mano de aquella forma era como ofrecérsela a un león?

Si quisiera podía arrancársela de una sola mordida, no sería la primera vez.

Iba a ser tan dulce.

Un bocado delicioso.

El sabor de su sangre mezclado con el delicioso sabor del postre preparado por ella. Un poco de su piel en su legua...

"Escuche señor Joker, no puede continuar así", replicó ella poniéndole peso a sus palabras haciendo que su atención se desviara de sus manos a su rostro.

No era la primera vez que el Joker escuchaba éstas palabras de la boca de Harleen, sin embargo no las había escuchado antes con tanta seriedad. El peso de su comentario se reflejaba en sus ojos, no era la reprimenda juguetona e inútil con la que lo amenazaba regularmente.

¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera?

¿Acaso sabía lo que planeaba hacer con ella?.

 _Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, ya era muy tarde para retractarse, Harleen ya era parte de sí, su pertenencia, suya._

"Pero si es tan divertido", gruñó haciendo una pausa en cada una de sus palabras.

"Su definición de divertido no es la misma que la de los demás" afirmó ella bajando la mirada.

"Bueno, ése es el lado trágico de la comedia Harleen, siempre estas recibiendo golpes de tipos que no entienden la broma, como Bats, por ejemplo" afirmó él tratando de hacerla olvidarse del asunto.

"El Dr. Arkham habló conmigo ésta mañana", interrumpio Harleen pasando por alto sus palabras, "Al parecer usted está ocasionando aún más problemas que antes", comentó levantando nuevamente la mirada.

¿Eso era lo que le estaba molestado?

Que el inútil de Jeremiah Arkham hablara de lo que quisiera, ¿A quién diablos le importaba lo que él tuviera que opinar?, Jeremiah podía decir lo que quisiera, y no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en sus asuntos con Harleen. No tenía porque interferir en lo absoluto.

"Dijo que no veía que la terapia estuviera funcionando, parece que quiere comenzar de nuevo con métodos alternativos", concluyó ella ofreciendo un bocado que él tomó automáticamente concentrado en sus palabras.

¿Jeremiah quería arrebatarle a Harleen?, no eso era ridículo.

De haber querido quitársela desde un principio, no le hubiera ordenado que se hiciera cargo desde su regreso a Arkham.

El Joker se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro mientras estudiaba la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada contorno, cada trazo del rostro de Harleen le debía de dar alguna...pista. Y si no, esto era un buen pretexto para estar cerca de ella.

No había estado a tan corta distancia de ella desde aquella vez que le había arrebatado un beso. Y debía admitir que el poder era magnético.

No había imaginado el canto de la sirena aquella vez, el sonido, los gritos caóticos se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes conforme se iba acercando a ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso se levantó ligeramente de la silla para poder acercarse aún más sobre la mesa.

Sus penetrantes ojos corrían de arriba a abajo en busca de algún indicio y la fuerza de su mirada la había hecho inclinarse un poco hacía atrás para evitar que él invadiera su espacio en exceso.

"¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan...perturbada Harleen?", cuestionó el en casi un susurro.

 _¿A Harleen le preocupaba que volvieran a tratarlo con terapia de electroshocks?_

 _¿Acaso ella era la responsable de que los suspendieran?_

 _¿Acaso temía que los separaran?_

 _No pueden._

 _Ella no lo sabía pero no había nada en Arkham con la fuerza suficiente para alejarlos._

 _Ven...ven..._

Ella se sorprendió repentinamente por el comentario de él, pero se recuperó de inmediato, "Doctora Quinzel", corrigió como siempre al apelativo que él había empleado.

"Harleen" replicó el Joker sonriente.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

"Doctora Quinzel es lo más apropiado" indicó tajante.

"Pero tu nombre es Harleen", insistió en tono inocente.

 _Mi Harleen._

"Y soy su doctora", señaló ella sonriendo de lado.

 _Si, si, mía._

"Hagamos un trato, deja de llamarme "Señor Joker ", llámame solo "J", como lo hacen todos los que me conocen y yo consideraré usar otro nombre", comentó el regresando a su silla.

"¿J?" cuestionó ella levantando una ceja.

"Sí", afirmó con una sonrisa hinchando el pecho "y porque estoy siendo extremadamente generoso hoy, prometo no dar más problemas...en un mes digamos, solo si comienzas a llamarme así".

"Hecho" respondió ella sin dudarlo, "En realidad necesito unos días libres", comentó medio en broma medio en serio.

Pero eso captó de inmediato el interés del Joker.

¡Oh no!, ella no iba a irse a ningún lado, y mucho menos lejos de dónde él no pudiera verla. Aún no confiaba los suficiente en los pelmazos que tenía por secuaces como para mandarlos seguirla y Johnny estaba ocupado manejando las cosas de sus clubes como para encargarle una tarea tan importante.

El Joker ronroneó sonoramente, "¿Vas a tomar el consejo de Cash y te tomarás unos días... Harley?", preguntó el en un tono de advertencia.

"¿Harley?, pensé que iba a comenzar llamarme por mi título"

"Dije que lo haría por otro nombre y ¡Harley es perfecto!", sonrió él emocionado, "Tienes el nombre más inesperado, reordénalo un poco y tienes Harley Quinn, es un nombre que definitivamente gracioso".

"Ya lo había escuchado antes" contestó ella seriamente, "No es muy original señor J"

"¿Señor J?"

"Si usted no va a respetar el trato yo tampoco veo por qué no hacerlo también, ¿O acaso prefiere que comience a llamarlo pudding?, después de todo, es un nombre que también le queda perfecto ya que no quiere comer otra cosa últimamente".

 _Puddin...puddin._

Suena horrible.

 _Suena maravilloso_

El Joker se limitó a soltar un bufido fingiendo enojo.

No hubiera creído antes que alguien como Harleen fuera capaz de encararse a él incluso cuando trataba de intimidarla y mucho menos salir victoriosa.

Por suerte el Joker había decidido comportarse.

Desde aquel día escuchaba en los pasillos sobre el repentino cambio de conducta del Joker, sobre si la terapia con Harleen realmente comenzaba a hacer efecto o simplemente estaba fingiendo. Había hecho un trato con Harleen e iba mantenerlo.

Muchos comentaban sobre cuál era el método milagroso que ella había utilizado. Pero lo más graciosos fue ver los rostros de envidia de Wolper y Arkham cada vez que alguien mencionaba el caso.

¿Qué se sentiría el saber que una chiquilla había triunfado en dónde ellos habían fracasado?, se habían ufanado tanto de la incurabilidad del Joker y ahora que Harleen conseguía lo que ellos no en tan poco tiempo los debía de estar carcomiendo por dentro como las termitas a la madera.

El saber que aquel par de idiotas se retorcían de envidia solo era un bono y una recompensa más al hecho de que Harleen misma lo había premiado con sesiones de terapia diaria. Ya no necesitaba ocasionar más problemas cuando por voluntad propia ella lo llamaba a él.

Llegando a transformarlo totalmente a un adicto ahora que sentía que el afecto de ella estaba asegurado, se veía a sí mismo aplazando el momento final poco a poco. Siempre que su mente le decía que ya era hora de llevarse de ahí a Harleen, pero no podía evitar aplazarlo un día más, un día más y un día más.

La rutina que llevaban era reconfortante. El tener que matarla siempre le parecía demasiado pronto, le parecía que era una interrupción al ritmo tan ameno que llevaban compartiendo.

Pero tenía que llegar a la etapa final de su plan, ahora que tenía la abyecta atención y los sentimientos de Harleen estaban a su favor, él necesitaba llevarla a un lugar apartado para asegurarlos.

En su imperio, podría tenerla toda para él. Pondría a Gótica a sus pies y entonces _ella daría su vida por él._

 _Casi podía ver la arrolladora mirada de adoración en Harleen_

Fue entonces cuando todo se fue al caño.

De mala gana puso en camino el plan que iba a hacer todo marchar en la dirección que él deseaba. Había estado molestando al toro mostrándole el capote rojo pero no lo había dejado salir del corral y ahora era el tiempo perfecto de hacerlo.

Solo hacía falta colectar a Harleen y en cualquier momento vendrían Johnny a recogerlos a ambos.

Al verla, el Joker se sonrió para sus adentros. Se había decidido por el mejor momento para hacerlo, sus mentes estaban compenetradas a otro nivel. Tan solo con dedicarle una mirada Harleen supo que aquella sesión no iba a ser como las demás.

Con el Joker reclinado sobre el diván divagando sobre los acontecimientos del día disponiendo para lo estaba a punto de venir. Harleen le dedicó una mirada melancólica, una mezcla entre desilusión y desencanto.

El Joker no podía esperar para anunciarle que ésta vez no se iría solo. Esta vez cumpliría con su fantasía de llevarla con él y pronto, quizás aquella misma noche la estrecharía desnuda contra su propia piel preparándola para lo que llamaría el réquiem.

Pero ella, siendo la chiquilla lista e insaciable que era no podía contenerse y tuvo que adelantarse a la clase.

"Solamente queda gelatina de limón" comentó casualmente, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

El Joker movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Tal vez deberías revisar, quizás aún queda de uva", replicó él suavemente.

"No lo creo", se limitó ella a contestar bajando a mirada.

 _¿Te irás hoy?_

 _Si._

No lo decían con palabras pero era claro lo que estaban comunicándose uno al otro.

"Tal vez mañana traiga más gelatina, quizás un pudding, sé que esos te gustan" añadió ella.

"No lo creo"

 _¿Te quedarías?_

 _No._

El Joker se incorporó en el diván y colocó ambas piernas en el suelo manteniendo su mirada al nivel de ella. Mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Se hace tarde" indicó ella seriamente.

 _¿No volveré a verte?_

El Joker se inclinó permitiendo que todo su peso cayera en las puntas de sus pies acercándolo unos centímetros más dentro del espacio personal de la doctora. Harleen por el contrario se mantuvo en su lugar sin mover ni un músculo

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos Harleen?, sobre el poder sobre las personas. Si tienes una pieza de ellos, tienes poder sobre ellos...", el Joker inclinó su rostro aún más tratando de robar un poco del aire que Harleen exhalaba sin éxito ya que ella aún estaba fuera de su alcance. "Puedes hacerlos reír tan fácilmente como hacerlos llorar, no pueden pasar sobre ti. Yo solía ser así, hasta que la cosa más maravillosa me sucedió: pude ver el mundo con claridad. Lo que...me liberó, porque una vez que no te importan las reglas, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tienes poder. Y todos lo tenemos dentro de nosotros, solo tenemos que dejarlo salir"

 _Ven conmigo..._

El monologo parecía estar teniendo un efecto contradictorio en Harleen. Parecía ponderar sus ideas pero no concluía nada. El Joker veía una especie de conflicto en ella, un dilema. Uno que la hacía decidirse entre permanecer asomándose en el borde o arrojarse sin restricciones. Solo que no era nítido, sino que estaba siendo oscurecido por el peso de algo más.

El Joker no quiso darle mucha importancia a esto, al menos no cuando tenía a su droga justo en frente. Se inclinó para inhalar sonoramente un poco de su fragancia recorriendo el camino de su cuello a su pequeña oreja. "Son fascinantes, las cosas que puedes encontrar cuando...las buscas" finalizó en un suspiro ahogado.

 _Ven conmigo...ven conmigo._

Cerrando los ojos recorrió ligeramente el camino de la fina mandíbula de Harleen ronroneando como un tigre amansado, listo para terminar con un beso lo que sería una de las mejores ejecuciones que jamás había hecho.

El volver loca por él a su psiquiatra era la cereza del pastel.

 _Ven conmigo...ven...ven...ven_

Era embriagador.

Hilarante.

La idea del triunfo no le permitió detectar cómo Harleen contenía el aliento y sus ojos cerraban lánguidamente, ni como trataba de apartarse de él bruscamente.

Ni la mirada de asco que ella trataba de esconder.

 _Ven...ven...ven...conmigo._

El Joker ajeno a lo que sucedía trató de unir su boca con la de ella. Era tan sencillo, solo tenía que recorrer el magnético camino que lo llevaba directamente al elixir de su piel , solo que esta vez lo llevó a caer en el vacío.

Harleen se había apartado.

 _No._

 _¿No?_

 _¿Harley?..._

Era como si una pesadilla estuviera repitiéndose frente a él. La misma mirad de asco, de repugnancia. La misma expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de ella. Y lo peor era que no era una fantasía como las demás. Definitivamente no. Esta era Harleen, la verdadera, él y ella en la misma habitación.

Cientos de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza tratando de darle una explicación a su perplejidad.

Harleen no podía estarlo rechazando. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Los gestos, las charlas, la intimidad entre ellos, no podía ser una mentira.

Las sonrisas risueñas cuando ella creía que él no ponía atención, los suspiros soñadores entre silencios. El brillo suave de su mirada.

 _No, no, no, no, no podía ser una mentira._

 _Algo tan maravilloso no podía ser una mentira._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

El Joker frunció el ceño y soltó un sonido que parecía más el gruñido de un animal que el de un humano.

 _¡Ven conmigo!_

Estaba listo para lanzarse a su objetivo, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Ambos dirigieron la mirada al intruso que no le dio importancia al darse cuenta que había interrumpido la terapia en sesión.

Cash.

El hombre dedicó una breve mirada a los presentes. "Dra. Quinzel, tenemos declarado un estado de alerta roja en el sector de la galería", hizo una pausa antes de mirarla de forma suplicante, "Tratamos confinar a Isley en aislamiento, pero se niega a dejar que la Dra. Leland la atienda, temo que Isley solo la escucha a usted y si no viene sucedería una tragedia".

Harleen pareció tardar unos segundos ene entender las palabras de Cash, pero pareció dudar en actuar. Miró del Joker a Cash alternativamente con ceño fruncido mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Nosotros nos aremos cargo" afirmó Cash en tono conciliatorio refiriéndose al Joker. Fue lo único que bastó para que Harleen asintiera y se levantara para ir en busca de Ivy sin mirar al Joker, velando su mirada tras una nube gris.

El Joker gruñó y se levantó de su asiento bruscamente para ir tras ella, pero se detuvo cuando percibió el detalle que había estado omitiendo todo ese tiempo:

El anillo de oro y brillantes que descansaba en la mano derecha de Harleen.

Ohhh! por qué nadie me dijo que este capitulo era un desasrte, no saben lo dificl que es organizarlo, originalmente es como de 20000 palabras pero lo tuve que partir, y no se deja partir a la mitad, temo que la continuidad con el siguiente capitulo se dañe. además porque nadie me dijo que escribo tan feo!

jaja supongo que eso me gano por no actualizar nunca, sepan que sigo aqui y no abandonare mi trabajo con esta historia, es solo que a veces no puedo encontrar fuerzas ni valor para trabajar en mis porquerías! jaja

No hago promesas de nada, este capitulo es el peor que haya escrito jaja GRACIAS POR LEERLO


End file.
